Chronicles
by Tinygoron
Summary: The life and times of the Kenshingumi, starting from the Kyoto aftermath
1. Weary Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin (even though my Japanese name is Sanosuke), all of everything belongs Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Chapter 1: Weary warriors.

The events of the day still buzzing in her head, Kamiya Kaoru took what was her sixteenth nervous look in twenty minutes out the window of the Shirobeko, searching for any sign of her friends returning from battle

Throughout the day, she and her friends holding the fort at the now-destroyed Aoi-ya had fought the private army of Shishio Makoto: The Juppongatana. They had suffered many wounds; her only pupil, Myojin Yahiko, was critically wounded and nearly killed…twice. Her new friend Makimachi Misao had had her ribs crushed by a heavy weight, yet she still managed to fight onward. The four Oniwabanshu onmitsu had been brutally beaten by what seemed like an indestructible ogre. Okina of the oniwabanshu, besides having previously been critically wounded, was tossed from his home when a gigantic sword came hurtling at it. Kaoru had suffered quite a bit herself. Several scratches, bruises, and other ailments covered her body. But she cared not. She would bear all the pain and more for one man: Himura Kenshin.

Ah, Kenshin. The man she would gladly die for. Not that he would let her. He would protect her, as always, even if it meant placing his life in great danger. Over the months she had lived with her rurouni, she had seen what a kind heart he had. He was gentle, yet strong. He was calm, yet fierce. He was everything Kaoru could dream of…and of course she had fallen in love with him.

But it wasn't out of lack of trying. She had wanted to resist becoming enamored with the swordsman. After all, he was eleven years her senior. Certainly she couldn't be with him…but now, after all they had been through, Kaoru didn't care. She loved this man with all her heart and soul.

And so, with a lingering sigh, she returned from her watch out the window and began to walk back to the living room, when suddenly she heard Misao's distinct, excited voice yell, "Aoshi-Sama! He's returned!"

Kaoru bolted to the door and nearly broke it down getting it open. Upon reaching the threshold, in the distance she saw them, the three men walking toward the building. She recognized them from right to left as Shinomori Aoshi, her good friend Sagara Sanosuke, and with them Himura Kenshin. "Only three…? What happened to Saito?" Kaoru thought, though not out of worry so much out as curiosity. Her thoughts quickly returned to the three returning. They had neared the door, all three looking at least one hundred times worse than the rest of them.

"Kenshin! Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled, taking a look at Kenshin's limp form leaning on Sanosuke. "What's happened to him?" she asked, knowing it was a ridiculous question. "Kenshin, please, wake up, talk to me, say something, anything!" she commanded the unconscious redhead. Tears began streaming down her cheeks, as she pleaded for Kenshin to give a sign of living other than the slight breath slowly escaping his mouth.

"Please…"

Sanosuke told Kaoru, "Listen, we've gotta hurry! The two of us can go without treatment, but if Kenshin doesn't get some help soon, he…he might…"He struggled, not wanting to say the dreadful word. Kaoru helped Sanosuke lift the wounded samurai up the stairs into the room prepared for him. Having thought ahead of time and placed a medical kit in that room, she opened it and began grabbing bandages and medicines rapidly, wanting to get everything as quickly as possible. Immediately spotting the large cuts, bruises and burns, she applied what care she could, but her knowledge of first aid was lacking. Reaching an idea, she called to Sanosuke, "Sano, Okina's downstairs. Ask him to use the Oniwabanshu information system to contact Takani Megumi in Tokyo." Sano appeared puzzled for a second, then a small, yet sorrowful grin appeared on his face. "You're right." he agreed, "If anyone can save Kenshin, it's definitely the vixen," he added, and almost flew down the stairs, calling, "Old man! Hey, old man!"

Having done all that she could now, which unfortunately wasn't nearly enough, she stayed in the room, watching Kenshin. He appeared to be in a deep sleep, one Kaoru hoped he would wake from, having troubling dreams. Every now and then, his body would spasm from the pain, filling Kaoru with great sorrow. She only wished that she could ease what was plaguing his subconscious.

In his mindscape, Kenshin stared his opponent down from the opposite side of the dark void he seemed to be in. For on the other side, lay the most hideous human being alive: Shishio Makoto. Surrounding him were his demons, prancing about, cackling. Shishio pointed his finger at Kenshin, and an imp began blazing and threw itself at him. Kenshin felt the burns singe his skin until it was completely charred. Shishio laughed maliciously for a moment, then raised a second finger at Kenshin. This time, the creature did not catch fire, but run at Kenshin and burst, damaging him severely. Having fallen, Kenshin lay on the floor, hearing the triumphant laugh of Shishio. As the laugher reached its finish, Kenshin felt a new energy grow within him, He wanted to stay alive. Shishio did not seem at all fazed by this, and instead sent another blast-creature towards the ex-hitokiri. This time, however, he was prepared, and sent the explosion straight back at Shishio with the power of his will.

While Shishio was stunned, Kenshin called forth two dragons. They twisted and turned until they struck Shishio, one going up, the other going the opposite direction. Still fazed from that attack, the commander of the flames was unable to avoid or block either of them. Exploiting this opportunity further, the rurouni summoned three more identical dragons, which swarmed Shishio, damaging him even more. The bandaged man's energy was not lessened by that much, so this time, the swordsman of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu summoned a different dragon. This particular beast had nine heads. Each of the nine heads thrashed the burned man, knocking him to the ground. Kenshin needed to recover, as did Shishio. When they both arose, Shishio called forth his largest, most powerful fire-imp. I response, Kenshin brought into the battle the most fierce dragon of all…the dragon of heaven. The heaven dragon flew at a great speed towards the imp and it's master, yet they dodged the glistening fangs of the dragon. Pleased with their victory, Shishio commanded the imp to attack…yet it could not. The sheer wind speed of the dragon created a vortex around the imp and Shishio, The dragon lunged once more at Shishio and shredded him with his massive, sharp claws. Roaring triumphantly, it promptly disappeared.

Shishio fell to the ground, broken, bleeding, and steaming. Kenshin was near death as well, calling forth the heaven's dragon had drained him of all his strength. The ground around them was falling away, eventually crumbling so much that both warriors were hanging for dear life to avoid falling to their deaths. Kenshin looked down… below them laid a pile of bones as wide as the eye could see. He struggled to hang on, but simply could not find the strength to grasp the land. Shishio seemed to be regaining his energy, and slowly began climbing up.

"Even if he reaches the top, he shall surely die of exhaustion…I have no need to continue…"Kenshin thought to himself and slowly let his grip slip away…and he fell, bracing himself for the impact.

But it never came. Someone was holding his hand firmly, yet gently. He looked up to find the warm smile of Kaoru beaming down at him. The woman he loved dearly was not willing to let him die. With renewed strength and Kaoru's help, he hoisted himself back on to the land. As he reached the top, he was able to catch a glimpse of Shishio falling into the massive bone yard, a flaming lump of flesh. Satisfied with his victory, all went dark for Kenshin…

In the room where the rurouni was being held, Kaoru had not moved one inch from her seat, watching Kenshin for any sign of movement. At times, his body convulsed violently, and he let out screams of pain. But each and every time, Kaoru held his hand, which seemed to calm him. She thought she even might have seen a smile on his face.

Sano had entered the room to watch his wounded friend as well. It wasn't as if they had much else to do while they waited for Megumi to arrive with her wide array of medical knowledge and medicine. The bird-headed fighter's right hand throbbed in pain. He honestly could not tell whether any of the bones in his hand were connected. He knew one thing: it sure as hell felt like the bones were in little pieces. Over and over in his mind he went over the battle they had just won. His brain still couldn't fathom such a powerful enemy as Shishio Makoto, who had defeated him, Aoshi, Saito and even Kenshin, for a little while. He had taken Saito's gatotsu and not even flinched. He had been even faster than Aoshi's kaiten kenbu rokuren. Even his own futae no kiwami "dual layers", which had toppled the giant Anji, had not even cause Shishio to blink. Even the Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki had failed to kill him, and in the end it was his own flames that destroyed him. He had given kenshin so many wounds… wounds that may result in…no, he didn't want to consider that as a possibility. Once Megumi arrived and helped him, everything would be okay, they would go back to Tokyo and they would live happily ever after… at least that's what he liked to think, instead of facing the grim reality at their hands.

Again his thoughts wandered to the battle. What had happened to Saito? He couldn't be dead…No, Saito was too tough to be defeated by flames… wasn't he? Their duel…what would come of it? They never got to test their skills against each other in a true fight. If he had gained the upper hand and would be able to finish him, could he? Would he allow himself to murder him? He spared no more thought because he didn't want to know the outcome.

Sekihara Sae stepped into the room, carrying a tray of soup. "Kaoru-chan…I've brought you and Sanosuke-san some food. You should eat… It's not good for you to be without food, you know," she said, offering them the tray.

Kaoru snapped out of her daze and turned to face Sae. "Oh, thank you Sae-san," she said wistfully, and took a bowl off of the tray with a spoon. Sano did the same, taking a few gulps of the soup. He realized how hungry he had been, not having eaten since the morning of the previous day.

Kaoru on the other hand took a spoonful of soup, opened Kenshin's mouth carefully, poured the soup into it, and lifted his mouth to swallow. Afterwards, she had a spoonful herself, and proceeded in this pattern, alternating between herself and the wounded man.

"She really cares about him," thought Sano. Looking down at his empty bowl, he felt a bit selfish, having eaten the whole thing in less than two minutes.

After walking down the hall, Sae turned a corner to find the man known as Hiko Seijuro looking at her. "How is he?" he asked, showing only slight care in his voice.

"He's still a mess, and his breathing isn't too steady…" Sae told him, a worried tone in her voice. Kenshin's master only uttered a "hmph" as Sae walked by him. However, in his mind, he was thinking, "Kenshin…will you really die? Was your will not strong enough? Was Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu not strong enough? They were…they were stronger than they should be, in fact. Please…live, Kenshin, Live a happier life than mine and the one you used to have, Be happy with that girl."

Though she would have wished to stay and watch him, Kaoru felt the exhaustion within her take its grasp. Soon, still holding Kenshin's hand, her tiredness overcame her and she drifted peacefully to sleep.

The next day, she was awoken by the sound of wheels clattering on the street. A carriage stopped outside Shirobeko. From it stepped a beautiful woman who swiftly ambled into the building. Kaoru stepped down the stairs and went to greet her. Takani Megumi demanded from her, "Take me to Ken-san right away!"

Okay, first chapter done, now to do the others! Don't worry; the whole fic isn't going to center around the Kyoto battle aftermath. There'll be much more, if I'm not too lazy to write it. If you will, leave a review please!


	2. Megumi's arrival

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, the wonderful series is not my property. Besides, if they sued me, I wouldn't have anything to give up.

Kaoru stepped down the stairs and went to greet her. Takani Megumi demanded from her, "Take me to Ken-san right away!"

Dazed by the sudden outburst, though in the back of her mind she knew she should've expected it, Kaoru was a tad puzzled for a second. It was in that very same second that Megumi tightly grasped the other girl's shoulders and yelled, "Where is he? Take me to him!"

Snapping back to reality, Kaoru replied, "Oh, yes! He's right up this way, follow me!" The two women sped up the stairs with swiftness to rival Kenshin's Shinsoku. Reaching the top of the staircase, Kaoru took a sharp turn and ambled toward the room where her wounded rurouni was currently residing. "He's in here, lying on the bed," said Kaoru as she pointed in the direction of the door, "Please, do something quick!"

Megumi gave a quick nod before hurrying into the bedroom. Approximately three seconds later, a bewildered Sanosuke was tossed out of the doorway face first into the hall. "Hey, what the hell was that for, vixen!" Sanosuke said, shaking his fist angrily at the door.

A small reply was heard from inside, saying, "I need utmost peace and quiet to do this. Make yourself useful and get me some ice, a great deal of ice!" Sanosuke made a noise that sounded like "feh," and another that sounded like "vixen," but went to fetch some ice nonetheless. On his way down the stairs, he ran into Okina, who asked him, "Excuse me, Sagara-kun, but who is this Takani Megumi that just arrived?"

Sanosuke gave him a grin and said, "You want to know who she is? I'll tell you. She's the person who's going to save Kenshin's life." he didn't bother having doubts about it. He had witnessed her skills heal all of their wounds and even save his life. But more than that, he had faith in her and knew she wouldn't fail.

Okina returned the smile and replied, "Well then, she has my and the rest of the oniwabanshu's utmost trust. We'll treat her like family, rest assured." Upon hearing this, Sanosuke returned to the task to find some ice. Rounding the corner, he found himself having nearly collided a person who happened to be turning the opposite way. "Oh, excuse me…" he began, but looked up to find a man he did not recognize. He had long black hair that was tied in a fashion very similar to Kenshin's. Adorned on his shoulders was a mostly white cloak, which looked long enough to reach his ankles. At his waist was a katana with a wooden handle and sheathe. Sanosuke instantly noticed that this man had muscle upon muscle on his body, but was not as large as Anji. Upon looking into the man's eyes, Sano was struck with a sense of wisdom, power and experience.

The man gave a small, respectful bow and told the fist fighter, "Excuse me," and went on his way. Returning to his task, the bird-headed warrior left the corner to find his frozen goal. The final two people he passed before leaving were Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao.

Aoshi was sitting at the table, his lighter wounds recently mended by the young kunoichi sitting across from him, trying to enjoy his tea. Perhaps "enjoy" was not the right word to describe his action, because try as he might, the Okashira was in a state of despair unlike any other. Ever since the battle against Shishio had reached its close, he had felt all the guilt in spades. He couldn't even glance at the face on the opposite side of the table that wished to see him desperately. After being reduced to a veritable "demon", after having slashed up the man he looked up to in the world and subsequently crushing the heart of the girl who wanted only to see him and after having nearly killed his now comrade out of pride, he barely had any will left to live.

Misao couldn't bear this anymore. She had been sitting across the man she loved for what seemed like hours now with neither of them saying anything. The last words he'd said to her were "Never show your face to me again." They weren't exactly the sweet nothing's she'd expected to hear.

Misao had remembered that when Aoshi-sama had come home with Himura and his friend, he had been beaten badly and needed rest. But, being the wonderful man she knew him as, he avoided rest and waited to know Himura's condition. He waited and waited by the door, taking in every detail with a look of incredible guilt on his face each time a new bit of information was acquired.

From after the battle with the Juppongatana to the time that Aoshi had come home, she had been pondering on how to draw out the hidden smile within Aoshi that she knew existed. At this moment, however, it seemed like there was no hope to the cause. But Misao was known never to give up, and she figured that now as good a time as any to start.

The young ninja took a firm look at the man across the table with her big blue eyes and asked, "Aoshi?" In response, Aoshi slowly turned his head towards her, wearing an expression of extreme sadness. This gaze struck Misao with its full force, but her will only wavered for a second.

"Yes?" Aoshi replied to her with at least ten fold the sorrow of his facial expression.

"I just wanted to say…" she said, taking his bruised hand gently, "that I'm very glad you're back…" she concluded, trailing off. These words surprised the dual kodachi-weilder. He'd thought that she'd revile him after everything he'd done to her and everyone else.

"You… you are?" Aoshi said, wishing to confirm this news.

"Yeah…I really missed you, I wanted to see you again…I wanted all of us to be together again, like we used to be…" The girl noticed, though he did not, that Aoshi was now staring, slightly open-mouthed at her statement. "I'm sorry, I just felt like saying that…I'll leave now." She got up from her chair and was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm.

"No, please…don't," Aoshi told her, though not a hint of a smile crossed his face, "…Thank you." In his eyes, it seemed there was just a little less sadness. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around him. Although surprised at first, he then held her gently, stroking her back softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Meanwhile, having returned from his quest, Sanosuke raced down the hallway, up the flight of stairs, and into Kenshin's room, hefting a large bag of ice on his shoulder. He marched up to the doctor and handed her the ice she had requested. "Here," he panted, relinquishing the bag, "That's all the ice in this district, Kyoto, and all of Japan!" Megumi appeared to be hard at work on Kenshin's body, sewing and placing pads and rubbing cream. Her hands were swift, and Sano barely noticed a difference when she took the ice. She uttered a quick "Thank you, Sanosuke" and quickly reoriented her focus toward the wounded man on the bed.

"Yeah, uh, you're welcome," Sano walked quietly out the door. Eventually, he wandered over to where Kaoru and Yahiko were sitting. As he approached them, he heard what seemed to be one of their loud, chaotic arguments.

"Well, you know something? Tsubame won't appreciate you acting like a little worm!"

"Worm!" Well no man in the world will ever like an ugly girl like you!"

"Well at least I'm not a little brat!"

"Brat? Why you-oww…" Yahiko had attempted to whack Kaoru, but stopped when the pain from his wounds shot through his back.

"You see? You're too weak to even-aah ah aah!" Kaoru cringed, most likely feeling the same think her student was.

It was at this moment, that for the first time in about a month that Sanosuke really laughed. He had missed these squabbles, all the liveliness of the group. Now that he had it back, he would make sure that it never left. Kaoru and Yahiko took a break from insulting each other when they noticed their friend laughing. After the last of his chuckling subsided, he greeted them with, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

They talked for a while, catching up on all the events in detail that had led up to their meeting in Kyoto. Whenever any of the battles with Shishio or his men came up, Sano would look crestfallen for a moment, and then resume the conversation on a different subject.

This continued in the same fashion for a good amount of time, until the door to Kenshin's room was opened, and out stepped Megumi. The three others rushed to see her, but the only thing she said was, "I've done all that I can…"

"So what does that mean for Kenshin?" asked Kaoru, extremely curious and worrisome.

"I…I don't know…if he'll wake up again…" Megumi couldn't face her friends and instead looked at the floor. Kaoru felt as though someone had torn her heart and lungs open with a rusty knife. She felt weak and collapsed on her knees. Yahiko couldn't think of anything to do or say. He felt as if he was frozen in ice. Sano couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that after all that, after Kenshin's enormous will to live, he would die right there from the wounds.

Megumi looked up when she heard Sanosuke say, "But there's a chance he will, right?"

"Well… yes, there is, but I don-" She was cut off by the former Zanza.

"Then he will wake up. Kenshin won't just let his body go out, not without a fight! He's got the will to live and the heart do so!" He turned to Yahiko and Kaoru, "Don't worry, we're going to see Kenshin alive and well in no time!"

Yahiko stood up and raised a fist, "Then we'll all go back to Tokyo!"

Nodding, Megumi added, "We'll all go back home!"

They all looked at Kaoru, waiting, when she finally said, "We'll all go back… together!" which was met by a simultaneous "Yes!" Kaoru then proceeded to ask "Megumi-san… may we go in and see him?"

The doctor nodded and let them inside. On the bed laid a man covered in stitches, burn ointment, and bandages. Megumi spoke, almost breathlessly, "These wounds… what happened to this man?"

No one uttered anything for a while before Sano said, "I'll tell you."

Okay, that's the end for now. Thanks for the kind reviews for those who left them. Read on and I may not let this story sink to the bottom of my writing cesspool.


	3. The doctor's other patients

Disclaimer: I don't own… ANYTHING. Except at videogames. There, I own.

Chronicles Chapter 3: The doctor's other patients.

The doctor nodded and let them inside. On the bed laid a man covered in stitches, burn ointment, and bandages. Megumi spoke, almost breathlessly, "These wounds… what happened to this man?"

No one uttered anything for a while before Sano said, "I'll tell you."

It was agreed that he would tell everyone what happened at Shishio's lair after Megumi got settled in. She unpacked her luggage and was introduced to every member of the Oniwanbanshu, who gave her a kind welcome.

Prior to beginning the story, Sanosuke requested that they move to a more comfortable area of the building. There was an open area down the stairs, near to where Aoshi and Misao were sitting. Breathing out a deep sigh, Sano began. "Alright… what I'm about to tell you is one of the most heart wrenching tales of all time. I still can't believe it happened, and I lived through it. There were those, however… that didn't," and so he went on to tell them what happened at Mt. Hiei, starting from when they first saw Komagata Yumi at the gates. He explained how his terrible fight with Anji went, but how in the end, against all odds, he claimed victory. "And that's how I got part of this," he said, raising his limp, wounded right hand. Megumi gasped and all three were wide-eyed. "It only got worse from there," Sano continued.

He reached the point where Saito was to fight Usui. "I never saw that match. He must've won though… I don't think he let him live, Saito's no Kenshin, after all," said the fist fighter. At this point, he had reached the stage when Kenshin fought Aoshi. Hearing this, Aoshi's eyes flew open at the table where he was. Noticing this, Sanosuke remarked, "I think I'll skip this part, for the sake of Shinomori-san."

"No," said Aoshi, all heads turning to look at him, "I'll tell this part." So he did, recounting every blow, every statement made by Kenshin, every wound he took just so that he could get the old Aoshi back. Finally, he told them about being on the receiving end of the secret of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki. Hearing this, Misao thought to herself, "So, Himura gave him that huge slash across the chest? For it to injure Aoshi-sama so much, it must have been something great!"

"After being hit with that massive blow, I couldn't move anything from the neck down. But I was free, free from being a monster. I owe it all to Himura…" he trailed off.

Viewing his even more melancholy state, the rooster-head interjected, "I'll tell what happened next, since I'm the only one who saw it." This began his description of the battle with Soujiro, his cracked blade, the slash he delievered to his foe's back and how he outclassed Kenshin with his incredible Shukuchi. Kaoru had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"No way!" Yahiko cried out, "That's impossible! No one's faster than Kenshin!"

"That's what I thought," replied Sano, "but I saw it with my own to eyes. Actually," he thought about it, "I didn't see it at all. It was too fast. And without his emotions, there was no way he'd been able to have his moves read. Luckily, Kenshin was able to draw them out, and Soujiro had to taste the secret." After explaining their small journey through the rest of the lair, he arrived at the final gates to the arena.

"This is the most frightening part of the story. Kenshin requested I not interfere, but… I just couldn't let him die, you all needed him way too much," Sano looked to the side, but quickly regained focus, "Anyway this is how it started."

So began the retelling of the battle. He told them about the Homura Dama, "Burning Soul", Shishio's first secret move, about how Kenshin figured out how it worked within seconds, and how his soul was unrelenting. With a sorrowful look in his eyes, he reached the point at which, for the first time since he or anyone else had known him, Kenshin fell to an opponent. Specifically, it was his second secret, the Guren Kaina, which held gunpowder ignited by his sword.

Kaoru burst into full-blown tears upon listening to that part. She couldn't believe what pains this wonderful man had gone through, all selflessly. Sano suggested that they stop, but Kaoru urged him to continue.

Continuing, he described Saito's unsuccessful attempt at felling the terrible demon. "When I saw Saito suffer the same fate as Kenshin, I was enraged beyond belief. I just wanted to annihilate him with my very own fist. I lunged at him, but," he glanced at his mauled hand, "he barely felt it. I felt so useless… at least until he gave a counter punch and I blacked out. I don't know much of what happened when I was out cold…"

"That was when I arrived," continued Aoshi. "I knew that I most likely couldn't defeat this monster at full strength, much less with the blow from the secret hindering me. But," he looked around at those listening to him, "I knew I needed to try."

"That's my Aoshi-sama!" thought Misao, "Always ready to step in and save the day!"

"I unleashed my most fearsome attack, my spiral sword dance with six successions. Rather, I tried to, but I didn't even get one stroke in," said the Okashira, "He then proceeded to give some speech about how Himura and I were the same, something about black and white. I didn't really care, all I knew was that there was no way Himura was weaker than that man. Right at that moment, Himura rose and began to fight once more." This news put smiles on every face in the small audience, and Yahiko let out a small "yes!" Aoshi said one last thing, "He then let out a powerful yell, which seemed to gather his senses and put him back into fighting mode"

"And that's when I woke up." Said Sano, having reached the point where he could now tell the tale. He didn't miss a single detail. The five hits Kenshin got on Shishio, then the release of the nine-headed dragon, and finally, the second part of the secret.

Kaoru remembered something that Hiko had told her. What was it? She tried to remember, she believed it was, "Even if one's opponent dodges the fangs of the dragon in flight, still they shall be caught by the wind of its wings… and shredded by its claws." Having heard the details of the second part of the move, the statement seemed to make more sense.

The story continued, with both Shishio and Kenshin struggling to stand, to deliver the last blow. Komagata Yumi had run out into the arena, to act as a shield from Kenshin's blade. Being the kind person he was, Kenshin had let down his sakabato. Shishio had had other ideas, and skewered her so that he could have a clear shot at Kenshin. This detail struck everyone heavily.

"To win a duel…" Misao said.

"He'd sacrificed…" Megumi went on.

"The one who loved him?" Kaoru finished.

"That…that's insane! Its beyond madness!" exclaimed Yahiko, unable to comprehend it.

"You got that right," Sano agreed, "All of us, well, except maybe Saito, thought it was crazy, cruel, and deceptive. Shishio and Yumi seemed to think otherwise. It turns out she wanted to be sacrificed, so that her lord, the one person she loved the most, could win the most important duel in his life. I know it seems crazy, but…I guess she had her reasons."

At last, the story of the battle came to its conclusion with the spontaneous combustion of Shishio. "It's a fitting end, if you ask me," commented Sano. No one seemed to disagree. "While he burned, he laughed, though. I wonder why…?"

"Probably appreciating his final irony," said Aoshi, Misao clinging to his arm, "He wielded flames, used flames to power his arena, but in the end, those flames betrayed him."

"And then, in those last flames created by Shishio's crazed servant, the former Shinsengumi, the wolf of Mibu," Sano choked on the last words, "Met his end in the destruction. The rest of us left, and arrived here."

"What a sad story…" said Kaoru, softly, "It's no wonder you came back so beaten…"

"Sanosuke," Megumi called, "Let me have a look at that hand."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," said Sanosuke, offering her his arm, "Do whatever you gotta do to it, just fix it!"

The doctor gave a slight chuckle before replying, "I'll do my best."

Bored by just sitting there, the bird headed man offered, "So, how's Tokyo without us? Any troublemakers?"

Megumi flashed him a smile and said, "No, it's pretty peaceful. I think you and Ken-San stamped out all the bad people."

"Well, it's hard to try and be bad with Kenshin around. I don't care what anyone says, that sakabato hurts!"

"True enough, I suppose."

"So how're Tae and the girl? They haven't forgotten about my tab, have they?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn. Oh well, wishful thinking."

Megumi laughed, "I just feel sorry for Kaoru-chan. She has to keep up with your mooching all the time!"

"Hey! My charming presence alone should be enough to cover all the meals they've given me."

Megumi raised an eyebrow, "Sano, no amount of money could pay for all the food you've leached." Sanosuke gave her a strange look, which prompted the doctor to ask, "What?"

The patient replied, "You… you called me Sano."

Megumi was puzzled. "Yes, and what of it?" she asked.

He gave a small smile and said, "It's just that you usually refer to me as "bird head" or just plain ol' 'Sanosuke'."

Megumi grinned at him in responded, "So, you'd prefer that I call you 'bird head', then?"

"No no, don't get me wrong, I like it, " Sano said quickly, "It's different, is all."

"Is it then," she said rhetorically, "Well, you're hand is fixed…well, to the degree in which one can fix a train wreck," she informed him, a little cynically, "Keep it mostly still, and make sure you don't do anything strenuous with it. And definitely no "two layers" stuff!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it, do you think I'm that stupid?" he said, then seeing the look on her face, quickly added, "Don't answer that. I know you'd love to spend all day in my company, but you've got other patients to attend to, don't you?"

"That I do." she gave him small nod and with that, she was on her way to the next heavily wounded person.

Megumi walked over to Yahiko, who was sitting all alone and asked him, "Yahiko? Where's Kaoru?" The kendo teacher was nowhere to be found.

"She's in her usual spot," which was understood to mean "Kenshin's room".

"Still there, huh?" she replied.

"Yep. She hasn't moved from that one spot. Sae and the others have been bringing her tea, but she really looks down."

"Can't say I blame her," Megumi thought then said to the boy, "I heard you got pretty banged up in your battle. It must have been tough."

The young student grinned, and said, "It was nothing that Tokyo Samurai Myojin Yahiko couldn't handle!"

The doctor gave him a smile then replied, "And you must have handled it well, seeing as you won!"

"You bet!"

"Still, let me have a look at your wounds, just to be certain. After all, a proud samurai must be completely healthy when not in battle." She proceeded to inspect the worst of his injuries gained from the fight against the Ten Swords.

While she was placing bandages and creams on him, Yahiko winced a little, and said, "Ya' know, I worry about Kaoru. She looks all fine and independent, but in truth, she'd be a wreck without us."

"Yes she would…" said Megumi, not really paying attention due to her focus on her treatment.

"I mean, her father died about six months before Kenshin showed up, and before that the only person she had with her was that lying Kihei!"

"Mmhm…"

"You shoulda seen her when Kenshin went to fight that Jin-e guy. She was panicking, worried that the one man who was nice and stayed with her would leave. "

"I see…"

"I just hope Kenshin gets better soon. The amount that we'd miss him would nothin' compared to what she would feel!"

"Right," she absentmindedly said, finishing up on curing the boy, "Well, that's that, you should be fine in a few days. Just get a lot of rest and don't exert yourself, okay?"

"You got it!" Yahiko answered enthusiastically, "Thanks for the help, and for listening."

Now feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't really been listening, Megumi walked to her third and final patient who needed extreme care: Shinomori Aoshi. She'd heard that he'd suffered Kenshin's most powerful attack, and been severely weakened for the time being because of it. She had to admit, she was a bit anxious. After all, this man had kept her imprisoned, threatened to kill her if she did not dispense information, and then ran off to kill Ken-san! But, back then, his eyes were soulless, and struck any person who saw them with their sorrow and hatred. Now, they seemed alive, if not still sorrowful.

"Uh, uhm, hello, Shinomori-san," she said, walking up to him uneasily, "I-I was told to treat your great wounds…" She sat down next to him slowly. Though she knew it was ridiculous, she was afraid he might lash out with his kodachi and slit her throat, or some other awful deed.

He took one look at her and said, "Alright." It wasn't a soulless response, but still a gloomy-sounding one.

Inspecting his wounds, Megumi noticed something. "Sh-Shinomori-san, you lighter wounds are patched up…" she said, curious.

"Yes." was the only response received.

This time, determined to find out what happened, "The person who did these applied great care and meticulous treatment…every scratch and bruise has been perfectly treated town to a hair's width. They must have either been an expert, or just been very careful." When Aoshi gave no answer, she finally asked, "Who was it that did it?"

He paused for a second then replied, "Misao."

Giving it thought, the woman treating his wounds thought softly aloud, "Misao? Oh, right, the girl with the long braid… She seemed nice."

Without missing a beat, Aoshi responded, "She is. Very much so," though it was still in his same monotone-sadness voice.

Having finished with most of the larger wounds, the doctor turned to the deepest one: The slash from the Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki. "So this is the mark from his sakabato… frightening, considering it isn't sharp. What that man could do with a sharp edge…" she didn't want to think about the possibilities and was glad that he was a rurouni and not a hitokiri anymore.

"That man's blade saved my life." Aoshi said. This surprised Megumi slightly; she wasn't expecting a response from him unless she prompted it. "Without him, I would have remained a demon, and given sadness to all with my blades." She didn't know why he was telling her this, but didn't object for two reasons: One, he was quite capable of slicing her to shreds and two, she thought it might be better for his soul to let it out. So she let him talk about what he wanted to for a while, about how he realized his errors thanks to Ken-san's help, and how he wished he could go back and change it, and how all he really wanted was happiness for his friends.

After he seemed to be finished, Megumi announced, "Well, Shinomori-san, you're all patched up."

"Thank you." said Aoshi blankly, though she wasn't sure if he meant for the treatment or for being witness to his regrets.

"No thanks necessary, it's a doctor's duty." the doctor quickly replied, then walked away from the man.

Suddenly, Megumi was hit with heavy fatigue. She couldn't believe how tired she was from all the work, and the fact that she hadn't slept in around seventeen hours. She swiftly retired to her room, where she almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Kaoru sat in silence in Kenshin's room. She'd been watching him rest for hours, and occasionally held his hand when he seemed to be in pain. She wanted to watch him for hours, but the sheer lack of activity in her body made her extremely sleepy. Struggling to stay awake, the young kenjutsu teacher could barely keep her eyelids open, and soon began to succumb to her body's needs.

Her eyelids slowly began to close, she began to lean forward where she was sitting, and soon her body would completely relax. That is, it would have if she had not heard one noise.

"Kaoru…dono?"


	4. Awakening

Author's note: I look at other stories that have like one hundred reviews, and a little jealousy sinks in. Then, I remember that my writing sucks and I should be grateful for the reviews I get. Thanks everyone who gave a review, you guys rule! I was even added to a person's favorite list…sniffle…I'm so happy I could cry.

Also, sorry for the long wait.

Diclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it.

Chapter 4: Awakening

Her eyelids slowly began to close, she began to lean forward where she was sitting, and soon her body would completely relax. That is, it would have if she had not heard one noise.

"Kaoru…dono?"

Kaoru's eyes shot open. She couldn't believe her ears, and thought that she surely must be dreaming. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop once more.

"Kaoru…dono?" came the noise again, "is that…you?" This time, Kaoru was sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked towards the origin of the noise, where lo and behold, a bedraggled Kenshin sat looking at her. The girl began hyperventilating, she was so overcome with relief and happiness and surprise all at once that her mind was confused. Suddenly, the logical step appeared to her: Answer him.

"Ke-Kenshin! You're awake!" She leapt out of her chair to hug the rurouni, but froze approximately six inches away from him when she remembered his wounds.

Kenshin gave his trademark smile and told her, "Indeed this one is, Kaoru-dono, indeed this one is." He then reached his arms around her and completed the embrace she had begun. Pleasantly surprised at his motion, she leaned into his arms and allowed herself to be held against his body.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Kenshin," she told him, tears beginning to well up in her amethyst eyes, "I was so worried… worried that you'd never wake up." Her tears began to intensify.

"Shh, it's okay, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin told her while gently stroking her beautiful locks, "This one has awoken from his rest, and will be fine in due time," he assured her, "Now let this one dry those tears and see a smile, okay?" He lightly moved his finger across her tear-stained cheeks. Sniffling lightly, Kaoru flashed Kenshin the smile he loved to see.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you! Congratulations!" she said suddenly.

"Congratulations…? For what?" The swordsman asked with a confused look.

"For your victory, silly. You survived and Shishio didn't! Japan is safe, Kyoto is safe, and most importantly," she looked into his eyes, "All of us are safe, and it's all because of you."

His puzzled face reverted to the smile and humbly said, "Thank you, but victory could not have been found without this one's friends."

"Well, of course not," Kaoru replied, "but you still found it, didn't you?"

Kenshin gave a light chuckle and said, "That this one did, he did indeed."

They remained in their comfortable position for a few more minutes until Kaoru's peace of mind was interrupted by a terrible growling noise. Looking around, she eventually traced the origin of the sound: Kenshin's stomach. She turned her head up at him, which prompted him to tell her, "Apologies, Kaoru-dono, but might this one have something to eat?"

Giggling slightly, the kenjutsu instructor responded, "Sure, I'll go tell everyone else you're up, also"

Kenshin nodded and said, "That's a good idea. But please, could you ask them not to make a commotion? This one's body is still a little shaky."

Leaving the bed, she replied, "You got it. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, I'll clobber them!" And with that she stepped out of the room.

"_Ah, it's good to be up," _Thought Kenshin, stretching his arms out. "_Now let's see_," he looked around the room, "_Where is this one's sword?"_ It had been the first thing he'd reached for when he woke up. It was unfamiliar to not have it by his side. Spotting it in the corner, he thought, "_This one shouldn't be needing the sakabato for a while. There most probably won't be any more battles for a good deal of time. Shishio's men are mostly captured, all of the Juppongatana have been defeated, and Shishio himself is…" _There was a pause in his thoughts as he recalled that gruesome final battle; "_He is dead, gone from this world forever, probably sent down to hell, waiting for this one to arrive. But he's finally gone."_

And then it dawned on him. He'd finally realized everything. The evil forces had lost; those on the side of good had won. They had _won._ It was an immensely satisfying feeling. There would be no need to worry about them anymore. Shishio had claimed that in this world, the weak are the sustenance of the strong. He was wrong. The weak had been protected, and could live peacefully.

And so could he. He could now live in safety with his friends… and the woman he loved. Though he may not deserve her, he could at least stay in her presence. That would be enough for him.

This joyful reflection was interrupted by a series of loud, fast paced footsteps heading in the direction of the room. Kenshin knew all to well what was going to occur next.

The door was nearly torn of its now battered hinges for the third time in two days. Nearly everyone who had been waiting on Kenshin's recovery had barged through with Kaoru trailing last, looking as though she'd been run over. Everyone was excited, though quiet, as per Kenshin's request. Misao looked as though she was about to explode with excitement. Aoshi had ran up the stairs merely because his arm might have been torn off by the young girl had he not. In truth, however, he really was glad that his former opponent had recovered. With a shameful look, he spotted the remains of the two slashes he'd given the rurouni with his kodachi. His guilt grew two fold at the sight.

Okina walked over to the man in the bed. "It's good to have you back in the world of the living, Himura-kun," he said, "It's not fun going to the other side, is it?" he asked rhetorically.

From within the crowd of people, a voice called out, "Kenshin!" From the mass, Yahiko sprang forth and said, "I knew it! Nothing can take you down!"

Kenshin smiled at him and replied, "Let's hope not, at least."

Sanosuke forced his way through the bunch, making his way to the wounded man. "Hey! Yo! Kenshin, we did it! _You_ did it!"

"Though surely not without your help, Sano," the swordsman responded, then asked, "Sano, if this one may ask, what happened to Saito?"

The fist fighter's grin faded almost instantly, then quietly answered, "He…he didn't make it out of the flames."

This struck Kenshin harshly. Though he hadn't really considered the police officer a friend, he still valued his life greatly. He nearly couldn't believe that with his skills and strength, the flames had taken him.

"Saito…" Kenshin muttered under his breath, "You never got to settle your score with this one…"

After Omasu had given Kenshin his food and cleared out with the rest of the group except for Kaoru and Megumi, another set of footsteps quietly made its way into the room. Suddenly, the form of Hiko Seijuro stepped into his ex-pupil's view.

"Seems you survived. I knew you would," he told his former student.

Kenshin replied, "This one did not know you had so much faith in him, master."

Hiko tilted his head towards Kaoru, who seemed surprised by the gesture, then told the rurouni, "Don't flatter yourself. You're still my idiot pupil, after all," he said, ginning smugly, "But I knew that you would never let her down." With that, he gave a sharp turn on his heels, told Kenshin, "Goodbye for now," and strode out of the doorway.

Left in the room was the wounded swordsman and the two women standing by. Kaoru decided to break the silence by saying, "M-Megumi-san was the one who treated your main wounds… she did an excellent job." These words stunned Megumi. She hadn't expected the girl to credit her like that.

"This one thanks you greatly, Megumi-dono," Kenshin said with a slight bow of his head.

Megumi swallowed her pride and replied, "You're very welcome, Ken-san," then turning to Kaoru, said, "But Kaoru-chan was the one that actually took care of you. She fed you, cleaned your bandages, made your bed whenever it got messy… and she held your hand whenever you cried out in pain."

Kaoru was rather embarrassed and a blush crept across her cheeks. She hadn't known Megumi had seen her wait by Kenshin while he slept. The warrior processed this information, and with a large smile said to the younger woman, "Is that so? Well then, Kaoru-dono, this one thanks you greatly as well."

Still red in the face, Kaoru responded, "I-it was no trouble, K-Kenshin! M-my pleasure, really!"

Humbly, Kenshin replied, "You are too kind, Kaoru-dono. This one surely is not worthy of the care you've given him."

"But you're not!" Kaoru said with a wave of confidence, then, surprised at her own outburst, covered her mouth. "I mean…uh…" she struggled for something to cover for what she'd just let out.

Kenshin and Megumi both stared at her, and the latter said after a sigh, "Ken-san, I just remembered something I needed to do downstairs, I'll leave you two alone." And before Kenshin or Kaoru could say anything, she had quickly ambled out the door to join the group downstairs.

There was an awkward silence in the room, when Kaoru took a deep breath and said, "The thing is, Kenshin, you aren't unworthy, and don't say you are," she commanded, seeing Kenshin had readied himself to disagree, "I don't care how many men you've slain, how many lives you've taken, or how much terror you've caused." She strode to his side and took his hand, "You have a good, pure heart, and that is why…" she paused, searching for the right words, "that is why you've been able to win so many battles. You've fought solely with the desire to protect people, and bring them happiness. It's also why," she looked into his violet orbs, "you've gotten so many great friends."

Kenshin was wide-eyed and speechless. He knew that Kaoru had forgiven him long ago for his crimes as the Hitokiri Battousai… but she'd never told him such beautiful, honest words. He looked into her deep, beautiful, yet sad eyes. Sad eyes like…"_Tomoe…"_ Kenshin thought. As long as he had the memory of slaying her haunted his dreams for nights on end, he could never consider himself worthy enough to deserve Kaoru. Still, he would humor her, somewhat.

Kenshin grasped the hand that had rested upon his and told its owner, "This one thanks you, Kaoru-dono, for such kind words. But, " his face regained its grin, "this one truly does appreciate everything you've done for him." This seemed to satisfy Kaoru, as she returned the smile with brightened eyes. However, though he would never tell her, he did not just mean caring for him during his unconscious period. Kenshin felt grateful to her for everything in his life she'd given him. Since his arrival at the Kamiya Dojo, he'd been allowed the luxury of a home, nourishment, friend ship, and most important someone to love. The samurai swore to himself that he'd always protect her, no matter what happened, until the day he died.

"Ah, this one should probably join the others downstairs, " said Kenshin as he began to get up.

Quickly, Kaoru warned, "No, Kenshin, you shouldn't get-!" but it was too late. Kenshin had attempted to move out of bed, but his not fully healed injuries pained him, and he let out a cry of pain, immediately collapsing on the bed once more.

Within seconds, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi had rushed through the nearly broken door and simultaneously yelled, "What happened?" then noticed the panting Kenshin lying almost limp on his bed.

"H-he tried to move and his wounds hurt him and..!" Kaoru trailed off, trying to quickly explain what had transpired.

"Ken-san, you shouldn't move too much, you're not yet strong enough!" Megumi informed him. "You need to stay in bed for at least a few more days before you can walk around."

Still breathing heavily, Kenshin told her, "Understood…Megumi…dono…"

"So, that's it, then?" asked Sano, who had expected something more terrible than this.

"Yeah, I thought ugly had clumsily dropped hot soup on him or something!" insulted Yahiko, which invoked a great deal of restraint on Kaoru's part, while she imagined pouring scalding miso on her pupil's head, laughing as she said, _"Oops! Clumsy me!"_ With a deep breath in and out, these thoughts subsided, though her anger had left its remains.

After the three who had arrived left, Kenshin told Kaoru, "Well, this one shall drift off to sleep once more. You should get some rest as well, Kaoru-dono, you seem exhausted."

"_It was worth it, if I could watch you," _she thought, but instead said, "Well, it has been a hard week... it'll be nice to relax. Goodnight, Kenshin." She gave him a small smile, turned, but then heard his voice.

"This one looks forward to waking up to your presence once more," he told her before she could leave, "Good night, Kaoru-dono," he said, then closed his eyes and awaited slumber.

Facing the door so that he couldn't see her blush, Kaoru whispered, "Goodnight, koishii," and closed the door softly behind her, happy that she could finally get a peaceful, long, worry lacking night of sleep, Kenshin's last statement playing over and over in her head.

So, end that chapter! Next chapter, they'll probably be out of Kyoto and after the Jinchuu arc. Maybe. I dunno.


	5. Interlude: The Hitokiri

This chapter steps back chronologically. It'll make sense in the end, though, I promise. At least, it made sense in my head…

Disclaimer: If I own it, I'm dreaming.

Chapter 5: Interlude: the Hitokiri

Himura Battousai winced. He'd been given his first major injury since the bandits came and killed everyone around him when he was young. Now was the time to change the bandage and replace the medicine. It stung when he placed the medicinal cream on it. A man named Kiyosato had sliced his cheek. It had surprised the swordsman greatly. Surely there was no man whose sword skills matched his, except for his master. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is the strongest style in the world, undefeatable by any man, group, or army. But, the man's actual skill was pathetic. He'd been a better swordsman at the age of twelve.

What this man had was strength like no other. When they clashed swords, he had cried out, "I won't die!" His life mattered to him greatly. Apparently, he was betrothed to a woman of his dreams. Battousai had never felt that strong of a desire to live. He only needed to finish his work, the countless murders, so that the revolution could be complete, and a world of equal peace could be found. That was his dream, and why he joined Katsura Kogoro and the other Ishin patriots. When he had finally ended his life, he murmured something about the girl… but no feeling was felt by the hitokiri. He only wished that this strong-willed man could find peace when next he lived.

Numerous times he had been called upon to act in the name of "Tenchu," the judgement of heaven. Or so they claimed. Battousai. He could see past the façade the Ishin Shishi used to justify the death sentences they'd given his targets. It was all a ruse, claiming that divine beings had chosen them to die. But that mattered nil to this swordsman. No matter how many lives he took, how much pain he caused, he knew he needed to attain the peace the world desired. Then, and only then, he would lay down his blood-soaked blade for good.

After treating his wound, Battousai wandered out of the bathroom and into the main part of his room at the inn. He opened a bottle of sake he'd bought with the money he'd saved up from the patriots' "jobs". Normally, he'd be frugal with his earnings. But today was different. Today was a day that was not so much special, but did hold a small bit of significance to the man. It was the day he was born. He couldn't quite remember his own age, it was somewhere around sixteen or seventeen. Such things had become unimportant when he'd begun his life of pain.

And so, he had taken up drinking. He'd heard it soothed pain and brought away all worries. With nothing else to rely on, he quickly became an experienced drinker. He would not become uncontrollably drunk, but it did numb him for a while. However, while the pain of his life seemed lessened, the sorrow it carried magnified ten fold at times.

"Happy birthday, 'Hitokiri Battousai,'" Himura uttered to himself sarcastically, then raised a glass, "Here's to the only person who cares that I was born for a reason other than wanting a killing machine: me." He hadn't counted his master, Hiko Seijuuro. He figured that the master of Mitsurugi had stopped caring about him when he left just about a year ago.

With resignation, Battousai took a long gulp of sake, refilled the glass and repeated the action several times, until his mind had become rather hazy. He looked above, towards the ceiling and wondered, "_Oh mother, father. If only you could see the monster I've become. I am sorry that your only son had to disgrace you so."_ Perhaps it was because of his inebriated status, or maybe the heavens were sending him a message, but Battousai swore he could see his last memory of his parents, smiling down upon him. _"I still remember them so vividly… father, having given me his bright red hair and mother, who had passed on her wonderful violet eyes."_

A single tear crawled down his face, though no change applied to his expression. "_I can still recall that terrible night so many years ago, when I walked into their bedroom, only to find that that terrible disease had taken them unfairly." _He recalled what mixture of sadness, fear and anger he'd felt when he discovered their lifeless bodies. He was enraged that just because they were farmers, they could get no proper treatment. They could barely keep secret that they had kept their family name. Now he bore that name with shame. "Himura" would always be tainted, from now and forever. "_Perhaps that's why I joined this revolution. Maybe I want all farmers and lords and workers and slaves and merchants to all be equal, to live together in harmony." _

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room was broken down by a pack of big, burly, angry looking men. The leader shouted at him, "We are the soldiers of the Bafuku! We will bring justice to the Ishin scum!"

There was a long silence. Calmly, Battousai, knowing they knew not of his true identity, told them, "Well, you have my full support. In fact, I praise people like you. I'm training to join the Bafuku's army but, as you can see, I'm just a boy. Please, come in, have a drink." He gave them his most believable smile.

They appeared a little stunned, but finding no flaw in his story, the leader said, "Of course! We Shogun supporters must stick together and have good times, after all! Those Chosu morons couldn't win this war if we had our hands tied behind our backs, eh?" he said, sitting down and nudging the redhead with his shoulder.

"_Pompous buffoon," _Battousai thought, but with the same false smile on his face said, "Indeed, now have a drink. I'm celebrating my birthday," and handed them some glasses.

"Is that so? Well, have a happy birthday with wishes of the emperor's defeat, boy!" said the man, unknowingly patting his enemy on the back.

"_He's so ignorant, I almost feel sorry I have to eliminate him. Almost." _His subconscious commented. "Stay right here and drink up, I'll be right back," He told the now severely drunk samurai as he slipped off to where he'd left his weapons: the bathroom.

A few minutes passed, and Battousai returned promptly with his swords, not hesitating to give a finish to their lives. With a few swift cuts, all were down on the floor, dead.

The irony of all this was that this inn had been the one that acted secretly as the headquarters for the Ishin Shishi. When the men had gone up to the room, the other patriots made no attempt to warn them that the terrible Hitokiri Battousai was currently residing there. Not wanting to smell the blood any more than he had to taste it in his sake, he wandered downstairs to where the others were.

"_Well, so much for my birthday present. There's always next year…if there'll be a next year, that is."_ At the bottom of the steps, a man holding several swords stopped him. "Ah, Shakku-dono. Hello." Said Battousai, but Arai Shakku held out his arm to halt him once more. "Hold up, Himura. I heard you tell those guys up there it was your birthday. Now, I know you're not clever enough to think up a good lie like that on the spot," he gave a little grin while the other man's eyebrow raised, "so I figure, I'll give you a present." With that, he snatched away the katana that the hitokiri was holding. When the manslayer reached to retrieve it, he was presented with something else.

"Shakku-dono, what is-?" He asked, confused.

"Happy birthday, Himura," said the sword smith, "It's a brand new creation of mine. There's nothing special to it, don't worry. A regular old katana, just how you like. Of course, it's was forged by me, so it's a million times better than any other sword. I was gonna give it to you later, if your other sword became useless, but it's your birthday, so what the hell? Go ahead, unsheathe it, and see how it looks."

Battousai removed the sword from sheathe and was greeted by his reflection in the blade. He admired the craftsmanship common of Shakku's swords. The blade was symmetrical without a single mistake. There were no fragments of metal sticking out, just a perfectly smooth blade. When he looked at the handle, he asked, "Shakku-dono, is this a-"

"A sweat-proof grip? Yep, I know how hard you fight," Shakku took a pround stance, his head held high and his chest puffed out, "That sword'll cut anything. Bring us to victory with it, Himura."

After a moment, the other man nodded, and said, "I'll do my best. Thank you, Shakku-dono." Though not a drop of emotion seeped from those words.

And so, Battousai continued his work, murdering enemy after enemy, felling man after man, all for the so-called "heaven's judgment." His skills only sharpening, he crept in the shadows and struck swiftly.

However, one thing bothered him throughout his slaughter. There was a reason he had not taken the name "Hiko Seijuuro the 14th. " When he tried to remember, he recalled his master telling him that the alias was passed down to those who had mastered everything of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. But the hitokiri had mastered everything except for the fabled "secret" of the style. Master had told him of it only a few times. He'd described it as the most devastating move a man can use to defeat an opponent. He'd also said that upon learning it, the pupil would understand the true meaning of the style. Whenever Hiko said this, he wore a sad look on his face, as if he had a sense of foreboding.

Did he really need to know the true meaning behind the style? It seemed rather apparent. One needed to protect those who are suffering. That was exactly what he was doing. But then, why did master stop him..? It was quite a quandary. Instead of obtaining the name that meant "One who had mastered everything in Hiten Mitsurugi," he'd earned a title that held the meaning "One who has mastered everything in battoujutsu."

He counted every single kill. No life he'd ended was unimportant. Every jab, every cut, every slash, every sheathing and unsheathing remained burned in his memory. Finally, at the end of the six-month period after he'd received that slash, Battousai had added up that his murders equaled more than one hundred.

One hundred lives taken by a single man. One hundred families were suffering, cursing the dreaded Hitokiri Battousai to an early grave. One hundred souls, one hundred personalities, one hundred people that could never be replaced were gone. Forever.

A while later, he met Yukishiro Tomoe. Their story played out. Battousai had the most happiness he'd ever experienced with this woman, and grew to love her intensely. She'd brought him the first peace his pained heart ever knew.

Eventually the fateful incident occurred. Battousai was mostly blinded, mostly deaf, and was destabilized in his movements. He could barely make out where his opponent was. Feeling out the timing, he slashed, delivering a fatal blow to his foe… and another.

Just then, a scent reached his nose. It was a very familiar, very pleasing aroma. Though at this time, it only told him that he had committed a terrible deed.

However, it wasn't white plum perfume.

"_Jasmine?"_

Ahahaha! Did I just create a time paradox? No, this won't be one of those AU fics. Read and review, and you'll find out what happens.


	6. Past and Present

Hey, back from the dead, sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I would be very, very happy.

Chapter 6: Past and Present

_Just then, a scent reached his nose. It was a very familiar, very pleasing aroma. Though at this time, it only told him that he had committed a terrible deed. _

_However, it wasn't white plum perfume._

"_Jasmine?"_

Kenshin's eyes shot wide open. He rose from his futon, yelling at the top of his lungs until his breath ran out. Nervously, he looked around the room. He was surprised to find himself in his room at the Kamiya dojo. "_But…how! I was…I couldn't" _His thoughts couldn't connect he was so panicked. His eyes located his sakabato lying next to him. In fright, he picked up his sword and hurled it against the wall as hard has his arms could muster.

Just then, the shoji slid open. Kaoru quickly ambled in and began to ask, "Kenshin, I heard you yell, is everything-" but she was cut off when Kenshin leapt up as fast as he could and ran to give her a tight embrace, almost limply hanging off of her, as though he could not stand.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono! This one is so relieved you're okay…so glad…" he trailed off, quietly muttering similar things, his body shaking.

Kaoru hadn't expected the sign of affection, but wasn't opposed to it, and reassured him, "Kenshin…? It's okay… I'm fine, I'm okay, don't worry…" she had no idea what had caused him to be so outright scared for her life all of a sudden, but she comforted him nonetheless. She felt a small amount of moisture on the back of her shoulder, where Kenshin's head rested. "_He… is he crying?"_

Kaoru couldn't believe it. He'd never shown this much emotion, let alone cried before. At least, not in front of her, he hadn't. But, sure enough, there he was, sobbing away on her shoulder, holding her as tight as possible. She felt great despair for her poor rurouni. She wanted to ask what had caused such an outburst, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt his tears. So she continued comforting him until his eyes had dried.

Kenshin attempted to regain his composure somewhat, let go of Kaoru and told her, "This one is very sorry, Kaoru-dono," he paused, for a light sniffle, then with a sad smile said, "This one did not mean to trouble you and interrupt your sleep. You should probably get back to rest."

Kaoru shook her head then replied, "No, Kenshin, I won't. I want to know what happened, what made you get like this."

The redhead, still giving his fake smile, responded, "It was nothing, Kaoru-dono. You do not need to worry about this one."

"Kenshin, you're better at hiding your emotions when you want to than anyone I know. If you were forced to feel this way, it must have been something. Please," she looked at him with a slight pout, "tell me?"

"Kaoru-dono, it was nothing you should have to worry about." He nodded towards her, "You already have enough pressure on you, being the lady of the household. It would be best if-"

"So, you don't trust me enough then?" she cut him off, looking at the ground with a forlorn expression,

That had done it. Kenshin's false smile instantly broke. With a sigh, he told her, "No…Kaoru-dono, it is the opposite. This one trusts you more than anyone he knows." He let out another breath, and said, "If you wish to know what has troubled this one, this one will tell you. But, " he looked outside his window, "let us get some fresh air, alright?"

Kaoru smiled and agreed.

The two headed out to the porch and sat down next to one another. Kaoru looked up towards the sky and thought, "_Wow… these stars…they're so beautiful."_ Almost reading her mind, Kenshin commented, "The sky is very beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

She nodded, then said, "Now Kenshin, please, tell me what happened."

The swordsman took a deep breath and began. "Often times, as you have probably guessed, this one dreams about his life as the Hitokiri Battousai. The dreams are mostly about the several crimes this one had committed in his former life, making this one view those moments again and again, with so much guilt and regret. The most common of these crimes is…" his face fell, "When this one murdered Tomoe…"

Kaoru felt sad for Kenshin. She remembered when he'd told them all of when he'd accidentally taken her life.

"Before, this one could always tell that he was in a dream, and is more of an outside observer on himself. The event with Tomoe, this one has seen many, many times. At first, this one would go into light outbursts of sadness. Now, all the dreams elicit are small periods of guilt and shame. But this dream was different." He looked towards the stars.

"In this dream, this one was not an outside observer. This one was truly reliving the life of Battousai. In the dream this one had no knowledge of Tokyo, or of the dojo, or of any of this one's friends. Only the memories that this one had thought erased were active."

"_He didn't remember any of it… as if he was transported back in time," _Kaoru thought, listening intently.

"Battousai lived his life as this one had done previously, doing every detail exactly the same way he had done it originally. Everything was played out as history itself had, except…" he took a moment to prepare what he was going to tell her, "This one met Tomoe, and we stayed together for a year, as we had. Then, the time arrived, where this one was blind, deaf, disoriented, and heavily wounded. As this one's sword fell, this one realized that the woman he had killed was not Tomoe. It was someone who this one should not have known at the time, that time itself could not logically allowed this."

"_Oh god…"_ Kaoru's eyes widened, knowing in her heart what he was about to reveal.

"It was…" Kenshin swallowed hard, "You, Kaoru-dono." He turned his head away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her, not wanting to see the expression of fear or disgust he thought she had. "This one…. is very, very sorry…"

But then, she put her hands on his and said, "There's no reason to be sorry, Kenshin."

Kenshin turned to see her bright eyes that he could get lost in and the warm smile that would find him. Slowly, he smiled back.

"I know you have a terrible past, and that it haunts you daily. But you know that I will always, always be accepting of that. It's hard, sometimes, to let go of the past. When my father died... I didn't think I'd move on. " Kaoru looked into his eyes, "It was just a dream, Kenshin. It wasn't real. I know you'll never hurt me, because I trust you with my life, more than anyone, and… you have the purest heart someone can have. There's no way you could be hurtful."

These words touched Kenshin's heart. Somehow, she always knew what to say to make him feel better. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. This one would entrust you with his life as well."

They sat in silence for a while, until Kaoru said, "Well, now I'm not tired. How about you?"

Kenshin shook his head lightly, "No, this one is used to getting little sleep. This one would prefer staying awake right now."

"Good," Kaoru said, "Now we can stargaze together! It's such a wonderful night out."

Kenshin said, "Indeed," but thought, _"That isn't the only thing wonderful tonight,"_

For a long time they remained there, talking about life. Their topics varied, from cooking, to the dojo, to their long gone friends.

"I still can't believe Sanosuke and Megumi are gone. It's so different, not having them around."

"Well, this one prefers to think that they are only gone for a while, not forever. If this one knows Sano and Megumi-dono as well as he thinks, the goodbyes we shared will not be the last. The police will surely give up looking for Sano at some point. If they don't, this one will have a chat with Chief Uramura and request the investigation to be cancelled."

"I still wonder what that bird-head did to get the entire police force on him."

"This one wondered that too. At the station, this one asked the Chief what he did to cause such a persecution. Apparently, during a… certain time period, recently, Sano had traveled to Shinsuu and, well…beaten up Tani-dono."

Kaoru searched her thoughts then remembered, "Oh! Tani! That guy that you had to protect from Jin-e, right?"

"The very same."

"Why would he hurt him?"

"Something happened to Sano in Shinsuu, this one supposes. Or it could have been that Tani is one of the Ishin Shishi to have gotten a high rank in the government."

"Sano still holds that grudge…"

"Well, he is Sekiho Army."

"True." Kaoru asked Kenshin, "What was that time period you said, when Sanosuke had gone to Shinsuu?"

Kenshin's heart fell remembering it. It was when he was at Rakuninmura, when he thought Kaoru had been killed.

"Kaoru-dono… this one is about to explain something very painful to recall. After Enishi and his Jinchuu attacked… they kidnapped you. But, only you knew that."

Kaoru was puzzled. "Only I knew it? Kenshin, what do you mean?"

Kenshin continued, "You see, when he had kidnapped you, he left a sort of 'present' behind. It was you."

Kaoru was even more confused. "What? Me? But he kidnapped me, how could he leave me behind?"

"At least, we thought it was you," Kenshin explained, "It was a doll made by Gein. It looked exactly like you, down to the finest detail. Except… Enishi's tachi was through you… and you had a cut in the shape of a cross on your cheek."

Kaoru gasped, "They made a fake me for you to see that I had been killed?"

Kenshin nodded, "That was the plan for the original Jinchuu. Enishi wanted me to feel the pain in losing you to him that he had felt in losing Tomoe to me…" Kaoru was shocked when he heard him say, "This one must say… it worked… it worked much better than Enishi could have dreamed," he turned to face her, "When this one saw you there, dead with the cross-cut, this one's soul died."

Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She had no idea this had happened. Why hadn't anyone told her?

"When this one's soul died, this one covered the sakabato in chains, never to be used again. This one felt no point in fighting anymore. There was no good he could do with the sword anymore. The only thing this one could do was wait to waste away…" he paused for a moment.

Kaoru, wide-eyed, said, "You didn't… Kenshin, you couldn't have..!'

"But this one did, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered. This one did not eat, this one did not sleep, this one barely even breathed. All will to live that this one had gained throughout his training was gone, replaced by a desire to only do nothing."

"Sano left for Shinsuu, but not before giving this one a hard punch in the face. This one didn't care about the pain, though. This one cared about nothing at the time. How many hours, days, weeks passed, unnoticed, this one knows not. But at one point, an old man brought in a bottle of hakubaiko, the white plum perfume."

That triggered something in Kaoru's memory, "Hakubaiko… the perfume Tomoe wore!"

"Yes," confirmed Kenshin, "It awakened something in the mind of this one… a spark of awareness that was dead revived… and this one began to heal."

"Heal?"

"This one relived every moment in this one's life. This one relived when his parents died, when master Hiko found this one, when we trained, when this one left for the revolution, and when…" his voice deepened, "Hitokiri Battousai was born. The memories went on, when this one met and lost Tomoe, and the things in between, the battles with Saito, fought over and over, when this one left the revolution and received the old sakabato from Shakku-dono, this one's arrival in Tokyo, and," he said with a slight grin, "when this one met you."

"This one recalled everything throughout our journeys, meeting Yahiko, Sano, Megumi-dono, fighting Gohei and Kihei, Jin-e, the Oniwabanshu, Kanryu and his Gatling gun, Raijuta, meeting Saito once more, the assassination of Okubo… and when this one left for Kyoto." At these words, Kaoru remembered the pain of when Kenshin left her alone.

"All our battles in Kyoto resurfaced, up to the fight against Shishio Makoto. Every last bit of memory poured into my mind, and then…" Kenshin stopped talking.

"And then…?" Kaoru encouraged.

"And then…I spoke to Tomoe." Kenshin feared telling her this. She would probably think him insane, telling her that he'd communicated with someone thirteen years dead.

Once again surprising him, she said, "What did Tomoe tell you?"

Kenshin realized he'd been a fool. Kaoru would always believe in him. "She told me what revived me. She said that I needed to continue wielding the sword… so that this one could see…" He took a large gulp, "The girl who always smiles for him." He'd realized that this was nearly a confession of his feelings and he didn't want her to know. He was too unworthy, regardless of what she thought. But, she had asked, and he could never refuse those wonderful eyes. He looked for her reaction.

It was a smile. "Kenshin…" she took his hand in hers, "I'll always smile for you. Now and forever."

"_Did she realize it Does she know?"_ his thoughts raced.

"After all, Kenshin, you're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"_Oh."_ His thoughts were answered, a bit disappointing. Still, the emotion had built in his chest. He could no longer contain it. He would either tell her or explode. And now seemed like the perfect time to do it.

Gathering his courage, he asked, "Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"This one… has something else to tell you."

Pretty long chapter there. Oh well, another little ending where you have to read on to find out! If you'd be so kind, review. The more reviews, the faster I come out with the chapters (yes I realize that's not much of an argument)!


	7. With every ounce of my being

Woah. Chapter seven already. I'm amazed.

Haha! So many awesome reviews! I feel so loved! It's making me as giddy as a school girl…I mean, making me lean on a wall wearing shades, give a thumbs up and say "cool." Yeah. Totally.

Disclaimer: If we are not to covet our neighbor's possessions, I'm sure as hell glad Watsuki isn't my neighbor. Cause he owns Kenshin and I own squat.

Chapter 7: With every ounce of my being

_He could no longer contain it. He would either tell her or explode. And now seemed like the perfect time to do it. _

_Gathering his courage, he asked, "Kaoru-dono?"_

"_Yes, Kenshin?"_

"_This one… has something else to tell you."_

"Well what is it?" Kaoru asked curiously. "_I'll listen to anything you say," _her thoughts mused.

"You see, I-" Kenshin began, but stopped, completely clueless as to what he would say next. "It's just that…" Again, nothing. "There's something…uhm…" "_Lord, this one hopes he doesn't sound half as pathetic as he thinks he does," _Kenshin doubted himself, "_Alright. You can do this, Himura. You're the greatest warrior of the Bakumatsu. You've defeated every enemy in your path, every obstacle you have overcome,"_ Some pride swelled in his chest. But when he took another look at Kaoru, "_But this one is so weak he cannot even tell the truth. It must be said. Take a deep breath, and let it flow."_ And so he did.

"Kaoru-dono, what this one is trying to say is…" he cleared his thoughts, "As you know, this one traveled for ten years after the revolution as a rurouni. This one had a made a vow not to kill after witnessing the death of this one's wife at his own hands. Eventually, this one had crossed all over Japan, and traveled to Tokyo, the new capital. It seemed like a good idea, Edo had been a place of little action for the hitokiri, perhaps no one would recognize the dreaded Battousai," Kenshin gave Kaoru a small grin, "You couldn't possibly imagine how much surprise overcame this one when you lunged, claiming he was the Battousai." Kaoru blushed a little, remembering her improper accusation.

"When this one learned of your quest to defeat the 'true' Battousai and remove the stain from Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, this one was very intrigued. Never was heard of a true Katsujin-Ken, a style whose only purpose was to protect. It fascinated this one." Kenshin looked to the stars in nostalgia.

"You, Kaoru-dono, were such an entirely different being than anyone this one had met in twenty-eight years of life. You were so fierce, yet so gentle, so strong, yet so kind." "_And so beautiful"_ Kenshin gave an afterthought, "_Perhaps that will be said later." _You had such a passion for the defense of life, you've nearly given yours several times, completely selflessly."

Kaoru blushed further and looked at the ground in embarrassment, "Kenshin, you're giving me too much credit… I'm not so special… after all, you're the same way!"

Kenshin flashed his rurouni smile. "Ah, but this one wields Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, which has devastating power to kill, and has no ideals of sparing the lives of foes. Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu is completely devoted to such ideals, the ideals of you and your father. Kaoru-dono… your heart is so pure, and it is completely untainted by selfish desire. That is a trait admired by this one immensely."

Though it seemed impossible, Kaoru's blush deepened. She had no idea why he was praising her so much. But she didn't exactly mind, either.

"And your kindness does not end with the sword. You gave this one, after only knowing him for a few days and knowing about the hitokiri, a shelter, a place to end this one's wandering. It was perhaps the most generous, benevolent act witnessed by this one."

"I… I was lonely!" Kaoru piped up, giving an excuse for her readiness to invite him. "I mean, how couldn't I have been? My father was gone, Kihei had just stabbed me in the back, and I had no students! I hate being alone… I needed someone to be with… and you seemed so kind, even though I knew you were Battousai. I could tell, somehow, that your heart was good and pure!"

Kenshin nodded. "Indeed, Kaoru-dono. But regardless, how many people would have taken in this murderer to their homes? From experience, this one knows not many. But you do not realize what else you have given this one in allowing him to stay. From just that act, you gave this one protection from natural dangers, eliminated the need to scrounge for food, a soft bed to sleep in, and that's only the basics. From staying in this dojo, this one has been blessed with the many friends this one has acquired through being here. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi-dono, Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono, Chief Uramura, Maekawa-dono, and everyone else this one has been acquainted with in Tokyo has all been through staying at this dojo."

He looked at Kaoru once more, "In effect, Kaoru-dono, you've given this one a new, wonderful chance at a life worth living. For the first time in thirteen years, this one knew happiness." His expression turned grim, "Which is why saying 'sayonara' to you was the most difficult part of leaving for Kyoto."

Kaoru's face also fell. She remembered what they had later referred to as "the Kyoto goodbye." It had been her weakest moment, both mentally and physically. Because this one man had left her life for good, she had thought, her entire life was destroyed. That is how much she needed Kenshin.

"This one is sorry to have caused you so much pain, Kaoru-dono. Believe it or not, the incident felt as if this one's heart was being torn from his chest, piece by piece. The guilt this one felt was enormous. But the reason this one did not turn when you called to him is… this one did not want to see the tears he had caused on your beautiful face."

Kaoru's blush returned with a vengeance. Had he just called her…beautiful? As in, he likes the way she looks? She was confused. She thought men only liked women who were elegant and graceful like Tae or Megumi, not sweaty and clumsy like her. Kenshin was more of an enigma than she had realized. But, once more, she was not complaining.

"When you arrived in Kyoto, this one was extremely surprised. It had been thought that you would have given up on this one. Feelings raced within, this one's mind was very conflicted. This one was angry on one side. You had been left behind in Tokyo so your safety would be more ensured. But… overall, this one felt great relief for your arrival. It was so wonderful to see the person I had grown closest to again."

Again and again, the girl beside him could not believe her ears. The person he had grown closest to? Did he really think of her like that?

"After Sanosuke, Saito and this one went to fight Shishio and the Juppongatana, this one had feared leaving you in such danger. But this one chose to go forth because this one knows what strength you have in your Katsujin-Ken. Then, after the battle with Aoshi, your voice somehow reached this one's ears… and this one knew you had triumphed. Then the final battle between Shishio and this one happened. Sano told you about the battle, did he not?"

Kaoru nodded. "He did. He told us of that terrible fight and all of the horrible things that happened to you and them, and Shishio's end."

"Ah," Said Kenshin, "But he only told it from his perspective. When this one and Shishio were struggling to stand, when all our energy had been depleted… this one gave up." Kaoru gasped. "It is hard to believe, looking back, but this one did not think his life mattered. It was thought that Shishio was surely defeated. But then… as this one lay there, Hiko-sensei's words flickered in this one's mind for an instant. He had said, 'If you die here, you will make a girl who came to Kyoto with only the hope of seeing you very unhappy."

Her cheeks now the colors of ripe tomatoes, Kaoru thought, _"Yahiko was right. Hiko-san sees much more than we do or can. If we ever meet again, I'll have to thank him."_

"This one tried to move. But the body would not move. Everything was tapped out. Just then… this one saw your beautiful smile, Kaoru-dono. And that smile brought this one to his feet."

"_He said beautiful again!"_ Kaoru's mind was excited and confused all at once.

"Your smile saved this one, gave him renewed will to live." Kenshin looked straight into her eyes. "And when Enishi's Jinchuu had made it seem as if you were dead, this one thought he would never see your smile again. This one's soul was crushed into oblivion. You were the one person this one thought he could protect forever, Kaoru-dono. And this one… well, he failed."

"But you didn't fail!" Interjected Kaoru, "I'm alive, you're alive, and we're back here, safe at home."

"Indeed," Kenshin gave a sad smile, "But it still felt like torture beyond torture. Then, Tomoe promised that this one would see the girl who always smiled for him. And that alone revived the soul that had been destroyed. Kaoru-dono…" He took her and stood up, "don't you see? You are what have kept this one sane and alive. You are this one's reason to live."

Wide-eyed and bewildered, the girl asked, "Kenshin…what are you…?"

"This one supposes…" He gently cupped her face with his hands, "That what is trying to be said…" he brought his head closer to hers slowly. She felt his hot breath coming closer and closer, until their lips were pressed together in a kiss. Stunned for a moment, she quickly returned the kiss, leaning deeply into it. Lightly, Kenshin forced her mouth open, and a small moan escaped her throat as she let his tongue explore. He ravaged her mouth, taking in all that he could, her sweet jasmine scent filling his senses.

Finally they pulled away. "…Is that this one- no, _I _love you, Kaoru. With every ounce of my being." finished Kenshin, dropping both the honorific and his "this one."

The 18-year old began breathing excitedly before leaping into his arms and declaring, "Oh Kenshin! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words… I love you too, so much!" She leaned back, still in their embrace and said, "I love you with every essence of my soul." With those words, they engaged in another deep, passionate kiss.

They parted once more. Kenshin held her lovingly against his chest and said, "Though this one would like nothing more than to remain here with you, it will be dawn in a few hours. Yahiko will wake up and will probably demand breakfast."

She chuckled, replying, "Yeah, the brat'll probably be noisier than ever without food in his stomach. Still," she looked up into his amethyst orbs, "It was a wonderful night, Kenshin."

Smiling, he agreed, "Indeed it was, Kaoru, indeed it was."

Kaoru giggled and told him, "Just plain Kaoru. That sounds nice. I could get used to that."

He gave her a loving look saying, "So could this one. Now, let us retire. After all, we want to be…energetic in the morning, don't we?"

"Yes we do," she said, beginning to take a step. Suddenly, she was hoisted off her feet and before she knew it, Kenshin was carrying her down the dojo halls. "Kenshin, you don't have to do this for me!"

"It is this one's pleasure."

"Oh, I feel like a princess!"

"You are my queen, Kaoru," and before she closed her room's shoji, they had one last kiss.

Though he would never tell or show anyone, Kenshin returned to his room, skipping happily along the way.

Heh. Beowulf, it seems you're a mind reader. This was my first real attempt at writing a lovey-dovey chapter. How did it go? Was it too waffy? Not waffy enough? How was the kissing scene? Did I totally bomb that? Please, leave comments in reviews, and maybe ideas on what should happen!


	8. Redemption of a Madman

Author's Note: Gah, no reviews for the last chapter. Oh well, it's not about the reviews; it's about the love of writing and the series, right? Right…? Still, it is nice to get feedback, just to see what I can do better.

Disclaimer: You know who owns it, and it isn't me.

Chapter 8: Redemption of a Madman

Kaoru groggily awoke the next morning face down in her futon to a loud knocking at her door. "Oi! Busu! Get up! Kenshin's making breakfast and I'm hungry!" Yahiko was apparently attempting to break her door down, as the thumping seemed to cause Kaoru's eardrums to ache greatly. She let out a noise that sounded similar to "Ungh," signifying that she was indeed awake. At this little moan, the hammering subsided and her student's footsteps were heard going toward the kitchen.

It was quite a shame that he'd woken her up. She'd been having the most wonderful dream. She and Kenshin had been out on the porch, looking at the stars and talking, without a care in the world. Suddenly, he had gone into a speech about how great she was to him and everything she meant to him. "_And then…" _Kaoru's cheeks grew rosy remembering the next part, "_Then, he kissed me, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world."_ She let out a sigh. She'd had dreams where similar things had happened between Kenshin and her, but never so…vivid! _"Ah, well," _concluded her mind, "_dreams are nice, but reality is what is here. No use harping on dreams. Plus, I'm hungry and whatever Kenshin's making smells good." _Lethargically, she got up, stretched, and slowly made her way toward the scent of food.

Kenshin was preparing the morning meal, as cheerful and energetic as he'd ever been. He saw Kaoru wander into the room and greeted her with a hearty "Ohayo!"

"Mmurnin" Kaoru muttered, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"And how are you today, Kaoru-dono?"

"'m fine, Kenshin…how are you?"

"Well," Kenshin began, first making sure Yahiko was thoroughly engrossed in his meal, "this one would say," he wrapped his arm around her, pulling towards her, then silently continued, "this one is just fine, koishii." With that, he crushed their lips together for a moment, before releasing the stunned Kaoru.

Her mind working its gears as much as it could at this time of morning, she suddenly realized excitedly, "It wasn't a dream after all!"

"Oro?" Kenshin puzzled, then grinned and added, "If it was a dream, this one would stay resting for the rest of his days." Thrusting out a bowl to her, he said, "Here you are, Kaoru-dono, enjoy!"

She inhaled the delicious aroma and remarked, "Mm, it smells wonderful, Kenshin. Thank you."

"It is this one's pleasure as always, Kaoru-dono."

Taking her food to the table, Kaoru wondered why Kenshin had re-attached the honorific to her name, when just last night he had dropped it. Her mind deduced that it was simply for appearances, seeing as he had just no referred to her as "koishii." Perhaps he wasn't prepared to deal with the questions and comments and actions that would surely follow if everyone knew about them. God knows that everyone had wanted them to be together for the longest time. Even Sano, even _Yahiko_ had picked up on it. Were they really that obvious? She didn't give it much thought. After all, they were together now and that's what mattered. Still, even though she was bursting to tell everyone that she had gotten the man of her dreams to be with her, she would respect Kenshin's wishes, and only let others know when he was ready.

After their meal, Kaoru and Yahiko had their morning lesson, with Kenshin folding clothes near by. He loved to watch the two of them practice for a few reasons. Yahiko was improving at such a quick rate that at such a pace, Kenshin wouldn't be surprised if he were the acting sensei of the dojo within a few years! It was astounding to watch him propel himself forward, fueled only by his desire to protect others with his strength.

Another reason was that he couldn't resist watching the woman he loves at her most vibrant and energetic movements. It was at times like these when she truly shined in his eyes. The added bonus that her exercise made her move in a…arousing manner, in the rurouni's view put a constant smile on his face while he watched her. Due to his recent confession, thirteen years of suppressed hormonal pressure had all been released at once. Luckily, his restraint as a swordsman of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu prevented him from acting on it. _"Patience, Himura."_ His mind told him, "_You would not want to taint her honor more than you have with your presence."_

After the rigorous lesson, Kaoru and Kenshin accompanied Yahiko to the Akabeko for his shift, where he greeted Tsubame joyfully. The two walked over to their jobs, talking happily along the way.

"Those two look so adorable," commented Tae, "I wouldn't doubt that within a few years they would be a loving couple!"

"Yeah, they'd go great together," replied Kaoru, "but they're such a mismatched pair. Tsubame's so shy and sweet and polite. Yahiko, on the other hand, is a rude, loudmouth brat."

"Yes, they are rather different," agreed Kenshin, "But Yahiko is a swordsman of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu. He'll wield his sword as a proud man, and Tsubame will give him the courage to do so."

Kaoru nodded. She didn't know if Kenshin had just said about the two kids what was true about him and her.

After saying goodbye to Tae, the two returned to the Dojo. They stayed in peace for quite a while, chatting about the goings-on about town. It was all running smoothly, until Kenshin suddenly felt a very shocking presence. He stood up immediately, prompting Kaoru to ask, "Kenshin? What's wrong?" but in his astonishment, he couldn't answer. Swiftly, he walked toward the gate of the dojo.

"_It can't possibly be…" _his mind racing, "_There's no way this aura…it's powerful, exposed, but… not hostile?"_ but that was not what surprised him. "_It cannot be… but it's so…familiar." _He reached the gates, Kaoru trailing closely behind. He put one hand forward to open it then commanded the woman behind him, "Stay back, very far back." Feeling the seriousness of his voice, she complied. Then, placing the other hand on the gate, he quickly pulled it open then jumped back directly in front of Kaoru, hand resting at the hilt of the sakabato. Kaoru's eyes went wide. Standing there, at the open gates, was the all too familiar face of Yukishiro Enishi.

But something was off. He didn't have a twisted smile upon his face, nor a crazed, mad, glare. Adorned upon his face was a small, sad, frown. Instead of its unnaturally whie color, his hair seemed to have a tint of grey in it. He spoke, "Take your hand from your weapon, Himura. I bear no arms nor any tools against you."

Kenshin hesitated for a moment. He glared at his brother-in law's eyes, feeling their sorrow, lacking any sort of rage. His eyes softened, and he lowered his right hand, pushing his sword fully into the sheath. "Come in, Enishi."

"Kenshin, are you sure that's safe?" Kaoru asked, concerned as Enishi approached.

"Would this one do it if he thought there was any risk of your safety?"

"…Alright, you know I trust you."

"Good. Now, let us show our guest in."

Silently, they led him down the halls of the dojo, to a suitable area for them to sit. "So," Kenshin began taking a seat, "Enishi, why have you come to us?" he asked, demanding and stern. This was, after all, the man who had given him his greatest grief and guilt in his lifetime.

Enishi gave Kenshin a dark, sorrowful look and said, "I came to apologize." The two across from him went wide-eyed, but Enishi's expression did not change at all. "When I read my sister's diary… I realized the love she had for you. I then knew why she would never smile for me, and why she does not smile for me now. In heaven, floating happily, she wants you to be happy too. Neither Tenchu nor Jinchu can be cast on you. And so… I'm sorry, bat-" he caught himself, "Himura. I know there isn't any way for me to make amends. I understand if you hate me for eternity. I would most likely do the same in your place."

There was a silence for a few moments until Kenshin turned to Kaoru and asked, "Kaoru-dono, can this one ask of you to bring our guest some tea?"

Snapping out of her stunned state, she answered, "O-oh! Yes, of course! I-I'll be right back!" She got up and scurried to the kitchen to brew their beverages.

A minute later, she returned with the hot drinks and set a cup in front of Kenshin, herself, and Enishi. He gave a slight bow and uttered a small but audible "thank you."

He looked at the woman who had just handed him his drink. The resemblance… it may have not been enough to confuse the two, but all he could see in her was his sister's sweet, smiling face. His hands began to tremble; his breathing quickened. He shook his head, muttering, "No, no, it isn't…"

"Enishi?" Kenshin questioned, worried something was happening.

"Kenshin," Enishi responded, surprisingly using Kenshin's first name, "Kenshin… I'm so sorry I did any of this to you… " That was when he broke down, sobbing into his own hands, "Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why Tomoe? She… she didn't deserve any of this! She was an angel… she is an angel…"

"Indeed she was," Kenshin agreed, partially in comfort and partially to himself, "Indeed…. She was…"

Enishi calmed down after a few minutes, then got up. "I should be leaving. The police are still following, and I would not wish to bring more trouble to you." He turned to Kaoru, "Thank you for the tea and hospitality." He bowed to her respectfully.

"Oh, it was n-nothing!" returned a slight bow.

They walked him to the gate, and as Enishi was leaving for the busy streets, Kenshin called out, "Enishi!" He turned around. "Regardless of what happened between us, you are still this one's brother in law. If you ever need help," He held Kaoru close to him, "You know we are open to you." A small smile crept across the white-haired man. It wasn't the insane smile that he used to wear, but a true, happy smile. Enishi gave another bow and resumed walking. Very faintly, Kenshin and Kaoru thought they could hear him saying, "Wha-? T-Tomoe? Is that you? You…you're smiling…"

On the way back inside, Kaoru asked, "Kenshin, why were you so forgiving? He's done so many things to us. I mean, I know he doesn't want to kill you anymore, but still…"

Kenshin gave her a warm smile, replying, "Enishi is a man who has lived his entire life in pain and sadness. Unlike this one, however, he is not so able to find happiness and peace. The least that can be done is acknowledging him as forgiven. That will sooth his pain slightly."

"Mm. You're right, " Kaoru nodded, leaning on his arm, "You're so wise about these things. How do you understand people so well?"

"The teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu are not just about Kenjutsu. Also, every experienced soldier picks up that sort of intuition."

"Well, whatever it's from, it's definitely part of why I love you."

"That is why this one is glad he has it."

"Oh Kenshin…" Their lips pushed together in one more kiss. It lasted for quite some while before Kenshin said, "Erhm, Kaoru-dono?"

"Mmhm?"

"It's time for Yahiko to return from Akabeko."

"Oh! Right!" With that, they prepared for the boy's return and took in the events of the day.

Hmm. The end of this chapter is a little rickety. Oh well. I'd like to keep at least two reviews per chapter (yes, I know I'm greedy) so… if you wouldn't mind… that little button is right there… all you need to do is click it! Please?


	9. If I could be so selfish

Author's Note: You guys… you guys rule. What else can I say? My reviewers are the best people ever. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I can't believe it's chapter nine already! You guys spur me on. Sorry for the late update. Just for that, an extra, super-long chapter! Over two and a half times the length, just for you!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I own jack.

Chapter 9: If I could be so selfish

It had been about two months since Enishi had visited that one day long ago. Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship had gone along fine, with no bumps or derails. They lived happily with each other, in perfect harmony.

And yet… some things were still off. Kenshin still hadn't told anyone that they were together, and Kaoru, though still respectful of her rurouni's wishes, was bursting to tell someone. Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, the fish vendor, the flower merchant, anyone! She'd even run to Hokkaido, find Saito and tell him, just so she could exclaim her happiness. She wished so much that Kenshin would give a hint, or any sort of signal! But no, around public eyes, it was always, "Yes, Kaoru-dono," or "Of course, Kaoru-dono," or "Kaoru-dono is…"After hearing her name rolled sweetly and lovingly off of his tongue, she nearly couldn't stand that honorific.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was having battles deep within himself. Every day, it seemed his mind was split in two, constantly arguing. "_This one cannot marry Kaoru," _one side of his brain would say. "_But she loves this one! She's happy with this one! This one should propose!" _the other half would retort, "_Regardless. She does not realize what she is getting herself into by associating with the former Battousai." "You are giving her too little credit. She fully realizes who this one is, was, and will be in the future." "Even if that were true," _he thought reaching a counter point, "_What could you give her? You're only a feeble little rurouni. You're too poor and too lower class to even support yourself. You couldn't give her anything." _For a second, his positive mind wavered, then recovered, thinking, "_That… that isn't true! This one could give her love, happiness, and protection of that happiness." _But, his negative mind stormed through, "_In case this one has forgotten, this is Meiji. 'Protecting happiness' may have been of use to Tomoe, though it didn't really work, but now the world demands wealth. This a different era than that of the hitokiri."_

It would go on like that for hours on end, with Kenshin sitting there quietly, deep in thought. He would never really resolve the matter, because something else would interrupt his thoughts. Something like, say, a shinai flying at his head. It just so happened that that would occur at this moment.

_WHAM!_

Kenshin went down hard with a small "oro!" Immediately, Kaoru ran to him, Yahiko close behind.

"Eek!" She covered her mouth in astonishment, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kenshin it was an accident you see Yahiko and I were sparring and the shinai just flew out of my hand and-" she said hurriedly.

"It is… quite alright… Kaoru-dono…" Said Kenshin, wearily getting up, "But…this one never knew… Yahiko had a twin… and are we in an earthquake? The world seems to be moving."

Yahiko let out a laugh, "Hah! Nice move there, ugly! Try not to be so clumsy next time!"

Kaoru glared at the boy, "Shut it, you! One thousand swings and the dojo cleaned!" She then turned to the wounded man while her student trudged off grumpily, "Kenshin… I'm really sorry…" she felt guilt… and disappointment in herself… was what Yahiko said true? Was she really that inelegant and clumsy…? Was she too inelegant to be a good wife for Kenshin? Doubts raced through her head as Kenshin stumbled to get back up. She caught him as he was about to fall and said, "You should get some rest…"

He smiled at her in a daze, "No no, this one is… fine…"

She gave him a pout and asked, "Then will you do it for me?"

He couldn't refuse that. "Alright, this one will take a short rest, as you wish."

A smile went across her face as she brightly responded, "Good! Now, off to bed with you, you need to sleep." She helped him into his room, set him down on the futon, and closed his shoji.

About an hour later, Kenshin awoke to the scent of… smoke. "Wha? Something burning? Is the dojo on fire!" He quickly rushed out of his room, but the hall didn't seem to be in flames. Then, he realized where the scent was coming from.

The kitchen.

"_Oh lord…." _He thought, rushing to the kitchen, "_If this one's suspicions are correct, then…"_ running into the room, is fears were realized, "_Kaoru is ruining another dish…"_ The kenjutsu instructor was frantically trying to fix the irreparable errors she had made. Eventually, she was forced to throw water on the fire, for it threatened to burn them all to ash. After the last of the sparks died away, Kaoru broke down. She fell to her knees and began crying fiercely. "I can't do it!" she let out a large sob, "I'll never be able to do it!" she cried out to herself, "And I'll never be a good enough woman for Kenshin!"

In disbelief, Kenshin's eyes widened. Is this what that was about? He couldn't believe she would compare herself to any other woman, that she would even consider the possibility that she was inferior.

"On the contrary," said a deep, soothing voice from behind her, arms wrapping around her waist gently, "You are a wonderful woman to this one."

She turned her head to see a warm smile and asked, disbelievingly, "I… am?"

"Oh, yes," Kenshin reassured her, "there's no need to improve on what is already perfect." He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and then gently stroked his finger across her cheek, removing the tears. "This one loves you infinitely and eternally the way you are. You never need to change yourself for this one. Ever. Okay?" Kaoru nodded slowly, wiping the remaining droplets from her face.

Kenshin stood up, bring Kaoru to her feet. Kaoru felt his strong, gentle, warm hands grasp the back of her wrists ever so slightly. "Now," he began, wrapping his calloused palms around the backs of her hands, "if you wish to cook, you must take it slowly," Kenshin moved Kaoru's hand with his own, guiding her motions. "Step by step, with patience." And so, he instructed her, at a slow pace, placing every ingredient correctly and mixing all the pieces in the right order.

Finally, the finished product was prepared. They stared at it for a while, until Kenshin boldly took the first bite. He swished it around in his mouth, making sure he received all of the taste, and upon swallowing, said, "Absolutely delicious."

Kaoru was certain Kenshin was just being nice, and she had horrendously botched another meal. Still, she hesitantly took a mouthful of her own. Immediately after the morsel hit her tongue, a wave of pleasure and relief washed over her. It did taste good! Something she had made actually tasted palatable. Not only that, but its taste was wonderful! She swallowed and joyously wrapped her arms around Kenshin, exclaiming, "I did it! I really did it!"

Smiling, Kenshin replied, "Indeed you did, Kaoru. You succeeded marvelously."

"Thank you," she pressed her body close to his, "for teaching me."

"It was this one's pleasure, Kaoru. But truly, you did make a delectable meal, and it seems that…" He looked towards the dojo entrance, "It was just in time." Kenshin and Kaoru walked towards the opening to see Yahiko standing there, looking worn out.

"Welcome back, Yahiko." Kaoru greeted him, "How was your shift?"

"Phew!" He wiped his brow, "The Akabeko was packed today! So much food around and none that I could I eat. I'm starved!"

"Well that's good, because we just made dinner."

The boy sniffed the air, "Mm, something smells good, Kenshin!"

"And good it is, this one can assure you," Kenshin replied, passing a side-glance to Kaoru. The three sat down at the table and began eating happily. Yahiko ate so fast it seemed as though he had a vortex in his mouth, ended up choking, and had to have Kenshin smack him on the back to get the bite down.

Patting his now full stomach, Yahiko leaned back in satisfaction. "Ahh. That was one great dinner Kenshin! Nice job!"

Kenshin smiled. He had been anticipating this moment from the second the young boy had stepped into the dojo. "While this one agrees that the food was great, it was not this one who prepared it."

The gears in Yahiko's head stopped turning. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find the solution to this situation. "If you didn't cook it…" he began thinking up others who could have, "Did Tae drop it off while I worked?"

"No."

"Did you order from a different restaurant?"

"No."

"And Megumi isn't back, is she?"

"No."

"Hmm" He stroked his chin, circling around the answer. Suddenly, it clicked.

"You're not saying… she couldn't have..."

"She did."

"Clumsy ol' ugly made I-" Unfortunately for him he didn't get to finish. Almost immediately after he'd uttered the insult, a shinai traveling at approximately the speed of a bullet from a gun made contact with the poor student's skull, rendering him unconscious.

"Ooh! Why that little…" Kaoru clenched her fist in anger, discarding the wooden sword, "I make a good meal for everyone and what does he do? He insults me, that ungrateful brat!"

"Don't get so worked up. It's just Yahiko's nature." Said Kenshin, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"I know… it's just, rrg! I was so proud of myself!"

"You still should be."

Kaoru smiled lovingly at him, "Kenshin, how do you always know exactly what to say to make me smile?"

"This one knows not. However, if this one were to hazard a guess, it would be that this one needs your smile, and would do anything to see it."

"Oh, Kenshin…" The two embraced for a moment. Afterwards, Kaoru retired to her room and Kenshin carried the still knocked out Yahiko to his.

A few days after the cooking lesson, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were down at the market, picking up groceries. They'd just picked up the miso, soy, and salt, and were about to pick up some rice, when…

_SMACK!_

"Kenshin!"

An unseen figure traveling at extremely high velocity had collided with the unsuspecting rurouni, sending him flying backwards, lightly bleeding from his forehead. "Oro…" he groaned, taking Kaoru's hand as she helped him up. He wondered why his head was such a magnet for impacts. Suddenly, a long unheard yet familiar voice spoke.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and… Himura-san?"

Standing before them was the smiling form of Seta Soujiro, the only person faster than Kenshin. "Himura-san?" He repeated, "Is that you?"

"Sou…jiro…san?" Kenshin dazedly responded, his mind still a little shaken.

"Kenshin, do you know this person?" Kaoru asked, wondering whom this stranger was.

"Yes. This is Seta Soujiro, the man who broke this one's first sakabato, and…" his eyes narrowed, "The most powerful off Shishio Makoto's Juppongatana."

Kaoru let out a gasp and Yahiko took hold of his weapon, but put it back when Kenshin's hand rose. "Don't worry… this one thinks he will not harm us. Is this one correct, Soujiro-san?"

His smile unwavering, Soujiro responded, "No, I don't go about attacking people anymore. Not since our last battle, at least."

Kenshin smiled, "This one is glad to hear of it. But why are you in Tokyo?"

Yahiko swore he could have seen this guy's smile become just a bit more smug as he said, "Well, Himura-san, if you wish to know, why are you here?"

Kenshin looked puzzled for a second, and then grinned. "Ah. This one understands," though neither Yahiko nor Kaoru did. "Would you like to come and have a cup of tea? That is, " he turned to Kaoru, "if it is okay with you, Kaoru-dono?"

"Well, if you think it's okay, Kenshin, I'm fine with it."

"Alright then. What do you say, Soujiro-san?"

Soujiro nodded, "I think I would like to, Himura-san."

They returned to the dojo, they sat down and Kaoru went to fetch some tea. "So, Soujiro-san, what have you been doing since we last met?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru returned with the tea and handed a cup to their guest. "Thank you… Kamiya-san, was it?" he expressed his gratitude, then turned to Kenshin and responded, "Well, after I saw Shishio-sam-" he caught himself, "Shishio-san's headquarters burn down, I knew that he had lost and you had won. His philosophy of strength devouring the weak and your philosophy of protection of the weak had clashed, and you had won, only with that desire to protect. But does that mean your way was correct…?" He looked up in thought and continued, "As you said, the truth is not decided through battles and fighting. And so I went off on my own, without direction for the first time in years, to find truth that I could deem my own." Soujiro paused, taking a sip of his tea, "I wandered around the country for a while visiting every place I could. I met some of the old Juppongatana on the way. They seemed to be doing much better, having jobs in the government and being freed of all charges. That is," his expression turned slightly grim, "Except for the 'Bright King' Anji."

"Ah, yes, Anji's fate," Kenshin recalled, "twenty five years in prison. It's shame. This one thought he was one of the few who had actually had a good heart in the Juppongatana."

"That he was, Himura-san." He gulped down another mouthful of tea. "I wandered for weeks straight, stopping in no place… just as you yourself had begun doing over ten years ago. It was an odd feeling, having no one to command, to have the world open to one's self."

"A sense of freedom, yet tied to restriction." Kenshin acknowledged his feelings. He'd felt them very often his first few months after the end of the bakumatsu.

"Well said, Himura-san. Eventually, I came upon a poor village. The poverty there was widespread, with only a few families having wealth. I was only passing through when I saw…" His smile darkened, "A small child being beaten by an adult, being hollered at to do harsh manual labor. "

Kenshin's expression too dimmed. Soujiro's childhood, as he'd inferred, was one of abuse and mistreatment. It had been the origin of his ever-present smile and hidden emotions.

"I don't know what happened to me. At the sight of the child's tears, I… snapped! It was as if every nerve in my body was screaming, 'you cannot let this be, Sou! You must put an end to it!'" He continued, "So I slowly walked to the man abusing the boy and calmly asked him to cease the cruelty. He was drunk beyond good judgment, so he told me some very foul words and ordered me to leave. I then gave him a fierce glare and repeated my request. He still did not comply, and raised a cane to strike me with. Before he could, however, my hand was on my hilt, and I struck him –without unsheathing-" he added, seeing the semi-frightened looks on his audience's faces. "In the chest. Afterwards, I reached into my pouch, gave the boy a good sum of money and told him to run to the inn, where they would take care of him."

"Then, he asked me, 'Mister, are you a hero?' This question stunned me. For the longest time, I'd considered myself a villain. But… I did not feel like one at this moment. So, I told the boy, 'No, child. I am but a wandering soul.' And that is what began my life as one who aids those in need." Soujiro reached out and grasped Kenshin's hand. "Thank you, Himura-san."

"You're welcome, Soujiro-san, but, for what?" Kenshin puzzled.

"If you had not shown me what power there was in protecting those who needed it… I would never have been able to live on after Shishio-san's defeat." He smiled brightly, "I found that I have a love for the good of humanity, and that to protect what you love… you must always be willing to stay with it."

Kenshin went wide-eyed for a moment, and then grinned. "How right you are, Soujiro-san. How right you are."

"However, I still have much to find out of my own truths. I'll need to get back to wandering to find them out."

"Don't wander for too long, now. You don't need to." Kenshin advised.

The other man chuckled, then said, "I'll see after a few years. If not, then in ten years I'll come visit. I want to see the whole family of the greatest swords man ever!" These words put a slight blush into Kenshin's cheeks and a full blush into Kaoru's. "Thank you for the tea, Kamiya-san," he got up, grabbing his pack, "I wish you good fortune in the future, Himura-san." Soujiro extended his hand.

"And for you as well, Soujiro-san," he said, shaking it.

The "Tenken" gave one last wave before bursting into a run of Shukuchi, disappearing from their sight, leaving only his footsteps in the trail.

"He seemed like a good person," remarked Kaoru, "I can't believe he was one of the Juppongatana."

"Seta Soujiro was a pained soul. His only salvation was Shishio, and that will stay with him forever." Kenshin said, his hand gliding towards his left cheek, "Just as this one has his cross-shaped scar, Soujiro has his eternal smile to remind him."

"Well, if you got to be the Kenshin we know from wandering, it'll do good for him, too!" Exclaimed Yahiko. The other two nodded and went back to their business.

A few months passed, and Kaoru began seeing less and less of Kenshin around the house. Day after day, week after week, she would ask him, "Where are you going?"

Then, she would receive the response, "Oh, this one just has an errand to run."

"What sort of errand?"

"It's nothing, really, just something this one needs to do."

That event would repeat itself countless times, each time leaving Kaoru more and more curious. But, as she always was, she would be respectful of Kenshin's privacy, knowing that if he didn't want her to know something, then it wouldn't concern her, until one day…

Kaoru was walking down the busy streets of Tokyo, doing the grocery shopping in Kenshin's absence, when she passed the old flower lady on the street. She was engaged in a conversation with the clothier. Kaoru would not have paid this any mind, except that a few words appeared in their chat.

"Oh, do you know that handsome, young red-haired man? The small one who stays at Kaoru-chan's dojo?"

"You mean Kenshin?"

"Yes, him!"

"What about him?"

"He's been coming around lately, doing a job in helping me sell my flowers."

"Really now? What do you pay him?"

"Oh, he doesn't ask for much, and he's the sweetest thing! He works quick, without complaint, and his hands are so quick and skilled, he arranges the flowers wonderfully!"

"That's so charming." She took a kimono from her shelf and said, "He actually helps me too! He even made this charming thing!"

"What a skilled young lad!"

"Isn't he, though?"

"I'd give anything to live with him like Kaoru-chan!"

"Oh!" She noticed Kaoru in the crowd, "Well, speak of the devil! Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!" she waved her over.

Kaoru hesitantly walked over, "Hello… uhm… did you say that Kenshin works for you two?"

"Why yes!" told the flower vendor gleefully.

"He's wonderful!" The clothes seller replied.

Kaoru mulled this over. This had to be what Kenshin was doing on his "errands" each day. But if he was working two jobs, how many more could he be doing? And why? "Excuse me…" she interrupted the two women, who had gone off on a tangent, "But has Kenshin said why he wants to work?"

"I did ask him once," said the flower seller, "and the only answer I got was 'this one would just prefer having some more funds.'"

"That's what he told me, too!" agreed the clothes vendor, "But I probed deeper and he said it was for a 'special purpose,' then fell silent, and I didn't ask anymore.

"A special purpose…" Kaoru muttered to herself. What could it possibly be? Did he need a new sheath for the sakabato? It seemed in fine condition when she'd last seen it. Perhaps he wanted a new gi and hakama? That seemed likely, being that his current ones were over a decade old. Though it wasn't like Kenshin to care about such things. Her mind buzzed with thoughts, giving her a slight headache.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan," said the flower vendor, snapping Kaoru back to reality, "When you next see Kenshin-san, give him these, will you?" She handed her a bouquet of roses, "Tell him it's a gift for all his hard work."

"Oh, my-" began Kaoru, a bit taken.

"And give him these too, would you, dear?" said the clothier, handing her a beautiful hakama and gi set, "I've seen that ratty thing he wears too often, and I thought he might look nice in this."

"Uh…" Kaoru was still taking it all in, but quickly grabbed the gifts from the elderly women's arms, "Y-yes! I'll get these to him right away! Th-thank you!" She quickly ambled away, deep in wonder.

"She is an adorable thing, isn't she?" The florist asked her friend.

"Yes," she agreed, "I do so hope she and Kenshin get married."

Now on her way home, Kaoru hurried through the hustle and bustle of the street. At least she knew that if these jobs _were_ for his outfit, he wouldn't need to work anymore. It still bugged her mind, as if it was something right in front of her, but she couldn't reach it. She passed an area in which a large house was being built, where she heard a piece of another conversation.

"Hey, where's Himura today? This would be a lot easier with his help," said one of the workers.

"I guess he just doesn't want to do it. It's not like it's his job or anything. He does it for a bit of money depending on his hours." Replied another man.

"Yeah, but still, I wish he were here. That man can run like I've never seen! And for such a scrawny guy, he can lift heavy things like no one else here!"

"Did you ever see him take a break?"

"No, I don't think I did."

"Me either! The guy's like a machine!"

Until this point, Kaoru had been thinking, "No, it must have been a different Himura, there might be another one in Tokyo…" but then one of the workers said something else.

"He's always polite, too. More polite than I've ever seen, anyway. Always with his, "this one" and calling our foreman "Yasuka-dono"."

Kaoru turned to face them directly.

"Yeah, and when he got hit by that rock, he yelled something like, "oro"? What does that even mean?"

"Got me."

"Excuse me," Kaoru interrupted the two.

"Oh, hello," Said one of them, "What can we do for a fine young lady like yourself?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she said, looking at the ground nervously, "But were you talking about a man named Himura Kenshin?"

The two looked at each other, then at her, and said, "Yeah, we were. What's your interest?"

"Well, you see, I am Kamiya Kaoru, owner of the Kamiya Dojo, the place where Kenshin lives, and-" she was cut off.

"Oh-ho!" said the first one, "So you're Himura's 'special lady!' Nice to meet you! I'm Yamashita Hiroto, and my friend here is Umisen Yasuke." He introduced both of them.

"Sp-special lady?" Kaoru said, shocked.

"Yep," said Yasuke, "Himura's told us a lot about you."

"He… he has?" the kendo instructor was surprised. She had no idea Kenshin would say things like that in public!

"Oh yeah, he'd go one forever about "how sweet she is," and "how stunning her beauty is," or "how much this one doesn't deserve her…" He paused, looking at Kaoru, "And I gotta say, he wasn't exaggerating," he told her, with a slight wink. Though flattering it was, it felt a tad awkward. She lightly bowed, told them she'd be on her way, and began walking away.

"Hey!" Hiroto called after her, "You tell Himura that any time he wants a drink, come find us!"

"I will, thank you, good bye!" Now thoroughly bewildered and confused, Kaoru continued on her way home.

However, over that period of time, she discovered that Kenshin had worked at the fish vendor, the bakery, even a bar! People all over Tokyo were harping on and on about how great he was. The only one who didn't know was Kaoru, which frustrated her even more.

Inside the dojo, Kenshin fingered the small box nervously. He rubbed his palm over it, fidgeting nervously. Swiftly, he took a small peek inside the box, admiring and fearing its contents. His mind was battling itself with doubts and confidences mixed into one. Again, he could only ponder for so long, because at that moment, Kaoru ran into the dojo, arms full of items.

"Kenshiiiin!" She called out. The rurouni ran to her, quickly storing the box in his gi. "I was buying groceries today, because you were out on one of your errands, and I… met a few people." She place the roses and the outfit on the table, "You know those two women, the flower vendor and the clothier, down near the Akabeko?"

"_Uh-oh…"_ Kenshin's mind alerted him, "_She knows…"_

"Uh… yes, this one knows them…" He figured it would be best to tell the truth than to lie.

"Well, they told me some things about you… and to give you these." She motioned toward the gifts.

Kenshin admired the hakama and gi. His old clothes had been with him since… well, since the end of the bakumatsu. They were falling apart from age and the multiple beatings they had taken in his fights.

"Then, I met some construction workers," Kaoru continued, "Hiroto and Yasuke. And they told me to tell you that you could come drinking with them whenever you wanted."

Ah, this one's construction partners… perhaps this one will take them up on the offer… 

"The fish vendor said some good things about you and gave me this," she said, placing a large wrapped fish on the table," and said 'thanks for the cutting tips'"

"Ooh, this will be perfect for tonight…" Kenshin muttered to himself.

"The baker down the street gave me these for your 'expert hands.'" She said, laying some rolls down. "The bar tender half of kilometer away gave us this as a present," Kaoru set down a bottle of fine sake. "Basically, everyone I've run into today who has a job has been telling that you helped them, and that you were great!" She rounded on him, "I want to know why, Kenshin. Why do you feel the need to do so much? You don't need to."

"Uhm, well, you see…this one…" he was saved by a knock at the dojo gate, "Ah! That must be them."

"Them?"

"This one had Yahiko invite Tae-dono and Tsubame-dono to dinner tonight. Do you mind it?"

"No… not at all… but we're discussing this later."

"_Ah, but we won't need to, if all goes according to plan."_

They greeted their guests, as Yahiko had brought them with him from his shift at the Akabeko. Quickly enough, they sat down to eat, chatting happily. Yahiko and Tsubame would chat without directly looking at each other. They would alternate looking at the other, until they would eventually catch each other's eyes. After hesitating for a moment, both would turn their heads in opposite directions, blushing and murmuring unintelligible mutterings, then go back to chatting following the awkward silence. Kaoru and Tae would catch up on the day's events with each other. Tae seemed very excited because apparently a handsome man had called her pretty. Kaoru laughed, and joked that it seemed she had a new man. The discussion continued, Kenshin keeping mostly silent, though adding his thoughts in at various moments.

They'd finished the last course, very pleased with the meal. As they all relaxed in satisfaction, Kenshin stood up and cleared his throat. "This one would like to make an announcement. You all probably wonder why this one requested a large and lengthy dinner. Well, the reason is because this one has something very important to say. For many months, this dojo has been this one's home, giving him a sanctuary to take comfort in." He gestured around the room as he said this. "But the true sanctuary, as this one found out, is not in these walls. Oh no, the actual safe haven lies in something different all together. It lies in something so precious and wonderful that it sustains this one's life." He turned to Kaoru, "The reason this one feels this dojo is his home is because of this magnificent woman: Kamiya Kaoru."

The normal silence turned quickly into wide-eyed, stunned silence. Kaoru gasped, her cheeks reddening. Had he just said what she thought he said? She wanted to clarify, but felt it would be best if he continued.

"She has taken care of this one beyond the call of any house owner, beyond the call of any person this one has known. The gratitude this one feels is immeasurable. Because of that, this one feels he must do something to show it." He took out the small box he'd been fidgeting with earlier, and kneeled down on one knee toward Kaoru. "This one loves you infinitely, Kaoru. If this one could be so selfish…." He opened the box, revealing a gold ring, encrusted with two types gemstones, intertwining rubies and sapphires, shaped in a marvelous spiral formation. "Would you marry him?" He finished, his eyes begging for her response.

And then, time froze.

Kaoru could see around her. Tae's hands were cupped around her mouth, an excited look in her eyes. Yahiko's hand was squeezing Tsubame's tightly, both with expectant expressions etched on their faces. And then there was Kenshin, her beloved, with his beautiful ring offered to her as if she were some sort of goddess. His amethyst orbs displayed only one wish; that she give him her answer, to end the wondering in his mind and the anticipation in his heart. He bore that same old smile that he did, only this one was genuine, sincere, not his façade that he would wear to reassure those around him. Kaoru's heart was pounding, faster and faster like a drum, as if it would soon burst out of her chest if this moment did not resolve. Her breathing was quick and light, her anxiety reaching its peak. She could not believe this to be true. One of her most wonderful dreams had come to life and played out in front of her. But above it all, was an overwhelming joy, an ecstasy that she had never felt in her life. Tears were in the process of welling up and dropping, one after the other, out of her widened, blue eyes, in happiness.

But then, something in the back of her heat, be it her focus and priority, or some divine being coaxing her on, commanded of her, "_Say something, stupid!"_ and time began its normal flow.

"Y…" the words were stuck in her throat. She struggled desperately to release them, took a gulp, and said with confidence, "Yes, Kenshin. I will marry you, my love!" With that, she pounced toward him, pressing their lips together in a fiery, heated kiss. Somehow, Kenshin was able to keep the ring out of harm. He didn't really mind that there were three other people, two of them children, watching. All that mattered right now was the woman sharing this embrace, and the fact that she had said, "yes."

The others clapped and Yahiko gave a loud whistle. After the two parted, keeping a loving gaze with each other, a silence followed. It was punctuated as the small boy said, "Well, it's about damned time."

Whew! Finally the end! I had to stretch this out in terms of writing it. I've had very little time the last few weeks. I couldn't find a right place to end it. Soujiro's appearance was something I'd planned a while back. Also, I really wanted Kenshin to propose in this chapter. But I couldn't figure out the right place. Due to that, some parts may be bad some parts may make your eyes bleed. Some bits, especially the actual proposal, I really liked. I hope this story hasn't been forgotten. Thanks for reading, and kindly leave a review, I worked so hard on this.


	10. Flight Home

EDIT as of 12/05: I fixed the error pointed out to me… can you say "typo"? I did write this at like, 2 am, so I didn't have much care for smaller errors. Wonder why grammar check didn't catch it. But for some reason, the first part of Sanosuke's flashback isn't in italics… does anyone know why that is?

Author's note: I'm so glad everyone like the extra long chapter nine. But don't you worry, that wasn't the end of the story. But, now that I've finished that segment of the KK arc, I think I'll revisit some old friends…

Disclaimer: You don't own me. And by "you" I mean, "I," and by "me" I mean "Rurouni Kenshin."

Chapter 10: Flight Home

"Sigh…" let out Sagara Sanosuke. Germany was pretty boring compared to the other places he'd been. Then again, international forces had been on his tail in the other countries, so excitement was kind of a given. Still, Germans weren't like the Japanese. He didn't think that ever in history they would get along.

Sanosuke had been sitting in a small restaurant, waiting for his bilingual friend that had accompanied him on his trip to the country to return with their food. He'd needed to meet up a different friend in almost every country, so that he could understand the people. It was actually quite convenient.

He would often dream of Japan, of Tokyo, of… "_All of my friends." _Sano wanted to go back. He missed his home dearly. Well, it wasn't specifically his home that he missed so much. It was all the goings on about town and the people. He'd missed talking with Kenshin, his best friend, about everything around town. He'd missed Jou-chan and Yahiko's fights, teasing Yahiko about his size, and even Jou-chan's cooking. But of course, he also missed dearly… Megumi. "_Kitsune." _Vaguely, he wondered how she was doing, back in her hometown of Aizu. Had she found her family? Had she gone back? Sanosuke's mind caught itself. He wasn't supposed to care about the doctor. He recalled the last time they had met…

Sanosuke slowly crept around the streets of Tokyo, keeping a close eye. For the last couple of days, the police's search for him had intensified, and he had actually become worried. He'd made up his mind: He needed to leave Tokyo as soon as possible. But… could he do it? A foreign country where he didn't have anything to his name, and alone. Well, not completely alone. He had a friend there who he'd met a while ago… but it wasn't one of his close friends… there was someone else that he needed with him.

_And so, he arrived at the Oguni Clinic. Carefully yet swiftly, he entered and hid from sight, searching to see if the doctor was in. Instead, he found many bags half filled with clothes and supplies. It seemed that the old doctor was going to go on a long vacation. But then, why did he need these kimonos? Unless…_

"_Sanosuke?" the sweet, melodic voice pierced his thoughts, returning him to reality. "What are you doing here? Your checkup isn't for a few more days."_

"_Ah, Kitsune, I found you." He turned to face her, "Listen, I'm not here about my hand… are you going somewhere?"_

_Her expression became sorrowful. It seemed she had a hard time speaking what she needed to. "Yes, actually. I… I'm leaving Tokyo, going back to Aizu… for good."_

_Sanosuke felt the air leave his lungs. His heart felt as if it had stopped, or slowed down to a snail's pace. "You're… leaving us forever…?" it couldn't register in his mind._

"_Well, I'll still visit, and you can come visit me, right?" She gave him an optimistic smile._

"_Yeah, yeah… right…" He clenched his good hand, looking down, not able to face her._

"_So, what did you come here for, bird-head?" _

_He drew in a slow breath, and looked straight into her eyes, "That's the thing, actually… you can't come visit me, and I can't come visit…." He trailed off, "…you."_

_Megumi was puzzled. "Why-"_

"_Because I'm leaving Japan." The words were out his mouth so quickly, he wasn't even sure he'd said them._

"_Leaving Japan? You're going to another country? Why?"_

"_Well, you remember when I went to Shinsuu?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, and you ran back in one day, you crazy man."_

"_Yeah, well, I didn't just run to and from there. I did some things… things that were just and right. But in the eyes of a politician in the Meiji era, I am a wanted criminal. They've got practically the entire police force except for Saito on my tail."_

_Megumi gasped, her hand leaping to her mouth, "Wanted? What did you do to make the police go after you?"_

"_I beat the hell out of a politician."_

"_Sano! Why did you-"_

"_He was being unfair to the people in the village, including my family, okay?" he answered angrily._

"_Your family?"_

"_Yeah, before I ran off to join Sekiho, I had a family in Shinsuu. But that's not the point. The point is, they're hounding me, and I need to get out of here. And…" he stepped closer to her, looking right into her blue orbs, "I want you to come with me."_

Sano couldn't bear to remember any more. All that mattered was that he had left. But he couldn't hide the fact from himself: He wanted to see her. Badly. He didn't care that she would revile him. He needed to be in her presence again. Two years was too long to wait.

Just then, his friend arrived with their food. "Hey, Sano, I've got the eats! Dig in."

"Yeah, thanks Tasuke," said Sano with a forlorn look.

"Sano, man, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's…" he paused in the middle of his denial, "You know, Tasuke, I want to go back."

Tasuke was confused. "Back? Back where?"

"Where else? Home! Japan!"

"Oh… yeah, I guess you could do that." He said in realization. "Why the sudden change?"

"Just… Let's call it an old memory, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Sano."

The two walked over to the harbor, where Tasuke needed to purchase Sano's ticket for him for two reasons: First, Sanosuke didn't speak a word of German, and Second, the fighter was, as usual, broke. Some things don't change.

Sano absentmindedly whistled, trying desperately not to look blatantly like the one of two of the only Japanese guys in the area. But then, he discovered that he wasn't.

"Yutaro?"

There, standing in the other ticket line, was Tsukayama Yutaro and his father, Yuzaemon. At hearing his name called out without a heavy German accent, the boy turned around, asking, "Bird head?"

It seemed that today was all about memories of Japan for Sanosuke. It all came back to him. The kid had been going to Germany to see if he could get his hand fixed from what that jackass Raijuta did!

"Oh! Isn't this a pleasant surprise! Sagara-san, nice to see you again," Yuzaemon greeted him.

"Hey, Tsukayama-san, you too. Why are you buying a ticket with a final destination to Japan?"

"Well, you see, we thought it might be good if we go home. Also, Yutaro's hand…" he gestured towards his son, "Is finally healed! Show him, Yutaro."

The boy lifted his right hand, "Well, it's not fully healed." He tried to flex it, but the fingers only went very slowly and not all the way. "But the doctors here used some incredible medicine and some of the nerves in my hand are repairing!"

"They say he may be able to use it more freely within a few years." Commented Yuzaemon.

"It's not perfect," said Yutaro, "But I can hold a shinai and wallop Yahiko!"

"Heh. Still haven't forgotten about that, eh? Well, I doubt the brat has either." Sano chuckled.

"But, Sagara-san, what are _you _doing in Germany?" asked Yuzaemon.

"Well, uh…" Sano thought quickly, "Oh, you know, sightseeing, getting a bit more learned, that sort of thing." He lied, thinking that it would not be wise to tell them of his transgressions against the government.

"Oh, I would have never pictured you as the knowledge-seeking type."

"Yeah, I thought you were just dumb muscle," insulted Yutaro.

"Ha ha, kid. But yeah, I do enjoy some good ol' knowledge seeking… yep, that's me…" he babbled, wishing something would change the subject. Luckily, due to deus ex machina, it did.

"Oi! Sano! I got the ticket!" Tasuke came running to them.

"Oh, hey Tasuke, thanks." He grabbed the slip from his friend, then motioned toward the other two and said, "Tasuke, I'd like you to meet Tsukayama Yuzaemon and Tsukayama Yutaro."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Tasuke was a bit stunned. He'd heard of the rich Tsukayama family before… "Sanosuke… you know them?"

"Oh yeah, totally, we're good friends, right?"

"Indeed, Sagara-san is a very much appreciated friend."

"Yeah, even if he is a bird head."

Sanosuke said his goodbyes to Tasuke and boarded the train to get to the nearest port. After a bit of catching up with the other two, he fell into a deep, much needed sleep. After all, he'd been running from the police for about two years straight. He only woke up to change modes of transportation; only feeling rested with they arrived in Japan, where he bid farewell to Yutaro and his father. "Hey, Yutaro," he called as they were leaving. "Go to Tokyo and train in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Your place is still held there." Yutaro gave a wave, signifying he would.

"Lessee…" said Sano, "Aizu should be…" he picked his direction, "this-a-way." And began walking, carrying his bag of souvenirs he had picked up on his travels.

Takani Megumi stood for what was the tenth time that week at the small mound. She stared down, unmoving, a pained look in her eyes. Her hand clenched tightly, as she fought futilely to stop the flow of tears from her saddened, deep blue globes. Over and over, as if she needed it memorized, she read the engraving on the large stone.

**HERE LAY TAKANI RYUSEI AND TAKANI SAKURA**

**RIP**

**TWO OF THE MOST MEDICINALLY WONDERFUL MINDS, STOLEN BY WAR**

Megumi sniffled, wishing the hopeless wish that she could see them again. She had found one of her brothers, Takeshi, in Aizu. The other, Nobure, had gone missing since an unknown time.

At the moment, though, she longed for the family that hadn't been taken from her; the family that she'd left behind.

In Tokyo.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and… "_Rooster head." _When she thought of Sanosuke, her heart became cold and bitter. She had felt such anger at him, and at herself for a long while after they had parted, that fateful day. She could remember it so clearly, those seven stupid words he'd said that had started it all…

"I want you to come with me." He told her, giving her a look of pleading.

"_Come… with you?" her mind could not wrap around the idea._

"_Yeah, both of us, leaving Japan together. Whaddya say?" He sounded very hopeful._

"_I… I don't know…" she turned away from him, "I mean, Sano, I have other things… I need to return home… and I'm too afraid to go to a different country, I'll be my first time outside of Japan, and…" her voiced trailed off._

"_Don't worry, we'll be fine. You're the only one I could ask. Yahiko's too young, Kenshin and Jou-chan need each other, Tae has the Akabeko, and Katsu has his journalism," he saw the look of worry, still etched on her face. "Listen, Megumi, please… " She turned at him saying her name regularly, "I need you."_

_The doctor's eyes widened, her heart thumped hard in her chest, so hard she needed to put her hand to it. "What did you… just say…?"_

_At first a bit puzzled, his mind put together the pieces that indicated his sentence as being a potentially compromising one. Thinking quickly, he answered, "F-for my hand! I need you to fix my hand. I mean, who else is going to do it?"_

_The woman's heart shattered. Then it reassembled itself, this time black and enraged. "Oh." She said, emotionlessly, "Your hand will be fine with all the supplies I've given you."_

"_Ah." Said Sano blankly, realizing his attempt hadn't worked. He tried once more, "But what if-"_

_Megumi cut him off, "Is that all that I am to you, Sanosuke? Just a 'medicine box', as you love to call me?"_

_Sano was surprised, "What? No, that's not what-"_

"_Well there are other people who need to use this medicine box! They need my help, you can take care of your damned self!" she yelled as she stepped closer, forcing him to retreat._

_He was shocked at hearing her curse, and lightly pleaded, "Please, Megumi, please… They're trying to kill me…"_

"_Then go and get yourself killed, I don't care!" She spat, the malice building in her heart._

_Sanosuke's own heart forgot everything it had learned about kindness. He said, not loudly, not with much emotion, but simply, "Yeah, I guess an opium woman like you doesn't really care who lives and who dies, right?" The acid dripping off his tongue was so horrible it threatened to burn a hole through the floor._

_This blow struck deep within Megumi. She began hyperventilating, tears building in her eyes, "How dare… You… you… get out!" She slapped him hard across the face. His grimace did not move, nor did he raise a hand to catch it. She pointed her hand at the exit, turning her face away from his, yelling, "Just get the hell out and never show your face to me again!"_

"_You didn't need to tell me twice!" He quickly stepped out the door._

_As soon as he was gone, Megumi let her tears flow nonstop, burying her head in her sleeves, crying alone and miserable for what seemed like ages. "I hate you, Sanosuke!" she yelled at nothing, "I hate you so much, more than anything in the world!" Her tears quieted to a few sobs, "But I love you… I love you so much that you can hurt me like this…" and continued sobbing, until the sheer exhaustion made her fall asleep._

That had been two years ago. Two years since the man she had loved walked out of her life. Two years since she swore her heart would harden, not allowing any romance to affect her ever again. Two years since she had heard the voice that came from behind her right at this moment.

"So, this is where they are, eh?" said the unusually soft voice of a man she didn't ever want to see again. She didn't to turn to see who it was.

"Yes," she replied, staying motionless, "these are my parents."

"May they find happiness in their next lives."

"Yes."

There was a long, uncomfortably awkward silence before she finally swiveled around to face him, the man she wished to never set eyes upon again. "Why are you here, Sanosuke?"

"I just arrived from Germany, and this was a stop, so I thought I'd drop in." he lied, giving a decent excuse.

"I…" she toughened herself, "I don't want you here."

The sadness Sano had felt returned. "Yeah. Alright." Those two words were the only thing he could have said.

After a pause, she said firmly, "Go, Sanosuke. Don't come into my sights again… I thought I had told you."

Sanosuke clenched his fist, replying with an ironic grin on his face, "Well, I was just passing through to see the town. It was a complete accident that I stumbled upon this place. I mean, who would come to see you on purpose? I only gave respects to your parents because they must be ashamed at their daughter." He snarled, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but did not deny them as he turned to walk.

Megumi's throat went dry, her breathing quickened. Regaining her voice, she called after him, "Sanosuke, you… you!" she fell to her knees, her volume decreasing to barely above a whisper, "you bastard…" Her tears quickly moistened the ground. "Damn you, Sanosuke! You aren't supposed to be able to make me cry anymore…" She sat down helplessly, bawling until her eyes were puffy and red from it all.

Eventually, though after many lapses and relapses of fierce crying, she got up, still saddened on the whole affair. "_Two years of not seeing each other, not having contact at all, and this is what happens? We have a go at each other, keeping this stupid grudge? I can't believe it… I really messed up. Lord, help me..."_ She walked back to her clinic, where her brother was awaiting her return.

"Hey, imouto, welcome ba-" he paused, noticing the condition of her eyes, "What's wrong? Have you been crying? What happened?"

Not wishing to reveal the whole truth, she gave him a half of it, "I went to visit mother and father…"

"Oh…" He knew not to say anymore, but embracing her in a brotherly hug. She returned it, needing some shoulder to lean on after the day's events. When they released each other, he said, "Listen, you're not alone. I'm here, and we're together, as brother and sister, got it?" She sniffled a little, and nodded, retiring to her room.

Sanosuke walked the alleyway next to a bar. He was kicking at nothing, muttering angrily to himself, "That stupid, lousy, wench!" he kicked at the air, "Why does she have to be like that! I was trying to be nice and reconcile, but no! She has to just shoo me away, like a sewer rat." _"But you were the one who really lost your temper. That was not a nice thing you said regarding her parents."_ His conscience was reprimanding him heavily. Worse yet, Sano knew that he deserved it. But he'd done what he'd done.

In frustration, he pounded the nearest wall with his right hand, using the futae no kiwami, decimating it. His hand barely felt anything from it; it had made a full recovery. _"The hand she had worked on so tenderly, even when I'd just break it again."_ Sanosuke recalled all the careful treatment she had applied to it, her touch so gentle, and her skin so smooth. Sano's heart pounded painfully at these memories. He longed to feel that gentle touch, to have those soft hands caress his… but he knew, after what he'd said today, he would never feel that sensation again. A sigh escaped his lungs. Resigned, he walked into the bar for a nice, long drink.

Megumi woke up from her nap. The sleep had done her well; her eyes were no longer red and puffy, and she could breath without the occasional sniffle. She walked out to the entrance to the clinic, wondering how long she'd slept. Judging by the stars in the sky, it had been a few hours. The clinic had just about closed, so she went to lock the door, when suddenly she heard a voice in its direction.

"Meg'mi!" A familiar, yet heavily slurred voice shouted. "Kitsh'ne, I needsh ta' talk whish ya! Lemme in!" There, Sanosuke stood, more drunk than he'd ever been, pounding lightly on the door. It hadn't occurred to him until that next moment to try opening it. Upon doing so, he stumbled into the clinic, nearly tripping on his feet.

"S-sanosuke, what are you doing here and practically bathed in alcohol?" Megumi took a step back, fearing what he might do in his inebriated state. Just then, her brother burst in, having heard the shoji slam.

"Megumi, what's wro- who the hell are you!" he yelled at Sanosuke.

"Me? I'm Shagusuke Shanogara… Shaganora Shonoseku…." He babbled, on, guessing various syllabic combinations.

"He's Sagara Sanosuke," Megumi introduced him.

"Yesh, wha she shaid," he added.

"You know him?" Takeshi asked, incredulous.

"Sadly, yes. I don't know why he's here, though…"

"I'll tells you why I'm heres!" Sanosuke interrupted, "I'm heresh to…" but he never was able to finish. At that second, his eyes went blank, his skin paled as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious, causing Megumi to shriek.

"He just passed out…" Takeshi pointed out the obvious. Megumi instantly read the signs.

"Alcohol poisoning! Quickly, get him onto a bed!" She urged her brother.

"Yes, right!" Takeshi lifted the knocked-out Sano by the shoulders and dragged him into a room with a bed. Megumi was already there, her hair tied back, chopping some herbs.

"Get me a bucket and a cup of water," she ordered, "and hurry!"

Nodding, her brother leapt out of the room, returning with what she had requested promptly.

By this time, she'd crushed the herbs into a small powder. She took the water, poured what she had crushed into it, and began mixing it. She then took Sanosuke's head, raised it up, opened his mouth, and tried to pour a bit in. But after the first few drops, he choked them back up, making the effort futile.

Megumi's mind raced. She had to get this man to swallow the drink or else he would die. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself, swallowing her pride. The doctor once more lifted Sano's head, but this time so that it rested on her lap. She gently stroked his hair, leaning down to his ear, whispering, "Listen, Sano. It's me, Megumi. You know, 'kitsune'? I'm going to get you all better. But if you want to do it, you need to let me give this to you. I know you're a tough, strong guy, so just let me open your mouth, and have you drink this, okay?" The lack of resistance she found when parting his lips this time signified that he either agreed, or his body could no longer react. Little by little, she fed him the concoction, until none was left.

She turned towards he brother, "put the bucket here," she said, motioning towards the floor.

"Uh… yeah, okay…" he said blankly, obeying. He'd been stunned to see his sister treat this man like this.

After the pail was in place, Megumi slowly turned the unconscious man's head until it faced the bucket, held it away from herself, and waited. Then, he made a gurgling noise and subsequently vomited heavily into the bucket, eliciting faces of disgust from both the Takani's.

"Alright, Takeshi, that should be enough. Thank you."

"Sure. I'm glad I could help. Oyasumi," he bid her the night.

As he walked out, she said lightly, "Oyasumi…" Taking a small paper cloth, she began wiping the residue from Sanosuke's face, his head still on her lap. As she did so, she could notice the color returning to his cheeks. He stirred slightly, his eyelids steadily opening.

"Meg…Meg'mi?" he may have been cured of the poison, but he was still very drunk. "Megitshune…'dat you?"

She smiled slightly, responding, "Yes, Sano, it's me."

"Good."

This surprised the doctor. Was he happy to see her?

"I want'd t'say… I'm shorry."

Megumi was sure she had just misheard. There was no way a sober Sano, let alone this drunk one, would apologize. "What did you say...?"

"I shaid, I'm shorry. I'm shorry fer everythin' I've done to ya. I'm shorry fer insultin' ya whens ya left, an' I'm shorry fer insultin' ya jest t'day. I dun think yer parentsh would be 'shamed of ya. I thinksh they would be proud of ya, proud that their lil' girl grew up to be so great…"

The doctor blushed, responding, "You…you really think so?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Ya know," he yawned, "Ya got really nishe handsh," With those last few words, he drifted off to sleep. Megumi kept stroking his hair and his cheeks. She didn't know why. Supposedly, she was still angry with him, even if he had apologized… but was she? Megumi couldn't bring herself to answer at this moment, watching his sleeping face. "_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…_" she mused, "_Hard to believe he's a vulgar, rude jerk when he's awake…"_ Eventually, she succumbed to the pull of sleep, remaining in the same place, her hands still on Sanosuke's face.

However, when he woke up the next morning, she was not there. His eyes opened slightly, but quickly shut when the morning light blinded him. He tried again, this time shielding his brown orbs from the sun with his hand. "_Where am I…?" _he looked around, unable to place his location. A sharp pain appeared in his forehead, scattering his thoughts. "_Ugh, what did I do last night? I remember being angry with myself, then going into the bar… I had a few drinks, shared a few stories…I think I lost track of how many drinks I'd had after twenty… then I'm here." _He was very confused as to what exactly had happened. Overall, though, it seemed he had gotten extremely drunk, which was very difficult for the rooster head, did things unknown, and ended up in some stranger's house. Oh well. It wasn't as if he hadn't been in a similar state various times in the past. But something was bothering him…"_I remember I'd wanted to see Megumi… maybe say something nice to her."_

The scent of food being cooked awakened him from his concentration. His stomach growled; apparently with all those drinks he hadn't had a single bite to eat. Maybe he could make this work out for him and get a free meal. Once again, he'd done it several times before.

Stretching in tiredness, he got up from the futon and walked toward the direction of the delicious aroma. As he approached, it became stronger, adding pain to Sano's already empty stomach. But just as he came close to the source, a memory was triggered. Hadn't he smelled something exactly like this before? Maybe someone had made it for him, long ago. He wracked his brains trying to find the answer… and then it clicked. He remembered where he'd eaten something exactly like this. His heart filled with panic. If he was right… "_Oh no… don't tell me that what I did was…"_

But he didn't need to complete the thought, as it was confirmed right before his eyes. There, cooking the wonderful meal his nostrils had anticipated was Megumi, staring straight at him. There was an awkward silence, ended by Megumi saying, "Good morning," and placing the plate down at the table.

This confused Sanosuke even more. Where was his well-deserved fury? Where were the insults, the smacking, and the statements of hatred? This was baffling… did it have something to do with what he'd done last night? _"Better not question it…"_ He thought, counting his blessings. After another awkward silence, he decided to break it by saying, "So…"

"You gave me quite a startle last night, Sanosuke," said Megumi without turning to face him.

"_Last night? Uh oh…" _"Did I? Uhm, could you remind me of how…?" he felt he was about to dig himself deeper.

For the first time that morning, Megumi's face showed some emotion. It was a difficult emotion to read. Something like an expression of disappointment, shock, and, Sano could have sworn, hurt appeared on her face for an instant, but quickly reverted to its blank state. "So, you don't remember, do you? You don't remember how you barged into my clinic, so drunk you appeared to have been dipped in pure sake? That doesn't ring a bell?"

"Well, the sake does," he said, trying to add what became a failed joke, "But I don't remember coming over here."

"Then you don't remember how you nearly died from alcohol poisoning, and how I fed you herbs like an adult to an infant to keep you alive? How I coaxed you into swallowing them?"

It was as if a puzzle piece had been place in Sano's memory. He did remember, when he was asleep, her voice, saying something like, "_I'm going to get you all better. But if you want to do it, you need to let me give this to you."_ "I do remember you giving me the herbs…" he said quietly, "thank you."

A smile crossed her face for only a split second, but just enough for Sanosuke to catch it, then said, "It's a doctor's duty, is all," her eyes softened, just slightly, "do you remember what you said to me, then?"

The man before her searched every memory he had, hoping something would come up. When it didn't, he said weakly, "No… I don't…"

Her hardened expression returned, She turned away from him once more, simply saying, "Oh."

In a desperate effort to continue the conversation, Sano continued, "I guess I must have been pretty dr-"

"Why did you come back?" She cut him off.

"Uh?" he was surprised by the sudden question, "Well, as you said, I was drunk, and-"

"No, I meant why did you come back from Europe?" She stepped toward him, her eyes pleading, "Why did you come back to Japan, to me, Sanosuke? Why did you return to me?"

He inhaled deeply before responding, then calmly said, "I'll tell you why I returned to you. For the last two years, I've been running all around the world, trying to escape from the goddamned police who were in fact, trying to kill me." He saw her cringe in what may have been guilt, "Yeah, they almost got me too," he reached toward his shoulder, "Bullet wound, right here, the cowards. Hurts almost as bad as when I smashed my hand for the first time." He raised it up and moved it, "It's fixed now. You see, I was a good boy, and I didn't use it once until it was fixed, just as you'd wanted it." He clenched the hand tightly, "and it was a constant reminder that I had left you and everyone else back here, in Japan."

"But throughout it all, throughout the throbbing pain in my hand, throughout running from country to country with nothing to my name, having to scrounge for food, nearly starving to death, throughout being shot, throughout it all one person stuck out in my mind." He gave her a fierce look, "You." Her face put on a wondering expression, clearly showing that she was thinking, "_Me?" _

"Yes, you. Every waking second and ever moment in my dreams, you were there. You were everywhere. When I looked into the sky, the clouds formed your face. Whenever I'd feel my hand sting, I'd think, 'I need to see the fox,' then realize that I couldn't because I was in different country!"

"Oh, sure, I'd try and forget about you. I tried meeting many foreign ladies, each more beautiful than the last. They really loved foreign guys. But then, if for one second I looked into their eyes, I saw your face staring right back. I couldn't get rid of you. I tried to escape, and around every corner, there you were! I was going insane, Megumi, insane!"

"So I figure, 'I'll go back to Tokyo, tell her that she can't be in my thoughts anymore, and that's that' right? No, it wasn't so easy. I can't get you out of my thoughts, you can't get yourself out of my thoughts, and for one plain, simple reason that has been driving me nuts for these twenty four months." Brown met blue so directly; it was as if they were within each other's souls. "I love you, Megumi. I love you so much that I drank myself into a near-fatal stupor to see you."

"Sano…" she couldn't think of what to say. She'd wanted this moment to happen for too long, but now that it had… she was at a complete loss for words.

He tore his gaze from hers, his face bearing a forlorn expression, "But I did think about what you said last before we parted. You couldn't have come with me. After all, " he made a sweeping motion with his hands, as if to encompass all of her, "You're a beautiful, intelligent, high class daughter of one of the most respected families in Japan. And what am I?" He looked at his feet, turning so that she could read the "aku" symbol on his jacket, "I'm just an escapee of the false revolutionary army, with nothing to my name, not even my name itself… just a criminal ruffian with nothing to give, and no life ahead. Even if you did love me back, I couldn't offer you anything." He began to walk away from her, "So, thanks for listening, and…" there was a choke in his voice, "goodbye…"

Megumi was silent while he took ten steps from her. Finally, her voice found strength, and she cried out, "Wait!" She ran to him as he turned around, surprising him by wrapping her arms around his back and crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Sanosuke was surprised for a moment, but then leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth slowly, exploring every corner of it.

After they had pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes with a stern expression, saying, "I don't care what kind of social status you have, what kind of crimes you have committed, or what you can or can't offer me." She whispered in his ear, "If you offer me love, then that is all I care about. Will you do that?"

She felt his hot breath on her ear as he replied, "Yes. Now, and forever more."

Once more their lips made contact for a slow, lingering kiss, which was only halted when Megumi heard footsteps, parted, and said, "Mm, Sano, Takeshi's home from the market."

Sano, lost in the heat of the moment, said, "Huh… who?"

"My brother."

"Oh…" he said blankly. Then, he was brought back to reality and said, "Oh!" quickly releasing his love, for fear what an angry brother might do finding some drunk in his house and being intimate with his sister, the only family member he had at the moment.

"Don't worry, Sano, I'll just explain the situation to him. He's a nice guy, he'll understand…"

"I sure hope so, or else I'll be needing two hand casts…" "Uh, sure thing, Megitsune." Megumi stared at him. "What?" 

"It's just that… you're using that nickname…"

"Oh, well… I dunno, I guess I kind of like it. I think it's adorable," Sano said with a little blush. That disappeared after he saw her smile broadly, nod, and turn to anticipate her brother. That was the first time she'd ever heard that man say anything was sincerely adorable.

So Sanosuke waited outside the kitchen, in the room nearest to the entrance. He heard them greet each other. Briefly, he heard his name mentioned, then a pause. After that, a loud, "_What!"_ and then Megumi trying to calm him down. Then, footsteps… towards him.

"So!" said Takeshi, a bit hostile, as he appeared in Sanosuke's line of sight, "You must be Sagara!"

"Yeah, that's me," Sano said, extending his hand, "Sagara Sanosuke. You must be Takeshi."

Takeshi did not take the handshake until after Megumi nudged him with her elbow. "Yes, I am Takani Takeshi, Megumi's older brother. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Silence.

"Well!" said Megumi cheerfully, trying to raise some positive feelings, "Why don't I get you some tea, and you two can get to know each other." She stepped out to fetch the tea and gather her thoughts. "_Okay, let's summarize. Yesterday, the man you'd loved that had left you behind after a particularly nasty parting and you thought you'd hardened your heart to had returned, saying a particularly nasty insult. Then, he walks in your doorway, drunk as hell. He nearly dies from too much alcohol in his blood, and you save his life by being gentle with him. The next day, he barely remembers any of it, and pours his heart out, confessing his feelings to you. Your heart wasn't so hard, and you give him a big wet kiss afterwards." _She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "_This is going to be something interesting to tell Kaoru-chan."_

Meanwhile, in the other room, Sanosuke and Takeshi sat, staring silently at each other.

"So, Sagara-san…" said Takeshi, "How long have you known my sister?"

Sanosuke thought. "About two and a half years."

"I see. And how did you meet?"

"_Well, she ran into a gambling den my friend and I were in, fleeing from some thugs and one ninja, carrying the opium that had killed my other friend, which she'd been forced to make by a madman who was protected by an elite army. Then we wanted to make babies with each other." _Okay, so maybe the last part wasn't that true, but it would have been funny if he'd said it. He didn't though, thinking the whole Kanryuu affair might have been a touchy subject. "Well, we kind of just met by chance, you know, and talked…" it wasn't a complete lie. It was extremely random that she had come bursting into the room where she and Kenshin had been cheating the other guys. And he had yelled about it afterwards, so…

"Interesting. Sagara-san… your last name, are you related to Sagara Sozo of Sekiho?"

"Well, he was my captain, and I was a farm boy back then, unable to take a last name, so I just kind of adopted his…"

"You were in the false revolutionary army?"

Sanosuke bit his tongue. Hard. He desperately wanted to tell him what a terrible bunch the Meiji government were, how they had betrayed and framed his captain as a traitor. But in his mind, he kept telling himself, "_This is for Megumi, this is all for Megumi…" _"Yes, they deluded me into believing I was doing the right thing, and basically stole my childhood."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. You probably know this, but our family has been split up by the war."

"Yes, Megumi told me about it…" when in truth, it had been the older doctor at the Oguni clinic. "It is a terrible loss. I'd heard Takani Ryusei was a great man."

"That father was. He was kind, and smart, and loving…" From that moment on, Sano seemed like had scored a good point with Takeshi.

Megumi came back into the room with the tea, hoping that the tension in the room had at least subsided a little. She was pleasantly surprised, though, when she saw her brother and her love laughing about something Sano had just said. "Well, it seems you two are getting along well!" she said, setting down their tray.

"Oh, imouto," Said Takeshi, through the laughter, "Sano-kun here is a great guy. You made a good choice. I approve."

"Hey, Takeshi-san, thanks," said Sanosuke.

"Please, please, call me ani!" he joked, giving the other man a wink.

"Well, now that you two know each other… Takeshi," she said, taking a serious tone, "I'd like to tell you something. Sano and I are returning to Tokyo tonight."

Takeshi's smile instantly vanished. He said, with more sadness than anger, "You... you are?"

Sano flashed Megumi a look that could plainly be read as, "We are?"

"Yes. I need to return to the clinic there… Tokyo is much more busy than Aizu, and I think you can take care of the clinic here." She reassured him.

"But…"

"Please, they need me there."

"_Geez, I hope this doesn't turn into Enishi version two." _Thought Sanosuke worriedly.

But to his surprise, a smile appeared on Takeshi's face as he said, "I see. You need to go to Tokyo, to the big city to help others. You're so giving. But you will visit, right?"

Megumi nodded, "Frequently."

"And you'll take care of her, right?" he looked at Sanosuke.

"You can count on it," he said.

"Well… alright then… I'll miss you like crazy, imouto, but at least now I know you're alive… it's a great relief."

"And to know you're alive is an even greater one," she replied.

By the evening, they had packed everything and said their goodbyes to Takeshi. Megumi asked Sano if they could make one quick stop before leaving. He had guessed where it was, and let her go alone, back to the small mound.

"Mother, father," she told the stones, "I've found the man I love. And I'm leaving to help more people… I'll come back to visit, though." She walked slowly back to Sanosuke, looking back once more. He wiped the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think they'd be very proud of you, Megitsune," he said, to which she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You said the same thing last night, when you were drunk."

"Oh. Well then it's doubly true, isn't it?" he put his arm around her, then reached into his bag with his spare hand, "Ah, I got something for you, a souvenir from my travels."

"Ooh! What is it?"

"You'll see…" he pulled out the object, and put it into her hand. She opened her palm and saw a necklace. On the string, there was a beautifully crafted, small, golden fox with sapphires for eyes and a diamond for the white tuft of the tail.

Megumi's hands began shivering from excitement, "Oh, Sano…it's beautiful… how did you…?"

"A jeweler friend of mine owed me a favor," he smiled, "strong arms come in handy. Go ahead, put it on."

She did so, and moved her hands to show him, "Well, what do you think?"

"Now it's even more beautiful."

"I love it when you say nice things."

"Hey, everything I say is nice!" he jokingly complained. They looked deep into each other's eyes once more and he said, "I love you, Megitsune."

"And I love you, rooster head."

After sharing a kiss, they walked happily, arm in arm, in the direction of the train.

NOTE:

Imouto: one's own younger sister in Japanese. Someone's younger sister is imoutosan.

Ani: One's older brother in Japanese. Someone's older brother is Oniisan.

Futae no Kiwami: Mastery of two layers, the extremely powerful technique taught by Anji to Sanosuke that requires fist folding within 1/75th of a second.

Well, that was longer than I'd anticipated. It was even longer than chapter nine! But it didn't take nearly as long… and I didn't feel it becoming longer. I guess I kind of wanted to do the SM arc in one fell swoop than in stretched out chapters. Now that I look back on certain parst of it, I think, "Woah, did that really take up a whole page?" Things will get rolling again next chapter, when the Kenshingumi is reunited. For that scene with the drunk Sanosuke, I had so many red squiggles under my words… you'd think Word could understand drunk-speak. Please review, my wonderful readers!


	11. Aftermath of the Aftermath

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't been able to come out with a new chapter… my computer died on me all of a sudden, while I was writing it. So, instead of the Kenshingumi being reunited, we'll take a small detour.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series.

Chapter 11: Aftermath of the Aftermath

Shinomori Aoshi let out a relaxed sigh. Life was steadily getting better. Months and months ago, he'd ceased being soulless, found a good life at his old home, and begun his Zen training. And this most recent ordeal involving Himura's brother in law had been a good break from that, allowing him a short bit of battling. After all, at heart he was always a fighter. Nothing could change that.

Still, he did not find he could smile. He hadn't been much a smiler before… the incident, and the deaths of his comrades still weighed heavily on his mind. But, perhaps soon he would smile… thanks to Misao. She would always stay by him, and in recent times, learned when her beautifully energetic soul was on the irritating side. They had been spending more and more time together, and even though he did not smile, he did engage in conversation freely with her. She'd made serious efforts, he recalled…

"_Aoshi-sama?" her unusually soft and careful voice called._

"_Yes?"_

"_I brought you some tea, in case, you know, you get thirsty while you meditate…" she shyly set down the cups._

"_Thank you," he automatically responded, his manners having never once left him._

"_No… trouble," she stood nervously for a moment, then clenched her fist and asked, "Aoshi-sama, may I… may I meditate with you?" she quickly looked away after seeing his surprised face, "I mean, only if you'd want to, you know…"_

_In a lighter voice than usual, Aoshi replied, "Yes. That would be fine."_

_Her face lit up at this. Struggling to contain her excitement, she knelt down next to him, taking the same posture and form. Though they remained silent, minus the occasional sips of tea, they both felt as though they were communicating better than they had in ages._

"_It's really pleasant with her…"_ he wished sorely that he could express it to her. As cold hearted as acted, he really did enjoy her presence a lot. But the guilt he felt for knowing that he'd made her shed tears… it overcame him any time he would attempt to say it to her. Life was good with her… she helped his heart heal greatly. He remembered the day they had gone to see his comrade's graves…

_They arrived in the clearing, the path etched in his mind. Climbing out of the forest, Aoshi stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the four white stones. Misao quickly clambered out after, also stopping at the sight. "This is where they are…" Aoshi said suddenly, "This is where my four most trusted men lay, forever." Misao remained silent. She hadn't even begun to scratch the surface on the pain he felt. Her pain alone at finding out they were gone was immense… to have watched it happen and have been helpless to do anything… it must have been torture for him._

_Aoshi's head turned from right to left on each of the stones, pausing for a moment to announce the name of its owner. "Beshimi… Hyottoko… Shikijo… Hanya…" a wave of sorrow ran through his body. In anxiety, he gripped the hilt of one of his kodachi, his knuckles white from the pressure. "Justice has been served to Takeda Kanryuu. The government has avenged you…" his voice weakened, as he choked out, "But I have failed you. I became a demon, killing easily, making your deaths an excuse for outright murder, only ceasing because the Battosai was so kind to help me. I desperately hope and pray that your spirits remain intact, not evil as mine was. And still… still I have not brought you any glory, and I never can. I'm sorry…"_

_Misao was, for once in her life, at a loss for words. Never had she heard Aoshi speak so much, so emotionally. He did not turn to look at her, but merely stood there, watching the stones, as if waiting for their response. Just then, for only a few moments, Misao could have sworn she saw the souls of the deceased Oniwabanshu rise from their graves and speak to her._

"_Misao-sama…" said Hanya, "I am glad Aoshi-sama came to see you," he saw her trying to speak, but raised his hand with a smile one his mutilated face, saying, "Do not trouble yourself with speech, we have little time. We are all very happy with him… he has regained the dignity that he had before we arrived at the mansion."_

"_But y'see, we can't tell him, cause we're, you know, not here," said the spirit of Shikijo. _

"_So we need you to do it," Hyottoko told her._

"_The Okashira really likes you, even though he doesn't show it," said Beshimi._

"_But his shame he feels at what he as done gives him a veil of unhappiness constantly," said Hanya, "So Misao-sama, we need you to bring him happiness, so that he may once again smile. Please, for us."_

"_Y-yes," Misao was able to choke out, "I will…" she said quietly._

"_Thank you, Misao-sama." After those words, the four disappeared. _

"_Did you say something?" Aoshi asked, turning. He saw that Misao was on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. "Misao?" He rushed to her, kneeling down and asking, "What's wrong?"_

"_N-nothing," she said to him, "I'm just so glad you're finally back…"_

"_Back? But I was back long ago…"_

"I know, but even so, I'm so happy you're with us… with me." She leaned over and hugged him tightly. A tad confused, he slowly returned the embrace, running his fingers over her smooth braided hair.

"_I'm glad too," he whispered, so softly only he could hear it._

"_Misao has become quite a woman…"_ Aoshi thought. It was true. The kunoichi had matured greatly. It wasn't only mentally, but also… (Aoshi gulped) physically, too. More and more her body developed, becoming more and more beautiful as time went on. Aoshi couldn't help but notice. And he liked what he saw. His feelings for her grew from simple admiration to full-blown romantic attraction. Aoshi desperately wanted to tell her… But if anyone had as much control as Himura, it was the Okashira.

"Ohayo, Aoshi-sama!" said a cheerful Misao as she entered the room.

"Ohayogozaimasu " he replied, turning to see her. But he was greeted with not the vision of Misao in her street clothes, but in… a kimono. It was a beautiful indigo, with small orchids in a pattern all over it. The obi was a light turquoise, wrapped tightly around her slender form. Aoshi's eyes widened, taking in the full sight of her. "Misao… your clothes…"

The girl blushed deeply, her smile faltering in nervousness. "I… got it last week… Omasu got it for me. I had asked for it because…" she trailed off. There was a silence. Aohi looked away awkwardly. Suddenly, Misao looked directly at Aoshi and said, "I wanted it because of you!" Aoshi turned, matching her gaze. "I thought that maybe if I dressed nicely, you might look at me as a woman instead of a little girl!" The Okashira, who was very brief with words normally, was now in a stunned silence. He attempted speech, but all that came out were weak wheezes.

"Ever since the Oniwabanshu took me in, I've looked at you with such admiration… it wasn't long before I… I fell in love with you!" tears were now welling up in her blue spheres, "After a while… Omasu and Okon told me that it may have just been a… a girlish crush!" the droplets began spilling down her cheeks, flowing faster and faster. "B-but I knew as I got older, that I really did love you…" she jabbed a finger at Aoshi, "So when you left, and as soon as I was old enough, I went searching for you! I did everything I could to find you… even things like stealing and deceiving people using what you and Hanya had taught me… just so I could see you!" Her tears now spilling at a full flow, her eyes were so puffy she was forced to shut them. "But throughout it all, I knew in the back of my mind that you couldn't love me! You never could, I was just a little girl to you, nothing more, just little kid you'd watch over and-"

"NO!" Aoshi yelled, finding his voice. Misao was so shocked at this; he'd never spoken louder than an intimidating growl. "That isn't true," he told her, "I do not just think of you as a child. I can't express it because I don't smile, but I know you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Yes, a woman, not a girl, not a kid, a woman. And I also know that I love you, and have loved you for a great deal of time. But I was a demon, a cruel, heartless man… I thought you wouldn't want me…"

"Wait…" Misao breathed quietly, "You're telling me that I've loved you for all this time, but thought you wouldn't love me, and you've loved me for all this time, but thought I wouldn't love you?"

"Yes, that's about it," he said, standing to face her.

"Aoshi-sama, for such a brilliant tactician, you sure are stupid." She smiled through her tears at him.

And then, something incredible happened. Aoshi took Misao's hands gently, looked deep into her eyes… and smiled. For the first time since his taunting of Takeda Kanryuu within his own mansion so many years ago, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu smiled. It wasn't a smile to inspire, nor was it a cynical smile. It was a smile of true, pure, bliss. "I love you," he said, his face approaching hers, "regardless of what my face may say, don't ever forget that."

As he wiped her tears, she told him, awed, "Aoshi-sama… you're smiling."

"Am I?" he asked rhetorically, "Well, it's been so long, I couldn't tell," his mouth was so close to hers, she could feel his breath meeting hers, "And by the way," he whispered softly, "It's not '-sama' anymore," he was barely an inch away, "it's '-koishii'," he finished, closing the gap between them.

Misao had been preparing for this moment for a good portion of her life. Days and weeks and months and years, she had fantasized about this very instant. Now, she was ready. Eyes closed, she leaned into it as she parted his lips and entered with her tongue, eliciting a surprised, "mmph!" from her love, followed quickly by a pleased "mm…" He struck back with his own tongue, causing Misao to release a moan. Their tongues battled for a while, in a heated duel that only increased the passion.

A few seconds later, they were still locked in the embrace. Distantly, they heard Okon's footsteps and voice approaching the room. "Okashira, Misao-chan! I've got a letter for you from Himura and his friends…" The footsteps neared the door, "Okashira, Misao-cha-" but her words ended as she opened the shoji. "Woah!" she exclaimed loudly, which made Aoshi and Misao snap out of their daze and part. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… uhm, h-here's the letter…" she quickly slipped out, but not before adding, "Congratulations, Misao-chan!"

The two were silent for a moment, a bit stunned from the events that just transpired. Smiling, Misao said brightly, "Well! Let's see what Himura and the rest sent, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Aoshi grinned. They opened the letter and pulled out the contents, which read:

Dear Misao-dono and Aoshi,

It's been a while since your last visit. Why don't you come over for a while? It's beautiful in Tokyo this time of year, and we've been missing you very much.

Expecting your reply,

Himura Kenshin, Himura Kaoru and Myojin Yahiko.

After reading, Misao's brain realized something. "Wait a minute… _Himura _Kaoru? That means…" she smiled brightly in excitement, "they got married! Isn't that great, Aoshi-sa…koishii?"

"Indeed it is. What do you think, should we go?"

"Yes! Definitely! Let's send a message right away!" Taking his hand, they rushed to use one of the carrier pigeons. When they arrived, the entire Oniwabanshu and Okina greeted them. All of which had large grins on their faces.

"Okon told us the news…" said Okina.

"I'm so happy for you, Misao-chan!" exclaimed Omasu gleefully, causing Misao to blush once more.

"Nice one, Okashira," said Shiro, "we party big tonight."

Aoshi smiled, responding, "That sounds good. But first, could you allow us the use of one of the carrier pigeons?" Everyone looked thunderstruck. "What?"

"Aoshi… m'boy…" Okina said slowly, "You're smiling!"

He grinned slyly, "Yes, I am," then, taking his arm around Misao said, "You have this wonderful woman to thank." Misao's blush ran deeper.

Everyone cheered for them. Afterwards, Okina rounded up a pigeon for them to use. Quickly, the wrote their response and instructions for its sending, tied it to the bird's leg, and let it fly. "Y'know," said Misao, leaning on Aoshi's shoulder, "I bet Tokyo _is _really nice this time of year."

"It shall be even nicer with you."

"Oh, Aoshi…"

Well, that's it. Short chapter, I know. But once I get my computer up and running, we'll get back to everyone else. Leave a review, if you please!


	12. Shattering

Author's note: So yeah, another filler chapter. Damn those people at Apple. You know what, while I'm at it, damn Apple and all it's products! I wish I had a PC… Also, this chapter may have some… implications. Remember, this is a T story, so I'm going by what I see in PG-13 movies and T games.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. See previous chapters.

Chapter 12: Shattering.

Kenshin sat in the dojo, watching the woman of his dreams training her quickly learning student. It was something he'd done several countless times before, but this time it was different. He felt no guilt in watching her body move, swaying in such away that made his body cry out for hers. No, this time, he felt perfectly fine in doing so.

For this time, she was his wife.

It was the first time since their wedding that she had returned to training Yahiko. Their wedding had been a magnificent one. They'd only planned to have just the two of them, Yahiko, Tsubame, the doctor, Tae, and the man performing the ceremony to be there. But as they began, they heard a large banging at the gate. With great sighs, they had opened the gate to see… nearly all of Tokyo standing outside, smiling, each holding a gift of some sort.

"_We'd heard you two were getting married," _one of them had said, "_Can we come and see, please?" _The couple was silenced for a moment, but then nodded their heads. An outbreak of cheers arose as the crowd had slowly gathered inside the gate, anticipating the event. "_Why have so many people come?" _Kaoru has asked Tae. "_Are you kidding? No one in their right mind would miss the wedding of the two greatest people in the city!"_

Truly, it had been a wonderful day. Kenshin was the happiest man alive. He was married to the most beautiful, most wonderful woman alive. Yet even though they were legally together, she and he had not yet been… intimate. As in, they had not been the most intimate a couple can be. Kenshin wanted it very badly. He longed for it, _dreamed _about it in his _sleep. _But he found he couldn't do it. It wasn't just because he felt undeserving of her, oh no. It was because in all his life, he had never once been that close to any woman… the closest he came was kissing Tomoe's tear-stained cheeks on that last, snowy night. And so, the invincible warrior's nerves had failed him time after time.

He was afraid.

The fear was comprised of many things. Among them was his inexperience, yes that was definitely in there. But it wasn't his greatest fear. He was afraid that he would hurt her. For fifteen years, he had contained every urge his body had through the training of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. But those urges hadn't left him… no, they merely remained bottled up within him, piling on each time he had any sort of sexual thought. And he was about to burst. Kenshin feared that if he let every year he'd spent pent up with it on Kaoru, he would surely frighten her immensely. He couldn't let that happen to her… she didn't deserve his inner beast. And so, day after day, his pain would increase, hoping that some day he would be content in his current status. He sighed as Kaoru had finished her training and went to take her bath.

Unbeknownst to him, however, she had been having thoughts of the same topic.

With a relaxed sigh, Kaoru lowered herself into the warmth of the bath. The steam seemed to reveal all her worries and troubles… all of them, that is, except one. "_What's wrong with Kenshin?"_ She'd been very happy with him, and their marriage had only improved things, but it seemed that all they did was kiss. Kissing was well and all, and it did succeed in setting her heart ablaze each time… yet that blaze seemed to die down after her anticipation in what was to come was unrewarded. It was always kiss, smooch, etc. for a while, then off to bed. Nothing more, nothing less. Why not? Was it something she did?

"_Am I not attractive enough…?"_ he'd always said she was beautiful… but does that mean she could attract him? Tae was certainly beautiful, but Kenshin wasn't drooling over her… Kaoru recalled a conversation she'd had with her dear friend.

Kaoru and Tae were having tea and chatting, like they did normally. A second after they had been laughing over some occurrence, Tae noticed Kaoru's face was unusually glum.

"_What's the matter, Kaoru-chan?"she asked, concerned._

"_Well… it's about Kenshin…"_

"_Oh, poor baby, is the marriage not working out?"_

"_No, no! I'm perfectly happy with him." She declared, "but…"_

"_But?"_

"_It's just that, I don't think he wants me as a woman…?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, he loves me and all, I can tell that, but I don't think he can ever do anything... beyond…"_

_For a moment, Tae's face contorted in puzzlement. Then, it reverted to its cheery form, as she comprehended. "Oh, you mean he won't get physical with you, is that it?"_

_Kaoru blushed furiously as she said quietly, "Y-yes…"_

"_Well Kaoru-chan, don't worry! He's probably just shy! After all, Kenshin-san has had a bad life, and not many opportunities for love, undoubtedly! All you have to do is… tempt him a little," she said with a sly grin on her face._

"_Wh-what do you mean, 'tempt'?" Kaoru asked nervously._

"_I mean, throw him a piece of meat; do something that'll make him come to you, not the other way around. Contrary to what they think, women have the greatest power over men, Kaoru-chan," she added in a voice that didn't sound like Tae._

Kaoru stood up out of the bath, donning her towel. "_Well, Kenshin," _she thought, determined "_If it's a piece of meat you need, it's a piece of meat you're going to get." _She walked out of the bath house and into the dojo, calling, "Kenshin?"

In an instant, he was there, beaming at her. "Yes, Koishii?"

She smiled at him. "Kenshin, Tsubame invited Yahiko over to her house for the night…"

"Yes, this one knows. He just left for the Sanjo household."

"Well, how about we go have ourselves some dinner at a nice place?"

Kenshin smiled, replying "that sounds good, Kaoru. When should we go?"

"Oh, an hour or two should be fine. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Kaoru."

"Good, good," she stroked her finger across his chin, "if you're patient, you might get a treat." At this, Kenshin's surprised eyes flared gold for a second. Her eyes widened, and Kenshin could see his own eyes amidst the azure. Quickly, he calmed himself, reverting his eyes back to violet. She gave him a quick kiss, and walked off to finish dressing.

Kenshin sat down with another sigh. He knew that everyone who'd ever met him would know about his eyes. Whenever he was calm, sorrowful, or regularly happy, they would be a soft purple. But when his emotions rose to fever pitch, in cases of anger or lust, bright amber would show through.

He wasn't born like this. His eyes used to be only violet when he was a little child. But then, an incident changed them…

"Oh, little Shinta, you should go to sleep. It's getting late." Said his mother as she picked him up.

_Shinta let out a yawn, and said, "Okay, mommy. Can daddy tuck me in too?" he asked, as she carried him toward his room._

"_Of course he can, sweetie," she gave him a weak smile as she laid him down on the futon. With a fit of coughing, she fetched the boy's father, who ambled in unstably, his bright red mane swaying with his movements._

"_I'm here, shinta." He said, stroking the boy's forehead, "You need to get lots and lost of rest, so you can be strong and be a warrior of justice, right?" he told his son, raising a fist._

_Shinta mimicked him, and said, "yeah! I'm gonna be big and strong and fight for the good people!"_

"_That's my boy," said his father._

_His parents each gave him a kiss on the cheek, telling him, "We love you, Shinta. Always."_

"_I…love…you…too…" he said, slipping into an unconscious state. _

_As they watched him fall asleep, their faces turned worried. His mother turned to her husband and asked, "What did the doctor say?"_

_He looked miserable, and said, "He… he told me there's no treatment we can get… it's hopeless…"_

_She burst into tears and embraced him. He wished he could console her, but he too knew there was no hope. "What about Shinta?" she sobbed, "What about him? He's just a farmer's son, he'll be all alone!"_

"_I… I know…"_

"_We can't leave him, our little baby boy!"_

"_There's nothing we can do… maybe he can go to the village…"_

_She wept even harder until both of them, accepting their fates, went into their bed. _

_That night was a very stormy night. Thunder crashed loudly, shaking the windows. Shinta was woken by the noise. He was frightened, and went to see if his mommy and daddy could comfort him. But when he arrived in their room… he smelled something strange. It was a small that all humans know deep within their minds, instinctively. _

_Death._

_His heart pounding and his breathing quick, Shinta climbed up onto the bed, to find his parents coughing and wheezing, their eyes losing their color rapidly. His father and mother took his hand in theirs._

"_Shinta…"his father said, a weak smile on his face, "We love you…"_

"_Never…" his mother choked out, drops spilling down her cheeks, past her own smile, "forget…"_

_And then, their hands' grips loosened, falling to the bed. "Mommy… daddy…" Shinta's eyes filled with tears. "Mommy, daddy!" Tears started spilling out, flowing like an uncontrollable river. He let out a loud, resonating cry, screaming and pounding his fists for hours on end, until the sheer exhaustion tired him out. But even when he woke, and saw their bodies, he cried some more, alone. But then, in the midst of his tears, he heard someone behind his back._

"_Hey, kid."_

_It was a strange man he didn't know. Shinta didn't care that he was there. He just wanted to be with his parents. But then, the man took his arm roughly. "Kid, you belong to us now."_

"_No!" Shinta cried out, trying to wrench his arm away. He felt a sharp jab in his head, and cried even harder. The man had just struck him. _

"_Listen to me, you little shit," said the man, "What we say goes, and you're coming with us." He pulled Shinta off the bed, and dragged him toward their wagon. Not with the slightest care, he threw him there. Other men restrained him, as he tried to leap off, to return towards his home as it faded away. _

_Hours later, the tears had stopped, but his sobs had not. "Hey, kid," said one of the men, "Here's something to wet your lips," as he handed Shinta a pail filled with water. All the crying had made his throat dry. "Drink up," he said. The boy went to drink, but when he looked into his reflection in the water, he saw something odd._

_His eyes were bright gold. Last time he'd seen them, they were purple, like his mother's… at this thought, his tears returned. But now, they were different… and something grew within him. His father said he would be a powerful warrior… and he intended to see it through. A scowl appeared on his face. He didn't know what these men had in store for him… but he was ready…_

"_And from then until Tomoe's death, my eyes were gold." _Kenshin thought, "_This one was never happy then… well, around Tomoe, he was… but even then, the chaos of the bakumatsu did not allow for any true happiness… always loomed the threat of death so closely…" _he then recalled one more time his eyes had reverted, "_When Hiko-sensei found me…"_

It had been many months since that day. Shinta didn't bother to count. Every day felt like work, rest for a few hours, and then eat a small meal with the other slaves. Because they were bigger than him, Shinta had to fight hard to get just a morsel of food. But it seemed the masters were taking a likening to him. 

"Oi, Shinta, get over here." Called the head of the trader, Kinoru.

"_What is it, master?" said Shinta, swiftly running over._

"_Here, take this." He tossed the boy something wrapped in a cloth… something warm. "Unwrap it."_

_Shinta did so, and upon removing the last bit of cloth, found… "A whole loaf of bread?" he whispered. "Kinoru-sama, what do you want me to do with it?"_

"_Eat it, of course."_

_Shinta's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. "… You're giving this to us slaves?"_

"_No, it's only for you." _

"_But why, master?"_

"_Well, Shinta, in this day and age, you never know what's going to happen to you. Now, I might not be running this bit for long, so I need an heir. And I've chosen you." He pointed a thin finger at the child._

"_Me, Kinoru-sama? Why?"_

"_I've seen you working. You're not like the rest, boy. You don't complain, your work is fast an efficient, even faster than some of the adults!"_

"_But why not one of your men, like Shikure-sama or Kabero-sama?" Shinta had begun eating his bread, filling his very empty stomach._

"_Those guys couldn't run this setup for their life. That is, without a guy like me. So, I think you'll be a good trader, if you're trained right. And, you'll get good treats. You like that bread?" Shinta nodded. It was as if there was nothing more delicious in the world. "Well, there's that and more where it came from, if you agree."_

"_Oh, th-thank you, Kinoru-sama. Your kindness is great."_

"_Hey, you're a special kid, Shinta. Too good to be a slave."_

_Shinta worked happily the rest of the day. Soon, there was to be no more of this, and he would lead a comfortable life. "I'm sorry father…" he said to himself, "I can't be a proud warrior like you wanted… it wasn't meant for me… the most I can do is this…" he was a bit ashamed that he would be enslaving people instead of saving them… but what else could he do? It wasn't as if a sword master was going to walk in the clearing the next day and teach him._

"_Oi, Kinoru-san, check this out!" said the fat Shikure, bringing behind him some beautiful young women, clad in very nice-looking kimono, "I got the three best broads in the brothel, for a third of a price each!"_

"_Well done, Shikure-kun." He looked at the girls, "Hello. You'll be just fine tonight." He said with a sinister grin on his face. Then, looking at his watch, he said, "Oh my, how rude, I must leave you three lovely ladies for a moment to run a few… errands…" he looked over at the boy, "Shinta, come here and entertain our guests, will you?"_

"_Hai, Kinoru-sama," he nodded, scampering to them as Kinoru walked off. "Hi…" he said nervously, "My name is Shinta… it's a pleasure to meet you." _

_The girls, whose faces had been frightened frowns, lit up with warm smiles. One of them kneeled down to him looked at him with her dark blue eyes, and said, "Hello, Shinta. I'm Akane, and these two are Kasumi and Sakura." She gestured toward the other two._

"_Hey there!" said Kasumi, waving._

"_Hello," said Sakura. _

"_I hope you enjoy your time here…" said Shinta, "Kinoru-sama is a very kind man."_

"_Is he now…" said Akane, a look of disbelief on her face._

"_Yes… he lets me eat full meals sometimes!" said the boy excitedly._

"_Only sometimes? Don't you get fed normally?" asked Kasumi._

"_Oh, no, that would never happen. I'm only a slave, after all."_

_Looks of sorrow and pity fell on their faces. "I'm sorry, Shinta." Said Sakura, "You see, we're slaves too."_

"_You are?" Shinta asked, eyes wide, "But, you're so clean and pretty!"_

"_Thank you, but we're a different kind of slave than you are…" she said, her facing baring a sad smile, "instead of hard labor, we do an even harder task."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Oh, it's something that you'll learn of when you get older."_

"_Hey, Shinta… you're hair is awfully long… haven't you been able to get it cut?" asked Kasumi._

"_No, the master doesn't allow us to get ourselves clean very often."_

"_Well, it has to get in the way sometimes, right?"_

"_Yes… it does…"_

"_Well, let me fix it up for you," said Akane, tearing a small bit of cloth off of her kimono. She reached toward the back of his head, took a handful of hair and tied it with the cloth strip, making a small ponytail. "There," she leaned back, admiring her work, "Now it won't bother you as much."_

_Shinta shook his head, feeling the small strand of hair move back and forth with each of his motions. He smiled brightly, "Thank you very much, Akane-san!" he to each one, saying, "You three are very nice people!"_

"_Well, you're a very nice boy!" said Sakura._

"_Thank you…" said Shinta, hugging the woman's legs._

"_Aww…" said Akane and Kasumi, going down to return the embrace._

"_Oh-ho!" said Kinoru, returning from wherever he had been, "I see you're quite the ladies' man!" he winked to the child. "Well, ladies, it is time, if you please."_

_He motioned and they followed him, giving a wave to the boy as they passed, sorrowful looks on their faces. "Goodbye, Shinta," Sakura said, as she disappeared, following her friends into the hut._

…_……_

_The next day, Shinta awoke to the sound of swords clashing, voices screaming, and flesh being cut. The scent of death once again reached Shinta's nose for the first time in months. Blood now accompanied the smell. He raced outside as fast as his feet could take him, encountering a gruesome scene. _

_There were men with blades that Shinta didn't know. They had crazed, hungry looks on their faces. Several of his fellow slaves were dead. Kinoru and Shikure were dead, and Shinta was able to see Kabero being struck down. Shinta was frozen in his place as the men carried off their wealth, continuing their slaughter. Then, he spotted Akane, Kasumi and Sakura huddled together, as one of them began stepping towards them. Suddenly, his body began moving, before he knew what had happened. He only understood one thing._

_He needed to save them._

_He couldn't allow them to die… they had been so kind… he needed to save the kind people. Finally, he was between the men and the women. "Shinta!" they each cried out, "get away! Run! Get out of here!" He ignored them. _

_Arms stretched wide, he looked at the men and yelled, "Don't come any closer!"_

_At this, they looked surprised, then laughed. "Get this, you guys! Th' little punk thinks he can protect these bitches!" said one of them. They laughed harder. He turned to Shinta, saying, "Listen, kid, we'd love to get you out of the picture, but those three gotta be dead. They've got nice ribbons and jewelry."_

_Shinta remained firm. "No! Take me instead!"_

_The man shrugged, drawing his blade while he stepped forward, "Well kid, if you really want to…" he lunged at Shinta._

_In a split second, the girls' eyes all met. They seemed to reach an agreement and shoved Shinta out of the way. The man's charge ripped through all three of them. _

"_Akane-san, Kasumi-san, Sakura-san!" Shinta cried out, trying to reach out his hand to them. _

"_Well well, what a shame" said the murderer with a sick grin on his face, "don't be glum, boy, you'll be joining them next." He raised his hand to kill Shinta… but then, his hand wasn't there anymore. In its place was a bleeding stump, clutched by the man as he howled in pain. _

_A man stood, his back turned to the group, a bloodied, wooden-handle sword in his grip. His figure was tall, muscular, but slim. The hair on his head was long and black, reaching down past his waist. Atop his shoulders, he wore a large white cloak. "You bastard!" the man's victim called, enraged. He looked at his stunned men, "Don't just stand there! Kill him!" They hesitated for a moment, then all charge._

"_You all? Kill me?" said the longhaired man, sheathing his sword instantly. "That's hilarious." Several men stepped towards him, and then were suddenly in two, just as the leader's hand had been removed. Where the man in the cloak had been was now a dust cloud, for he had lunged in an instant and delivered his strike. _

_Shinta could only watch in amazement as this hero mauled more of them. As this transpired, Akane, whom he had thought dead, spoke to him. "Sh-Shinta…" she said, stroking his cheek with her blood covered hand, "You're free now, no more a slave… run free, live the life you wanted… please…" her hand fell from his face and her eyes lost their light. Her breathing stopped, and she was no more. The boy was paralyzed. No tears fell, but he felt something in his eyes change, as if they were transforming_

_As one more fell, a comrade of his cried, "Wh… What… are you!"_

_In a cold, yet heroic voice, he answered him, "There is no point in naming myself to those who are about to die." He quickly demolished the rest of them. The man turned to Shinta, huddled over the bodies of the women he had made swift friends with. Words came out of his mouth, directed at the boy, but he did not listen. At this moment, his mind was blank. All he heard was that he could not be sorrowful or hateful. He said a few more things, and then left, leaving Shinta alone at the scene of the massacre._

_After what seemed like ages, Shinta's mind began functioning again. He rose from the pile of bodies, his fists clenched in determination. "Their bodies must not be left to rot…" he thought, "They must have safe travel to the afterlife… and I must do it, for my failure to protect them…" He began to dig holes, each big enough for a body. His body never tired as he built innumerable graves, his hands raw and bleeding from the strain. He did not just do it for the women, but for his fellow slaves, his masters, and even the bandits. _

_His mind wasn't registering his fatigue, just the will to work and give them proper burials. After he'd dug the resting places, he needed markers for their graves. _

_He searched the ruined hut, finding an axe. Lifting it with all his might, he ran to the surrounding trees and began swinging. It took hours to take down one tree. But he worked tirelessly, for days and nights on end, never ceasing except for nourishment, until he had enough material. He covered all the bodies in the graves, and built their markers… all except three._

_Shinta looked around the wasteland he was in, trying to find something suitable to use for the three wonderful women's markers… he searched all around the area, but found nothing. All he could find were three white boulders. With what little strength was left in him, he pushed the boulders to the graves. He stood back, looking at the fruits of his labor, the fatigue finally hitting him. But he did not want to sleep. He did not want any peace, just to stand there, until death took him. But just then…_

_The towering swordsman returned._

_They talked about the graves, and he gave the women's graves a dose of his sake, claiming it was good. Then, he took Shinta with him, telling he would give him his, "precious knowledge." Little did he know, that his dream of becoming a great warrior would begin its path of becoming true._

"_And then this one became the battosai…" _Kenshin didn't feel like recalling those painful memories anymore than he did in his dreams. But his eyes did not change only in great periods of emotional change now… instead, they fluctuated with his mind's slightest difference. Kenshin had deduced where it had come from. When he had fought the Yaminobu, and the man named Sumita had blinded him temporarily, it did something permanent to his eyes. It triggered some link between his mind and his retina to react whenever he would feel a different emotion. This effectively finished the separation between they hitokiri and the rurouni. Respectively, the differences lay in anger and lust, and calmness, contented, and sorrow.

If he were to become lustful with Kaoru, would his eyes strike fear in her eyes? There were only two instances in which he'd seen her cry. One was when he'd said goodbye to her for Kyoto, and the other… was when he had lost control as the hitokiri in the battles with Jin-eh and Saito. Being the wonderful woman she was, she'd denied that he was the hitokiri any longer. But still, it was within him. The Amakakeru-Ryuno Hirameki had been able to suppress the battle-hungry battosai… but what of the Kaoru-hungry one? Kenshin doubted any technique or teaching could satisfy the longing.

"This one had better change into his clothes for tonight…" he muttered to himself, getting up. Kenshin fetched his good gi and hakama. A short while after he had donned them, Kaoru-appeared in his line of sight from the hall, looking stunning as usual.

But something was different. Had she applied… makeup? She was definitely wearing lipstick, and there was a beautiful tint of color under her eyes… these additions made Kenshin feel his control slipping as he said in an unusually deep voice, "Kaoru… you look incredible…" but he soon regained himself as his voice stretched to his higher, rurouni octave. "Shall we go?"

Kaoru hadn't missed the shift in his tone. She thought she had also seen a few flecks of gold mixing with the violet. This meant only one thing: Her plan was working. "Yes, Kenshin, let's," she said simply, a satisfied grin on her face. She grasped his hand and led them out the dojo gate.

The restaurant they went was crowded. It seemed that there were nearly no tables open, save a few. Kenshin and Kaoru walked toward the maitre d' who quickly said, "I'm sorry, sir and madam, but we are nearly fi- wait a second," he focused on their faces, "Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san! It's so nice to see you! Come, come in, I can get a table for you." As he led them toward their table, Kaoru remembered what Tae had said about them on their wedding day.

"_The two greatest people, huh?" _thought Kaoru, "_I don't know about that… but I'm glad at least people like us enough."_

"I'll get you two a waiter soon, but would you like anything to drink?" the man asked eagerly.

"Some chilled sake, please." Said Kaoru. Hearing these words, Kenshin's mind suddenly felt a surge. Around him, the world had seemed to go black. The memories in his mind were searched, as he found the one he'd been looking for. It was the same drink Tomoe had ordered on the night she and he had met.

The night he'd made blood rain.

"And for you, sir?" asked the Maitre d'. "Sir?"

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru worriedly.

Her soft voice snapped him out of his daze. "This one apologizes, what was the question?"

"What would you prefer for a drink, sir?"

"Ah… the same as hers, thank you,"

"They'll be here within a moment. Thank you very much!" he left the two alone.

After she'd made sure he was out of earshot, Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, "What was that about?"

Kenshin feigned confusion, "Oro? What was what about?"

"You know what, that stunned look you got on your face and everything!"

"Oh, that…" he put on his false smile, "This one just got distracted by something, is all."

Kaoru pouted, looking hurt, "Kenshin, I've seen that smile before… you're hiding something. You said you'd tell me everything… and I'm your wife now… doesn't that count for anything?" she asked as though he had wounded her.

"_Why does she have to be so adorable when she pouts?" _Kenshin thought, his heart filling with guilt. His eyes turned soft as the smile faded. "Kaoru…" he said gently, "You're right. This one… should be able to tell you everything… this one is sorry and will tell you the truth. You see, on the night when this one met Tomoe, she had been getting drunk out of sorrow… and the drink she'd ordered was the same one you had ordered… and well, it triggered a memory…" he trailed off.

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry! You should have told me!" now she felt a bit of guilt.

"No, it's alright, the past is done with… this one is here now," he put one palm gently on her cheek, "With the woman he loves more than anything else." He laid a small kiss on her lips, giving her a true smile. "Now, let's enjoy this dinner, shall we?" At her nod and beaming face, he said, "Ah, there's the smile that I love…" and brushed lips with her once more.

Soon, their drinks arrived. Kenshin raised his cup in the air, in between them, proclaiming, "To us."

Following suit, Kaoru lightly tapped her cup against his, agreeing, "To us!" They lifted their glasses toward the others' mouth and tilted for a moment, allowing the liquid to flow.

For the entire dinner, even as they spoke, Kenshin battled his urges and desires. _"She's so beautiful with that kimono on… though I bet she'd be even more beautiful without it… No! Stop those thoughts this instant! Bad thoughts lead to bad actions… just be glad with what you have… but remember what happened last time you wanted to be happy with what you had? You nearly killed a man, and nearly died yourself. Keeping your feelings at bay is not, from experience, a good idea. But… this one doesn't want to harm her… what a dilemma."_

As they finished their meal and began walking from the restaurant, a crack of thunder flared through the sky. Kaoru leapt onto Kenshin's arm, shivering in fear, but after realizing what she'd done, felt silly and let go, blushing. "Kaoru… are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Kenshin asked.

A very soft "yes" and a small nod was all the response she gave him.

"Well, that's alright," Kenshin said with a smile, "but it's only noise, nothing more."

"But it's so loud and sudden, and it sounds so terrible, like the air being ripped apart! How can you not hate it?" she asked indignantly.

"When this one was young, he was very afraid of the noises as well… but throughout this one's life, he realized…" his look grew darker, "there are many more things to be afraid of." They were both silent for a moment, until they heard the _plip, plop_, sounds of rain. Soon, it became a downpour, drenching everything, people running for cover. "We'd best get out of this rain," Kenshin said, taking an arm firmly around Kaoru, "Let's go."

Kaoru nodded, beginning to walk forward, "Ri-iiiight!" but she was quickly lifted off her feet. The world around her became a blurred swirl; it was as if time itself had slowed and she was floating through the world. After a second, she realized she wasn't floating at all, but that Kenshin was carrying her, and had gone into Shinsoku "god speed." "_So this is what it's like…"_ she thought. Many times she had seen Kenshin dart around at top speed and wondered what it would be like to go that fast, to be the dancer of heaven. It was an incredible feeling, and although they were traveling at very unsafe velocity, the warm hands carrying her assured Kaoru that she was completely safe in his arms.

Within minutes, they had reached the Kamiya dojo entrance, skipped opening the gate and simply leaping over it, and landed through the doorway into a dry zone. Despite Kenshin's swift pace, they had both managed to become extremely drenched. He set down Kaoru, taking a gaze at her. Once again, the proper side and the lustful side of his mind battled. The wetness had only made her more tempting, but Kenshin fought hard to keep his will steady.

"Kenshin…" she said in a soothing voice, "Let's dry off and slip into some more… comfortable clothes, hm?"

"Huh?" Kenshin was brought out of the hypnotism, "Oh, s-sure, Kaoru, yes, that's a good idea, indeed…" he babbled aimlessly.

"Alright then, see you in a bit." She walked off to change. Kenshin quickly fetched his old, worn out gi and hakama put them on himself. Oh yes, they were much more comfortable. Kaoru soon stepped out in her usual training uniform… Kenshin supposed it was the most comfortable thing she owned.

But something was different about her… and as Kenshin looked her up and down, his stomach gave a leap as he realized what it was… "_Oh, kami-sama… no… bandages…" _even his thoughts were slowed by the sight. Luckily, his face had been to slow to change from his smile to a dumbstruck state. Kaoru walked toward Kenshin very slowly, each step giving his heart a missed beat and a compensating thump. After what seemed like ages to him, she'd finally reached him, placing her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

It felt like he was on fire. He'd enjoyed their kisses enormously, more than anything in the world… and yet now… now… it was as if the simple contact of her skin would set ablaze every nerve in his body in a bolt of pure bliss.

They parted, and Kaoru, her arms still hanging off of the back of his neck, said, "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Kenshin… I had a wonderful time…" she looked deep into his eyes.

"S-so did I-this one…" Kenshin caught himself barely. He was slipping, ever so steadily, into the pit of desire.

Kaoru could see gold starting to blend into his purple orbs. "_This had better work, Tae," _she thought, "_Or else there's going to be quite a ruckus at the Akabeko tomorrow." "_Kenshin…" she said sultrily, "I think I hurt my back today training. Could you give me…" she leaned in further, whispering in his ear, "a massage?"

"Oro" he said almost silently. Kenshin felt as though he were a bottle being filled to its top, ready to burst… it seemed as though the heavens parted and angels were singing his praises… but then again, it was also as if hell had cracked open, and demons were taunting him. Kenshin's mind was heavily conflicted, and the arousal he was feeling didn't exactly help. "A massage, Kaoru…? This one… do you think he would be good enough to…?" his hands were itching with anticipation.

"Well, you used to be the doctor in that village during the bakumatsu… they would see you for any ailment right?"

"Yes, that is true," she did have a point, his mind believed.

"And you've got the fastest most skilled hands in the world…"

"Well, maybe not the most in the world, but yes, very skilled," her offer sounded more and more reasonable.

"And being an expert swordsman, you know of every pressure point in the body, right?"

"Yes…" it was true. Hiko-sensei spent a month having him memorize them all and how to trigger them.

"So then, what do you say?"

As his mind suffered (or gained) from the state she was putting him in, he softly agreed, "Okay… this one will do it."

"Good!" she said cheerfully, setting herself facedown on the floor. Kenshin knelt down beside her.

"Where did you say you hurt?"

"Oh… all over…" sure, it was a lie. But in the end, hopefully, it would have good effects.

"Right then…" he began softly kneading the spots in her back he noticed was tense… admiring her wonderful bone structure, her muscular, slender form. He sighed. Heaven could not possibly be as good as this. Without him noticing, his own hands had gone underneath the cloth, onto the soft skin he adored. What alerted him of this was the small gasp she had let out at the contact. But the pleased "mm" sound she gave after was reason enough for him not to extricate his hands.

"_So soft…" _he mused, rubbing gently, "_Softer than any silk, that's for sure…"_ he continued, now focusing on the lower back, right above her waist, where previously bandages had restricted him… "_This must be the softest texture in all the world and the heavens."_

Kaoru decided to tease him a little by moaning whenever he hit certain spots on her back. The heat of his hands increased, telling her the effects. However, what she did not know was that the final part of his control had shattered.

After a particularly loud moan, she added, "Oh, Kenshin, you have no idea what you do… hm?" his hand had stopped.

"No," said a deep, growling voice, "You have no idea what you've done." Kaoru felt herself rising, until she was leaning back, cradled by Kenshin's arms.

She stared into his eyes with a somewhat nervous look on her face. The sight she viewed, reflected in her own blue spheres made them widen.

Pure gold was staring her right back.

"Koishii…" he said, his voice still low and powerful, "You can lead along a dog, or even a wolf along with just a piece of meat, having them do all sorts of tricks for you. But a dragon is a different story, you see, because once a dragon has caught the scent of its prey, it chases it until caught. And let me tell you, koishii…" he leaned towards her face, so close their mouths were barely a hair's width apart, "Jasmine is a very distinct scent." He closed what little gap their was, prying her surprised lips open with his tongue, greedily taking in whatever taste he could with a ferocity Kaoru had never seen before.

She certainly wasn't going to just be hunted. Kaoru struck back with her own tongue, engaging in a duel fiercer than that of Shishio or Enishi. "Mm…" he growled, parting for a second, "I love it when prey fights back." He dove down, returning to his work.

Kenshin's hands ran along her slender form, where he had previously massaged, caressing every bit of smoothness he could reach. Kaoru was stunned by this, and didn't notice her body moving from the dojo floor into their room and onto their futon. He parted their lips once more, declaring, "Every inch, every bit of this wonderful flesh… I want to… I need to… I _must_ know it!" he looked into her dilated globes, seeing his own amber mirrored in them, "May I, Kaoru, my one and eternal love?"

Her breathing tense, the pleasure in her heart, she answered, "Y-yes!" That was all he needed.

And the shoji door slammed shut, not to be opened until late next morning.

…

And that's done with! Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking… I likes my flashbacks… my two part flashbacks… they're nice tools, and these are chronicles, right?

Tell me, was it too… you know, M-rated? Quickly, tell me so that I can either change the rating or change the chapter… I tried to keep it as T as possible…

Please, your reviews are evermore essential now. They are what stand between deletion and sustaining of this fic!


	13. Old and New

Author's note: Heheheh… I hope you guys are right about the whole T rating thing.

Me? Write a lemon? Well, maybe not this story… you know, the whole T rating, but I'll think about it, maybe do a one or two-shot.

Anyway, since I won't be getting my computer back for a while, I've decided to just go on with the Kenshingumi reunion, returning to the present time.

Disclaimer: See other chapters…

Chapter 13: Old and New.

Through the pitch-black night, the only illumination of any sort was the lamp-lit train that traveled along. Aboard the vessel, it was very quiet, for there were very few passengers, even less who were awake. Among those sleeping were a man and a woman sharing a bench. She was leaning on his arm, clutching it as though for dear life. Covering her like a blanket was his jacket, bearing the kanji symbol, "aku."

Both were sleeping in pure harmony, undisturbed by the movement of the train, having vivid dreams. Megumi's dream involved the two of them, huddled over a small figure:

"She's beautiful…" her dream self said, her weary blue eyes fixed over the tiny being.

"Well of course," said the dream Sanosuke, "She's got the most beautiful mother in the world."

"Oh, not after this experience, she doesn't. My face is all worn, and my hair is everywhere…"

"Listen, I didn't fall in love with you for how you look. That's just an added bonus. I fell in love with you for your head and your heart. That's what makes you beautiful, got it?"

"Sano…" they shared a kiss, "You remind me why I fell in love with you…" The child she was holding cooed softly in her sleep. Megumi stroked the small tuft of black hair her baby's head, causing her to open her eyes slightly, revealing light brown orbs. "Do you like the name we gave her?"

"Yeah, I think it's great… they'd be proud, you know… even more, now…"

….

On the train, this dream put a smile on the doctor's face. Sano, however, was having dreams of a different nature:

Sanosuke couldn't imagine where he was… surrounded by forest everywhere except for a small river. On the ground there were many crushed stones, as if they had been smashed by something. "_Where the hell…"_ he thought to himself, but was then answered by the appearance of a ghostly voice.

"Welcome back, Sanosuke." Startled, the rooster head turned around to find himself once again staring up at the no-footed form of Sagara Sozo.

"Captain!" he exclaimed in an unusually small and high-pitched voice, "Welcome back? What do you-" then he realized… he was in Shimosuwa, the last stop of the Sekiho army, and where he'd learned the Futae No Kiwami from Anji. That explained the crushed stones… but why was he here? Last he'd remembered, he was on a train to Tokyo with Megumi, whom he'd told he loved hours before. He was very confused, and it only worsened when he realized he was standing… so how could he be staring up at the captain? Quickly, he looked around to see if, on the off chance, he was in a pit or something… but when he caught a glance at the river, he saw something odd.

He was only a few feet tall, looking just as he had when he'd run away from home and joined Sekiho. "Captain, what are you and I doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Sanosuke, I brought you here to say that I'm proud of you. You've become a good, strong man, and that makes me glad. You've kept the revolution going in my stead…"

"Thank you, sir…" Sano replied uncertainly, "but… the truth is, I haven't been sustaining the revolution well…"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I… I've been doing the government's bidding… I've been working for them…" he suddenly felt a jolt through his body, and he was now about a head shorter than the captain. Looking at the river, Sano saw that he was now taller and gangly… there were many unfelt bruises on his body and next to him, embedded in the dirt, was a sharp, shining zanbato. Sanosuke estimated he was around the age when he became a fight merchant.  
"That may be true," said the ghost of Sozo, "But while you did so, were you not helping several people? Did you not assist in toppling the madman Shishio, who threatened to burn all of Kyoto, all of Japan even?"

"Yes… I did…" muttered Sano, who felt another jolt. Turning once more towards the water, he saw that he'd grown again, at his normal height, with healed bruises and calluses. But something was off… the look in his eyes didn't seem correct… it seemed… evil. And the zanbato was still intact, though dulled from use.

He was Zanza again, right before he'd fought Kenshin.

"You did, and you even managed to protect the woman sleeping next to you… but you cannot stay with her, Sano."

"What?" he said, shocked at the statement.

"If you are to continue the revolution, you cannot leave yourself attached romantically… she will hinder you and become endangered… leave her, Sano. It's the only way."

Sano looked toward the ground, his mind struggling to decide. He loved Megumi more than he thought he'd ever love anything in the world… but Sekiho… it was his life, his history. Which would he choose?

"No," he said, finally, "No, I will stay with her," he said with confidence, looking at his former captain. "I love her and she loves me. I'm sorry captain, but I'll continue the revolution with her. And if I can't, so be it, and that's that." There was a silence, then a last jolt through the body. Sanosuke looked at the river one final time, and saw his eyes back to normal, and the zanbato in pieces next to him. He'd reached the present…

"Good, Sano." Said Sozo, surprisingly. "If you had said you'd give her up, I would deem you unfit for being in the army. But being in Sekiho means wanting happiness for everyone, every last good person, including you and your love."

"Th… thank you, captain…" Sano bowed gratefully.

"It was my pleasure… Now wake up, you're almost home." He said, disappearing into thin air.

…

Sano awoke in time to hear the porter say, "Shinbashi station, next and final stop, shinbashi station!"

The fighter smiled. "_Thank you, captain." _There was a warm, tight sensation around his arm. He turned his head to see the woman he loved clinging to his arm with both of hers, sound asleep. His smile broadened at the sight, but he knew he needed to wake her.

"Oi… Kitsune," he whispered into her ear, leaning at such an angle that he wouldn't disturb her, "Wake up… we gotta go." All that he heard from her was what seemed to be a resistant "mmph" sound. "Megitsune… c'mon… don't you wanna see Kenshin and Jou-chan and the rest?" Another "mmph" was his response.

Eventually, the train arrived at the station, but Megumi still hadn't awoken. With a sigh, Sano picked her up, her arms still clutching his, and brought her and her luggage out of the train onto a bench outside. "You know," he said as he carried her, "I'm way too good to you. Most guys would've probably just left you on the train… well, except maybe Kenshin, but he's different. Now wake up." He tried prodding her. He tried shaking her lightly. Nothing seemed to work. Meanwhile, Megumi's dreams shifted gears completely:

"Hey, wench, wake up," said a rough voice, "the boss wants to see you."

"Just a minute, Sano…" she said wearily.

"Sano? Who's Sano? There's no Sano here," the man laughed, "Takani, I think being here's getting you wacky. Let's go." He gave her a punch.

She awoke with a start. No longer was she on a train, or even holding a baby. She was in some kind of… mansion, or something, with a man she knew long ago in front of her. "Denburo? What are you doing here, what am I doing here?" she asked, panicking.

He laughed again, "Yeah, you're definitely losing it. But enough jokes, Kanryu wants to see you." He took her hand and began to walk.

Suddenly, it all clicked. This mansion belonged to Kanryu. The man standing before her was one of his men… but it couldn't be, it just couldn't. Her heart started to pound as she became very cold. "Den..Denburo… this is a joke, right?" she asked, hoping for one last chance, "Kanryu's dead!"

"Wishful thinking there, Takani," he said as he led her down the hall, "But no, he's alive and kicking, and giving us our pay… well, not you, but the rest of us," he said cruelly, and then laughed once more.

Megumi's body turned to ice, disconnecting from her brain as it allowed itself to walk with the man. Her thoughts buzzed unpleasantly in her head. Had she dreamt the last two and a half years? Did she just make up the rescue that came from the men of Kamiya dojo? Were Shishio and Enishi just figments of her imagination? Was everyone not real; Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, the old doctor, Tae, Tsubame, Misao, the Kyoto Oniwabanshu, Saito and… Sano? Her heart sank. Had she just created Sano, her love, so that her mind would be eased from the pain of reality? More and more, it began to make sense… the harshness of her situation affected her mind so greatly that she escaped it by creating a false Japan. Now, she was stuck with the real thing. Deeply depressed, she reconnected with her body, noticing an irregularity. "Denburo? This isn't the way to the office… this is the way to…"

"That's right, the bedroom." Denburo smirked evilly at this, "The boss has been waiting. In you go." With that, he gave her a hard shove and she tumbled into the room.

Inside, Takeda Kanryu was sitting on the bed, a grin on his face, wearing sleeping robes and holding a bottle of sake with two cups in his hands. "Good evening, Megumi," he said calmly, "Come in, have a seat," he patted his hand down next to him, indicating a spot for her. Slowly, she sat down on the bed with him, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He poured two cupfuls of sake and offered one to her. "Have a drink."

With great care, she took the drink and hesitated before putting it to her lips. "Don't worry, I haven't done anything to it." Kanryu reassured her, "I would never do anything to my hen that lays the golden eggs." His eyes twinkled as he looked at her with a look that made Megumi's stomach churn. "But of course, you're not just that," he said, taking a sip of his own drink, "You're also a very attractive young lady, and I've taken a great notice to that." He inched ever so closely to her, grabbing her sleeve. She pulled away quickly, now very nervous. "Now now, Megumi, don't resist." He tried grabbing again, this time near her chest, but she jumped back.

"So this is what you planned!" she yelled, jabbing a finger at him, "You'd get me all relaxed and then take advantage of me!"

"Well, Megumi, I never doubted your intelligence," he stepped closer to her, removing his top.

"You bastard!" she cried, hurling her cup at him. She missed, and he continued toward her. He finally reached her, and forced her on the bed. He was overpowering her… her arms felt weak. "Wha-What have you done to me?" she screamed in fright, feeling even her mouth muscles weaken.

"Okay, I lied. I did put in a muscle relaxant in that cup… oh well, shame on me, then." He said sadistically, removing more and more of her clothing.

"No…!" it was no use… there was nothing she could do.

"It's easier if you don't struggle," he said as he parted her legs.

"No!" she cried once more, regaining her strength. She started to pound on his chest, but he restricted her arms. It seemed he was stronger than he looked… much stronger… almost insanely stronger.

"Megumi, stop. It's okay, I'm here, don't worry…" he said. But it wasn't his voice. It was a deeper, softer voice. It was even… calming.

Her strength was dying down, but she kept pounding. "No… get off of me… get away… don't touch me…"

"Shh… it's alright, no one is going to hurt or harm you in any way… I'm here to protect you…" said the voice that wasn't Kanryu's as his grip seemed to cease being rough, "I love you, Megumi."

Megumi's eyes flashed open. No longer was she in Kanryu's mansion, on his bed, about to be violated by the most hideous man she'd ever known. Instead, she was on a bench near some train tracks, the man she thought she'd dreamt up only a few minutes ago holding her gently. "S-Sano…" she breathed, tears welling up in her eyes, "You're real! You're really here!" She hugged him as tightly as she could, salty drops spilling down her cheeks and onto his back.

"Of course I am… I'll always be here for you…" he stroked her long, black hair.

"You… you jerk!" she balled her fists and hit his back, "Don't you ever leave me like that again!" she yelled at him, thoroughly aware that what she said was irrational.

Sano was confused. "What do you mean? I was right here the whole time!"

"I know… I know, I'm sorry… it was just a bad dream…"

He released her and looked into her puffed eyes, "Want to tell me about it?" he wiped the tears from her face as she slowly nodded.

And so, Megumi explained the dream, about the lifelike quality it had, about the despair she felt over having thought Sanosuke not real. "And then… he… he was about to… you know…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence as more tears spilled down.

"I know," he put an arm around her, pulling her in, "It's okay. I'm real, you're real, and the truth is that we're together, and we love each other. Never forget that, okay?" She nodded again. "Good, now let's get ready to go home." He kissed the top of her head softly, then got up and began their trek toward the Kamiya dojo. That is, he was about to, but Megumi suddenly latched on to him once more, pulling him back down, fresh tears spilling down here already stained cheeks.

"I was so scared…" liquid poured down harder, her sobs growing louder and louder, "The things that man made me do… they were so horrible… I'm so glad you and Ken-san and Yahiko came and saved me… " She looked into his surprised brown eyes, "Why did you save me, Sano?"

"What?" he asked, disbelieving, "Are you mad that I did-"

"No, not at all!" she said quickly, "I'm so glad that you did, I thank the heavens you did every day, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Why did you suddenly decide in that moment, 'I'm going to save this drug-pushing wench who killed my friend'? I thought you hated me! You did hate me at the time!" she accused him, her voice's volume rising, "Why did you save me from the judgment that was to be passed? Why did-mpht!" she was cut off by Sanosuke planting a firm kiss on her lips.

When they parted, she had a stunned look in her eyes, her mouth hung open. Sano had a warm smile on his face. "I saved you because I saw the real person you are. You're not the drug pusher I thought you were, and your heart isn't as twisted as I may have believed… I was just angry about the death of my good buddy. Your family… I heard what happened…

"It was… pity?"

"No, it wasn't. I just understood your situation better. I found that, well, I couldn't blame you at all for what happened. So I prevented you from taking your own life… I thought you needed a second chance… don't we all?" She nodded, sniffling a bit. "And anyway, I couldn't bear to see those beautiful eyes lose their sparkle,"

"Sanosuke…" she kissed him softly, "You're a good man." He blushed, putting a smug smile on her face. "Now, let's go home. For real, this time," she said, taking his hand and standing.

"For real." He agreed, and they finally began their walk home.

…

They passed their old haunts, the familiar streets and buildings, all quiet in the darkness. The Akabeko, rebuilt from Kujiranami's Armstrong cannon blast, looked peaceful in the night, opposing its daytime status, when it was packed with customers. "I should really go back there… maybe pay off some of my tab," said Sano, "I did make some money out there."

"I thought you said your friend had had to buy you tickets from Germany to here?" asked Megumi.

"Well, yeah, because I hadn't made any German money, whatever it's called."

"Couldn't you have gone to the currency exchange?"

"Well, I could have," said Sanosuke with a thoughtful look on his face, "but at every booth there was a picture of me saying 'wanted, dead or alive,' in about seven languages. I can imagine the scene, though: 'Hi, yeah, I'm here to exchange my currency,'" he screwed up his face making it very tight, then in a bad German accent, said, "Yah, vait von moment… hey, vait unt minute, yoor deh guy on deh posters, yah! Get heem, boys!'" he waved his arm in a calling motion.

Megumi laughed at his little performance, earning a satisfied grin on Sanosuke's face. "Ah, Sano…" she leaned onto his arm as she finished her last bit of laughter, "I love you," and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad for it. I can do Chinese, Korean, and Indian too, if you'd like" he joked as they continued their trip.

Eventually, they passed the Oguni clinic, and Megumi stopped in her tracks. "I should drop off some of my luggage here... while I have the moment," she told the bird head.

"Yeah, that'd be best," he said. His arms were feeling the weight of her bags pretty thoroughly now. He was quite relieved to be getting rid of the burden. As they entered the building and passed several rooms, Sanosuke noticed something. "Hey, Megitsune, where's the old doctor? His room was empty."

Megumi hesitated, looking at the floor, before saying, "Sano, before you arrived, I received a message from this clinic asking me to come back because… he's dead, Sano, he died of heart failure two months ago."

"Oh…. Kitsune, I'm sorry…" he held her gently.

"It… it's okay… I just wish there was something I could have done."

"He was an old man, he lived a good life, and died at a ripe old age…" he was slowly rocking her back and forth, "There wouldn't have been anything you could have done. The best thing you can do is just being here, at the clinic…" he felt her nod into his chest. They stood in silence for a few moments, finished dropping off her bags, then returning to their journey.

Finally, they reached the Akasuka district. The home stretch lay before them. "I hope Yutaro got through with my message," Sano worried aloud.

…

Yahiko was sleepily standing guard at the dojo gates, barely able to stand. Night after night, ever since Yutaro and his father had got back from Germany, the swordsman had been told to stand guard and wait for any sign of Sanosuke's return. Just then, a soft voice behind him asked, "Would you like some tea, Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame had been staying over; she'd also been anticipating the return. "I… thought you might like some… it's probably tough, staying out all night long…" she said quietly, offering him a cup, a candle in her other hand.

He grinned widely and grabbed the beverage, saying, "Thanks, but it's not a problem for a Tokyo Samurai. I'm stronger than any sleepiness!" he boasted, but his voice turned smaller as he said, "I do appreciate the tea, though. Thank you."

"You're welcome…" she replied, and both stood there, not saying a word.

Suddenly, Yahiko's eye caught something in the distance. "Tsubame," he held out his hand, "hand me your candle, please."

"What? Oh, sure-" she gave it to him.

"Thanks." The boy held it up to the height of his face. There was no mistake. Tall form, red bandanna, and rooster-like hair… it had to be him. But there was someone by his side… "_Megumi?" _"Tsubame, quickly," he said, handing the candle back, "Go inside and tell everyone that Sanosuke and Megumi are here."

"They are? Both of them?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they are, now go, go!" he urged her and she sped off into the dojo. A moment later, she returned outside with Kaoru, Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi and Tae following.

"Looks like they set up a little welcome," said Sano.

"Well, let's give them what they want, then," said Megumi. As the two approached, Kaoru, Misao and Tae yelled, "Welcome back!" and began waving. Yahiko and Tsubame began doing the same, and soon everyone was cheering and moving except Kenshin, who kept a wide smile on his face, and Aoshi, who remained motionless.

All except the rurouni rushed forward to greet him. They each began their flurries of 'I missed you' and 'It's good to have you back!' Then Sanosuke noticed something about Kaoru… her stomach was protruding… a lot… more than just an overweight person… and then it clicked. "You and Kenshin did it! You got busy in the bed!" shouted Sanosuke, gesturing at her belly. "Congratulations, Jou-chan, you followed my instructions! You actually did it!" Kaoru was now a mess of blushing and babbling, and everyone was laughing. A voice then broke through it all.

"Yes, Sanosuke. This one and Kaoru did." The crowd parted to let Sanosuke have a clear path to his old friend. They looked each other in the eye, each grinning broadly. The two men, the ones who fought side by side, the only one Kenshin didn't have to protect and the man who'd made Sanosuke realize the truth about life stood, looking at each other. Their hands extended slowly, grasping the other firmly. Then, they shook heartily, and they moved in to give each other a pat on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, Sano."

"I'm glad to be back, Kenshin."

They stepped back, then in unison, said, "My best friend." The people around them cheered as Kenshin and Megumi greeted each other as well.

Then, Sano headed toward the other man. "Shinomori-san, how's it going?"

A surprised look came on his face. "You…consider me… a friend?"

Sano's look, though sterner, remained friendly. "Listen. We survived Shishio together… you helped us out with Enishi's Jinchuu. Of course you're my friend."

Aoshi's face curved into a smile. "Thank you, Sagara-san."

Astonished by the expression on his face, Sano looked at Misao, and said, "He's- that means you- woah." His mind gave up at the end.

Misao happily skipped toward Aoshi and kissed him. "Yep! I drew out Aoshi's smile!"

"Well, good work!" said Sano. With that, they headed into the dojo.

"Now, Sano," said Kaoru, "We figured you'd been missing home a long time,"

"Got that right," he said.

"Well, we thought that you'd want something that you hadn't had in a long time," said Kenshin.

"So, we'd like to give you this!" said Tae as they entered the main hall, "Free of charge!"

"Oh, Kami-sama…" There, before Sanosuke's eyes, lay a feast the likes of which he'd never seen before. There were at least fifty plates, each bearing one of the meals he'd ever eaten at the Akabeko. To the right of that was several unopened Sake bottles, and a banner above it all that said, "For Sanosuke." He was so stunned; the fish bone fell out of his mouth. The rest looked pleased with each other, smug grinning all around. He turned to them and said, misty eyed, "I love you guys," his stomach growled loudly, "Let's dig in!" he rushed and began eating plateful after plateful, barely stopping to breath, and only then for a drink as well. Kaoru said, "Well, it's good to see…"

"That Sano hasn't changed in two years," finished Kenshin.

"Oh, he's changed more than you think," said Megumi, a sly expression on her face.

"Oro?"

"You'll see, soon enough," she reassured him, "He did say, 'dig in,' what are we waiting for?" everyone joined the feasting Sanosuke, who didn't notice their arrival. "Careful, or you might lose a finger…"

After he'd filled himself somewhat, Sano began chatting with the rest of them, catching up on what had happened in two years. "Oh, look what Kenshin gave me!" Kaoru said excitedly to Megumi, thrusting her engagement ring toward her.

Megumi looked at it, admiring its beauty. "Wow, that's quite a piece of jewelry! Ken-san, how did you manage to afford it?"

Before he could answer, Kaoru had replied, "He, out of his own free will, worked multiple jobs for weeks to pay for it!"

"Ken-san, that's so sweet!" Megumi said, giving him a smile.

"This one felt he needed an appropriate gift to go along with his proposal… though in his opinion, no gift is great enough." He said, smiling at his wife.

"Kenshin, I would have accepted, gift or no. It was your heart that was the real gift." They shared a small kiss.

"_Well, I think I'll wait to show them Sano's gift…" _she thought. The golden fox was under her kimono, hidden from view.

"Heheh, just think, Megitsune, two years ago he was calling her 'Kaoru-dono' and they were bein' shy around each other! Now, they've got a baby on the way! Ain't life something?" said Sano, slightly tipsy.

"Yes, yes it is…" Megumi replied quietly, "something to behold." She noticed that Yahiko and Tsubame were talking cheerfully, not the shy awkwardness they'd shown years ago.

"How are the children going along?" asked Megumi.

"Oh, they're positively adorable!" whispered Tae, making sure she was out of earshot of them, "At work, all they do is talk with each other. It's the cutest thing!"

"Yeah, she's even started coming over to the dojo to watch Yahiko practice," said Kaoru.

"Tsubame-dono watches quite intently." Added Kenshin, "_The way this one used to watch Kaoru…" _his thoughts reminded him.

The meal ended with Yahiko dizzy on the floor, Tsubame patting his head sympathetically. The rest were still talking, except Aoshi who merely added a few comments and had not touched the sake, as Sano stood up, taking Megumi's hand. "Ahem" he cleared his throat, "I'm so glad you guys did this for me… thanks, you're the greatest friends a guy could have. Now, you all may have new things from the last two years that are great. But I've got something new, too, and I don't just mean my souvenirs. This is probably the greatest thing that ever happened to me… I don't think words are enough to describe it, so I'll show you, too." He pulled Megumi closer to him, so close that their lips were an inch apart. "Ready?" he whispered to her.

"Yes…" she muttered back as Sano closed the gap between them, engaging in a fiery kiss. Their tongues lashed out at each other, intensifying the moment and eliciting small moans from bother sides. As they parted, everyone was stunned. Yahiko had gotten up and Kenshin was wide-eyed even. Kaoru's mouth was hanging open in shock, and the two standing had smug looks. Misao had a frightened look on her face. Aoshi retained his normal, bland expression, though he did raise an eyebrow. Tae, however, had a very large smile on her face and was shaking excitedly. She began to clap for them, at first alone, but then joined by the rest.

After a few moments of this, Sano's grin widened. He grabbed Megumi's hand once more, lifted it, and brought it down, bowing, as she followed. The clapping subsided, and Sano cleared his throat once more. "As you can see," he said, "I love Takani Megumi."

"And I," said the doctor, "love Sagara Sanosuke."

No one spoke for a moment until Kenshin said, "That's wonderful. This one is very happy for you two."

"Yes!" said Kaoru, "It's really great! When did you two get together?"

"Oh, just before we came here, actually," answered Megumi.

"Whoo!" said Yahiko, "You two like to get things done fast, don't-" but he was knocked out by a flying shinai sent his way by Kaoru, whom no one questioned. Tsubame began trying to wake him.

Sano spoke, "Well, ignoring the brat speaking up, allow me to retell the wonderful, romantic, heart-wrenching-"

"Sano…" Megumi warned.

"Well, it was pretty damned interesting, I'll guarantee that. 'Course, I was drunk for a good part of it, so that may have contributed to the interest." He began the tale of his flight from Germany, his meeting with Yutaro and his arrival in Japan. Megumi chimed in with her parts of the story, and they both struggled to tell of their arguments… after their first encounter, Misao had shouted, "You stupid bird-head!" to which Sano coolly responded, "Whatever you say, weasel," sending her into fits of rage from which Aoshi had to restrain her… though once his arms were around her, she stopped struggling almost immediately.

"And then… he told me the most beautiful words I'd ever heard… telling me about how I was in his every thought… about how he didn't deserve me… he almost left me, until I stopped him-" she remembered.

"With the touch of the sweetest lips I could imagine…" Sano recalled dreamily. He was awoken with a chorus of "aww" and a punch on the arm from Kaoru.

"Sanosuke, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Frankly, Jou-chan, neither did I…" he said, rubbing his forehead, his mind buzzing with what he'd just said, "Anyway, after the most wonderful moment in my life-" another chorus of "aww," "I had to deal with her older brother."

"You have a brother, Megumi-san?" asked Tsubame.

"Megumi-dono has two brothers, scattered by the war, Tsubame-dono," answered Kenshin. "But, it seems she found them."

"Just one, Ken-san." She corrected him, "I found my brother, Takeshi, in Aizu… Nobure, my other brother, is missing… they haven't heard from him." She looked away from the others. An awkward silence fell.

"Megitsune," Sano said, grasping her hand softly, "Should I continue?"

"Yes, please do. I wasn't there when you two talked."

"Well, he sure talked, alright…" Sano said, uncertainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… he did most of the talking, I just kind of answered and nodded," he answered, "It is kind of what I do best in those situations."

"But when I went back, you two were chatting happily!"

"Yeah, that was after the, uh… the-"

"The what?"

"The… grilling"

"He grilled you?"

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of?'"

"Y'see, he-"

"Get on with it!" yelled the now conscious Yahiko who braced for the next flying shinai. But by the lack of bamboo swords giving him concussions, others seemed to agree with him.

"Yeah… alright, the kid's probably right, we're boring out audience." Said Sano. "Anyway, yeah, he grilled me. He didn't seem to like the fact that some drunk was just playing love-lips with his kid sister. I wonder why. So, he gave me several questions, and I didn't exactly feel the love from him. But, kitsune, I love you," he gave Megumi a loving look, "So I acted all polite and whatnot. You know, how I usually act, right?" he looked around, and then at the disbelieving faces, said, "Shut up. I was even forced to lie about my love and history for Sekiho," several gasps echoed across the room.

Megumi looked at him in awe. "You… you lied about the one thing in your past you hold dear to you… for me?"

Sano paused before answering "Well… yeah," yet another chorus of "aww" was starting up, but Sano quickly said, "Oh, shut up!" he took a deep breath, "In the end, though, we hit it off because I can suck up like nobody's business," he said with a grin, the fish bone hanging from his mouth, "And that's when the lady doctor said we'd be going back that day. Quite the welcomed surprise on my part, actually."

"Ah, of course," said Kenshin, "We heard what happened to the old doctor… quite a shame."

"Yes, well," Megumi added hastily, wishing to change that subject, "We left immediately for the station… and then the bird head gave me this!" she said, finally revealing the small, golden fox with the sapphires for eyes and the diamond as the white tuft of the tail.

Tae, Kaoru, Misao, and Tsubame crowded around it, eyeing and admiring the little figure. "Oh my, Megumi-san!" said Tae, the part of her mind that was business oriented working with the part that was shiny thing oriented, "It's beautiful! So finely crafted, it must be worth a fortune!"

"Yeah, bird head! Himura I can understand, but you? There's no way you could afford something so… pretty… as that!" accused Misao, jabbing a finger so close to his face, Sano's mind ran with images of biting it off for a brief moment. Those images quickly left for two reasons: One, it'd be really sick and gross and Shishio-like, and two, Aoshi would probably have six short-sword cuts in his skull before he could blink.

"For your information, weasel, I could never afford such a thing. I didn't buy it."

"You stole it!" yelled Kaoru.

"Calm down, Jou-chan, the only people I rip off are the Akabeko- no offense, Tsubame and Tae."

Tae let out a large sigh. "Don't… don't worry… we're honored you choose our eating establishment…"

"So how is it you came to acquire it, anyway?" asked Aoshi piping up all of a sudden.

"Glad you asked, Shinomori-san!" Sano said, grinning. Clearly, he had been anticipating divulging this information ever since Megumi had brought up the fox. "You see, I'd just left Japan, and was down in China, where a friend of mine was waiting for me. Of course, I needed a friend down there, because I don't speak a word of Chinese. I can do the accent, pretty well, though," he shot a look at Megumi, who smiled. "Anyway, this friend of mine -he will go unnamed for now- he doesn't just sit around in China waiting for deadbeats like me to show up. He also happens to be a jeweler."

"_So he's the guy," _thought Megumi.

"Well, it turns out he's in trouble with some Chinese mob. I don't really know. most of it was just roughly translated to me from their language. Anyway, he needed me to either cough up a fat load of cash, or beat up some guys. And anyone who knows me knows I never have a fat load of cash," Tae let out another large sigh as he continued, "So, my arms came in handy once again. The cops even thanked me… before they recognized who I was. Then I had to run like hell for a while… eventually, I caught up with my friend who literally got on his knees and begged for me to pick some way be rewarded. I refused several times, but he insisted. So, I looked at his wares. He had many very nice things. I wondered why he didn't just give these to the mob, but I didn't bother asking."

"Anyway, one of these was the small golden fox which my wonderful kitsune has 'round her neck. When I saw it… I thought of her. And that made my heart pang, remembering the argument we'd just had," he looked around and quickly said, "And if I hear a single 'aww,' I'll Futae no Kiwami everyone into the wall." No one said a word. "So he gave it to me, free of tax or charge, in gratitude for my services," there was a pause. "And that's how it happened."

Another pause.

"You expect us to believe that?" yelled Yahiko.

"Well, yeah!" said Sano indignantly.

"Sano… what was the name of your friend?" asked Kenshin.

"Uh, it's Gasugi… he was Japanese born… "

"Then this one believes it."

"You do? Why?"

"Because there's a note attached to the necklace that says 'Dear Sano, thanks for the help, I hope that lovely lady you were telling me about gets it and that you two end up happy and get over your fight. Thanks again, Gasugi.'" Silence filled the air.

"_Kenshin to the rescue once more." _Thought Sanosuke.

"Well!" said Megumi, "It's been very fun and all, but I think I'd better get back to the clinic… start reading the notes the doctor left for me."

"I'll go with you," offered Sano.

"Indeed. I think I'm feeling rather… tired at the moment," added Aoshi, "I think it will be best for me to retire. Coming, Misao?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, Aoshi!" she quickly sprung to his side.

"Yahiko, you should take Tsubame-dono and Tae-dono home," Kenshin told the boy.

"Sure thing, Kenshin! Come on, ladies, if you'll follow me…" he began to lead them outside.

"Ken-san…"

"Yes, Megumi-dono?"

"I hope you didn't allow Kaoru-chan any sake," she said worriedly.

"Of course not! This one knows better than to give a pregnant woman alcohol, Megumi-dono."

"Don't worry, Megumi-san, all I had was tea." Kaoru reassured her.

"Good, good," the doctor said, relieved, "It's just I know you want this to be a healthy pregnancy for mother and child, and I want to assist that in any way possible."

"Fret not, Megumi-dono, we will contact you on any advice or assistance we need."

…

Megumi and Sano walked back to the clinic arm in arm, simply enjoying each other's presence. "It's good to be back, don't you think?" Megumi asked Sanosuke.

"Oh yeah, it's great to be back home… where I speak the language… where my home is… but mostly…" he looked into her eyes, "Where you are."

"Oh, Sano…" she said lazily, relishing heavily the mere fact that they were together, both physically and emotionally.

Soon enough, they found the clinic. Carefully, they walked back to her office, where she gathered the notes on patients left to her. Afterwards, Sano walked her over to her room. As soon as she stepped in the doorway, Sano stepped in after, but she turned to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, a tone of demand in his voice.

"Uh…my room? To reorganize and everything?" she said, confused.

"Nah, you can do all that tomorrow," he told her, stepping in.

"Sano… are you saying…?" she didn't finish her sentence, as he quickly crushed their lips together. Again, their tongues rose to strike each other, but Megumi quickly broke apart. "Sanosuke, I don't know… I'm… I'm afraid," she said. It was the truth… ever since Kanryu had had his way with her years ago she had been scared of anything further than a kiss. Perhaps it was because she'd never received one from him; he'd always gone straight for her body.

Sanosuke had not a look of hurt in his eyes, but of understanding. "Megumi…" she knew he was being serious when he used her full name and a soft tone, "I'm not Takeda Kanryu," he said, as if he'd read her mind, "I'm Sagara Sanosuke, and I would never hurt you, ever. He didn't have love in his actions. He was cruel and sick and twisted. Me, I'm different. I don't know if I'm the greatest guy in the world, but I know that I love you more than anything, and I will not ever go beyond your wishes. I'm not trying to convince you to do anything, I just want you to know this: You can trust me."

She could tell that behind his brown orbs, he was longing for her, her sweet touch, taste, and scent. But she also knew that he would act on her will first, not his.

"You are mine, Megumi," he said, but in a calm, unthreatening manner. He placed a hand on the side of her cheek. "Mine to protect and care for."

She reached for the back of his neck, pulling him down so that she was inches away from him. A sly grin crept across her face. "I think you have it backwards, Sanosuke. You are mine, to do what I wish with," she said sultrily.

At first surprised and wide-eyed, his expression quickly matched hers. "Oh, you're right," he growled, "My mistake." He moved in.

"I trust you" was the last thing that escaped from her lips before his mouth occupied hers. They slid into the room, still in the embrace. They didn't bother closing the shoji as they practically fell on the futon… all that mattered was him and her.

…

Eventually, after a period of wild, pure love, they both reached their finish, collapsing beside one another. Panting, Megumi uttered softly, "Thank you."

"For… for what?" Sanosuke asked tiredly.

"Thank you… for staying with… me." She closed her eyes in fatigue.

He put his arms around her, a smile on his face. "Don't worry…" his eyes closed too as he pulled her closer to him, "I'll always be with you when you need me."

…

Alright, that's that. The Kenshingumi's finally reunited, even though I don't have my computer. I liked this chapter in some parts, some parts… not. Like the ending, it was a little difficult; I feel like I kind of forced it out. Well, whatever, you guys are the judges… and I'd very much like to read your judging in a review!


	14. An Altered Reality I: Shishio

Author's note: I'm back! I hope you guys still remember me. Okay, before we get back to the main plot, I thought it would be fun if we once again sidetracked, a little. So, I introduce to you the series of chapters "Altered Reality." Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.

Chapter 14: Altered Reality Part One: Shishio

In life, time flows like an unending river, it's ebb and flow unpredictable like the events that transpire. It is so fragile, that taking one piece of it away would cause the flow to move in an entirely different direction.

So now, let us examine what would have happened to our heroes if in the climactic battle with Shishio Makoto, had he not died from overheating, but if Kenshin had indeed slain him.

…

Pain. It was everywhere in the swordsman's body. He'd fought two extremely difficult battles in a row, disadvantaged by his blunt sword, earning him several hindering wounds. Now he was fighting the strongest enemy he'd ever known. The experience reminded him of the incident with the Yaminobu and Tomoe, making it ever worse.

Kenshin had just landed several blows on the madman, knocking him down. But the energy it took for that… it was immensely harsh on his body. So now he looked toward the dust cloud where Shishio lay after coming into contact with his nine-headed dragon. Quickly, he gathered his senses, preparing to unleash his secret move: the Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki.

Kenshin could barely hear the speaking outside the battle. Shishio said he was going to do a secret move… but instead leapt at Kenshin? Surprised, Kenshin moved back, but Shishio had struck his blade so strongly that it was forced out of his hands. The sakabato whirled away across the arena. Kenshin discarded his sheath… there was nothing he could do without a sword. His mind raced… then, in the heat of the battle, he cried out, "Saito! Throw your sword!"

The policeman looked stunned for a moment, but then smiled his wolfish smile. He loosened the scabbard from his belt loop, sheathed the katana, and tossed it straight into Kenshin's hand. Kenshin merely nodded, gripping the sword in a battojutsu stance. Shishio laughed. "Battosai, you've chosen to fight my way? That's wonderful."

Kenshin ignored him, preparing to do the secret. The man in bandages leapt at him, and Kenshin struck, left leg out front. He was filled with a rush that he hadn't felt in a long time; a regular sword was much faster at battojutsu than his sakabato. Shishio had been prepared, and blocked. The sword collided with a deafening clank. But… suddenly, due to the sharpness of Kenshin's new blade of Saito's, the "mugenjin" of Shishio, the infinity blade was infinite no longer. It shattered from the force of the blow, and Shishio had time for one surprised look as Kenshin ripped him in two.

There was a silence, broken only by Komagata Yumi's weeping. Sanosuke was shocked, "Kenshin…" He understood that Shishio needed to die… but by Kenshin's hand? The rurouni had broken his vow. All he did was look down at the two halves of Shishio, leaking blood everywhere, clutching Saito's sword with cold, white knuckles.

"Saito. Your sword," he said in a soft, emotionless voice, "Take it," and threw the re-sheathed blade back at the wolf, who caught it. "Sano. Aoshi." He called, not turning, "Let's go back to Kaoru-dono."

He was met with responses of "Okay" and "Alright." Kenshin picked up the sakabato and sheath. Hoji had begun weeping as well, now, and the sadness of him and Yumi was the only noise made as the four warriors left the arena.

Quickly, wordlessly, they evacuated Mt. Hiei. Saito left them and returned to the police station as they continued onward to Aoi-ya, only to find it had been destroyed. Afterwards, they ambled to the Shirobeko, where their friends were currently staying. At the door, Kaoru and Misao were awaiting their return with gleeful faces.

"Kenshin, Sanosuke!" the kendo instructor called out, running to them. Both had grim expressions, especially Kenshin. "You're back, you won!"

"Yeah, Jou-chan, we did." Said Sano quietly, bypassing her and heading toward an empty room. Kenshin stopped in front of her.

"Kaoru-dono… hello." That was all he said, before finding a spare room of his own.

"W-wait, Kenshin… aren't you glad to be back, to see us?" asked Kaoru, worried, "To see… me?" she said meekly, her heart beating fast.

Slowly, Kenshin turned to her. His eyes were colder and more sorrowful than she had ever seen them. Just the sight alone made her breathing hard and uneven. "This one is very glad, but very, very tired and would like to sleep," said the emotionless voice, "But thank you." He turned once more, pacing slowly toward the empty room.

"K-Kenshin," she called out, "Congratulations…" she said unsurely.

He stopped for a second, uttered. "Thank you," and kept on moving, quietly closing the shoji behind him.

This had not been the reunion Kaoru had been expecting. She'd been hoping he'd rushed back to see her, falling into her tired arms as she rushed to take care of him. But instead, he'd just walked back dazedly; looking the weakest she's ever seen him. Something had happened in that battle… something terrible. It would take a lot for him to be so… weak. The only person she'd seen gloomier than him was Aoshi… but usually Kenshin wasn't like that.

Kenshin awoke from his sleep to find himself in a white void. There was absolutely nothing as far as the eye could see in every direction. "_Where could this one be?" _he thought. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him… three pairs of footsteps. Turning, he was shocked to find… himself. There were three of him, one coming from the left, one directly in front of him, and one coming from the right. The four of them formed something like a compass rose shape. Each of the three versions of him was slightly different. The one on the left had cold, unfeeling eyes, and bore no scar on his cheek. The one in front had anger-filled eyes and one strike on his face. The one on the right looked most like him, bearing a cross shaped-scar. But his eyes were beyond any other sorrow, and his hair was, as with the other three, up, like when he'd been a hitorkiri. The three turned to him, placing their hands on the handles of their swords. In unison, they said, "You must die…"

"So I can help build the new era," said the one without a scar.

"So I can protect Tomoe's happiness," said the one in front.

"So I can finally lay down my bloodstained blade," said the last one. They all ran towards Kenshin. In reflex, he reached for his own sword and swung. The four blades clashed and each of the read-headed swordsmen was flung backwards. Kenshin rose, viewing each of them.

He ran toward the one with the single cut. But when he saw him… he was not there. In his place, there was a person he'd long dreaded seeing again.

It was Tomoe, bearing a slash from the right shoulder down diagonally.

"Tomoe!" he cried out in shock, rushing to her. But as soon as he reached her, she vanished. Next, he looked at the one who bore the scar… he saw the scar, but it was not he who bore it.

"Kaoru-dono!" he screamed in shock. She looked just as though someone had run her through with a sword and cut her cheek, a scar and blood dripping all over. "No…" he muttered to himself, "This can't be happening. What is going on!" he grasped his head in frustration. He then realized that he'd not seen the last Kenshin. Running over, he saw that he hadn't changed much… except now the two Kenshin's were exactly the same. They both had full scars, lowered hair and violet eyes… Except, the one of the floor was dead. There was no light in his eyes, no color in his cheeks. His scar was reopened and blood was slowly seeping out…

…

Kenshin screamed as he woke up. Looking around, he was once more in the Shirobeko, panting heavily. Getting up, he began to take a walk outside. The warm night air relaxed him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "What could this mean?" he uttered to himself, "It probably has something to do with…" he gulped, "Shishio."

No sooner than he had said the word that Kenshin heard a crunch at his feet. His eyes darted down, finding that his feet were planted on a pile of bones. "What?" he cried out, "Where am I? How did I get here!"

"Hello, Battousai," said a smug, sinister voice that he'd heard only a few hours ago. Turning, Kenshin saw the image of Shishio, a large, ugly stitch running across his body. "Welcome to hell. I've been waiting for you."

Kenshin was speechless, trying to find any words to use. "Shishio, how did you get here, how did this one get here!"

"I don't know, " said Shishio, smiling, "how you got here. After all, you didn't die… yet. But I know how I did," he jabbed a finger at Kenshin. "You brought me here, with your cold, hateful blade."

"No!" cried Kenshin.

"Yes. You reverted to your Battousai state and murdered me, defying your vow not to kill. What would your little Tomoe say?"

"Shut up, Shishio!" yelled Kenshin.

"I heard all about it from Kogoro. But you know what? Let's not wonder what she would say… let's ask her, hm?"

"You… you lie, Tomoe isn't here! She could never be!" Kenshin shook his head.

"Oh, but she is. Do you know how she got here?" his smile grew wicked, now bearing jagged teeth, "The same way I did. You brought her here with your assassin's blade."

"No!" he repeated.

"Yes, you did. Why don't we see her? I bet you've been missing her," he waved his hand behind him, motioning forward.

Then, out of a darkness in the void, the form of a woman appeared. Eyes widened, mouth agape, Kenshin saw the form of Himura Tomoe wander towards them, bearing a large, black scar from her right shoulder, down to the left. "Hello, Kenshin. I've wanted to see you for so long."

"To…Tomoe. This one can't believe you're here…" Kenshin stepped back, breathing rapidly.

"Can't you?" she smiled sadly at him, "Your assassin's blade struck me… and I had been dealing in deceit beforehand. I was to be your bait, Kenshin."

"What?" he was confused.

"Yes, I became attached to you, to find out your weakness. I was vengeful for Kiyosato's death… and I ended up becoming your weakness. I'm sorry… but I fell in love with you, Kenshin."

"No… no, what are you saying?" he pleaded her to be lying.

"I wanted you to be happy, to complete the revolution and live," she smiled more brightly, "you chose not to use your sword to kill anymore afterwards… and that resolution would free me from here."

If possible, his eyes widened even more in realization, "No… you can't… you don't mean…"

"I do. Because you took up the striking edge of a sharp sword once more, breaking your vow, I'm stuck here… forever."

"No! Tomoe… this one… so sorry…" he shook his head as Shishio laughed at his pain.

"I'll be waiting for you, Kenshin," she said as she and Shishio faded away in a flash of light.

Kenshin awoke once more, openmouthed and sweat-drenched on his futon. That too was a dream? What was reality anymore? What was truth and what was fiction? Kenshin shook his head, trying to dispel thoughts of the dream. It seemed that morning had arrived… he walked out of his room, toward the kitchen. Inside, Kaoru was standing there, preparing some breakfast. She greeted him with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Kenshin." Her cheerful voice rang throughout the room.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono…" his face still looked weak, his voice had no strength.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" the expression on her face shifted to a worried one as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing… this one is just a little worn from the battle yesterday… aren't you?"

"Well, yes… but I figured your pain has to be much worse… so I'll do everything I can to help!" she smiled brightly at him.

"Kaoru-dono, you needn't do anything of the sort…" but she waved a finger in front of him.

"No, Kenshin, I want to do this, no ifs ands or buts about it!" she stood firm.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Uh-uh, I said no, Kenshin!"

"It's not that… your fish is on fire." He indicated the smoke being released behind her.

"Gah!" she quickly doused it with whatever water she could find. "Okay…" she said, trying not to be put out by the incident, "This is just a small mishap, I'll just make a different fish!" and with that, she turned and took another fish and placed it on the cutting board.

Kenshin chuckled at the small spectacle, but one thought weighed heavily on his mind. It was the same thought that had been with him ever since he and his friends had left Mt. Hiei together: "_You killed a man. You broke your vow." _He closed his eyes, hoping that by doing this, somehow, the thoughts would leave him. But they did not.

Kaoru had seen him struggle and asked worriedly, "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" he realized she had been watching him, "Oh, no, it's nothing, Kaoru-dono… just a spasm from the wounds."

"Oh… okay," she said, though not fully convinced, "You should probably get some rest…"

"This one slept plenty, you shouldn't worry for him." He waved her off.

"Hmm…" she sighed, "Okay… I guess you know what's best," she returned reluctantly to cutting her fish, "So, I think that in a week, we should go back to Tokyo." She said, concentrating on the knife in her hand.

"So soon? Why?" Kenshin, asked curious.

"Well, we've been gone a long while… I think it would good to get back to Tae and the others… and Megumi-san has been taking care of the dojo for a while," suddenly, she reached a particularly tough piece of flesh on the fish. Frowning, she pressed down hard, cutting through the meat with a ripping sound. "Stupid fish," she muttered to herself, "So Kenshin, what do you thin- Kenshin?"

She turned. Kenshin was on his knees, clutching his head as if in great agony. The sound of the fish being cut had sounded to him exactly like the sound of flesh being cut with a katana. It muddled his thoughts so much he couldn't stand up. "Where is… Tomoe?" he said, looking at Kaoru. She gasped. His eyes had turned a bright yellow. "I ask you again… where is Tomoe?" he said, more loudly, though there was still shakiness to his voice. "Tell me," he rose and clutched Kaoru by the shoulders, "Or I will kill you."

Kaoru stepped back, severely frightened. What was wrong? It seemed as though he didn't recognize her… "Kenshin," she pleaded, "Please… don't you know who I am? It's me…" she said, her own voice quavering, tears forming in her eyes, "It's Kaoru…" the sound of the sakabato's tsuba being pushed outward by Kenshin's thumb made Kaoru's tears start falling. "Please…" she said once more, "I'm your friend."

"Friend? I have not the luxury of frie-" and then his eyes widened in realization. Immediately, they returned to their violet hue, and Kenshin's mouth opened, uttering a silent scream of panic. "Kaoru-dono!" he pushed himself away from her, darting back as far as he could in a single leap. "This one…" he said, panting heavily, "This one cannot believe what he has just done… this one is sorry, Kaoru-dono… he knows you can never forgive him…" he trailed off; clutching the sakabato so hard his knuckles were turning white. He turned to leave the room.

"W-wait, Kenshin!" Kaoru called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Kenshin, I can and will forgive you… just please, come talk to me!" the droplets were still racing down her cheeks.

"This one… will talk with you, Kaoru-dono." He turned, walked back towards her, but kept his head low, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Good." She realized she still had the knife in her hand and set it down, in case sharp objects might trigger something with him. She gestured toward a few chairs, looked at Kenshin and said, "Let's sit…" He nodded, following her as she walked toward the place. They sat down and Kaoru took a deep breath. "Okay…" she said, trying to gaze through his bangs, "Tell me what is wrong… what happened?"

Kenshin also took a deep breath and replied, "This one revisited the past involuntarily… he became the hitokiri and did not know you because of it."

"But why?" she asked.

"It is unknown. But if this one would hazard a guess…" he pointed toward the counter, "That knife."

"The knife?" she thought, remembering her speculation, "What happened with the knife?"

Kenshin was silent. After a few moments, he opened his mouth and said, "This one… has something he needs to confess, Kaoru-dono," a single tear fell from behind the mass of hair and dropped to the floor. "Recently… this one broke his vow not to kill."

An audible gasp escaped her lips, but she regretted it immediately. Another two tears had fallen out of Kenshin's eyes. She was speechless, except for one word. "…Who?"

Kenshin raised his head so that she could finally see his tear-filled eyes. "Shishio Makoto."

Kaoru breathed out a small sigh of partial relief. "But, Kenshin," she had finally found her voice, "It was Shishio… he… he was going to kill many more! He was a demon, a madman, you said it yourself!" she leaned closer to him, "It doesn't count!"

A hollow laugh came from Kenshin. "If only it were that simple, Kaoru-dono," he said, "but it isn't that this one killed Shishio, it's that this one killed," he sniffled, more tears. "This one promised since he became a free-striking hitokiri that this one would no longer take any more lives," he said, shaking his head, "This one threw down the sharp edge so he could never take a life. But despite that, despite ten years of wandering… this one did. And it's meaningless, now."

"But it's not meaningless!" said Kaoru indignantly, "You rid the world of an evil, evil man! He was going to burn the world! If you hadn't stopped him, many, many lives would have been lost!" she grabbed his shoulders, making him look up into her eyes, "You've done a great thing, Kenshin! You're a hero!"

He let out a dry chuckle, "Huh. A hero, eh?"

"Yes!" she cried out.

Kenshin didn't feel like crushing her with his thoughts, so he simply smiled and said, "Alright, alright, Kaoru-dono… thank you," and at seeing her smile, he felt satisfied… for now. She resumed her cooking and soon after they were joined by Yahiko and Sanosuke, each of which gave a mumbled, "mornin'" and sat down around Kenshin.

They didn't speak for a few moments, and then Sano said, "Kenshin," with a frown on his face, he looked into Kenshin's weary eyes and whispered, "What have you told her?"

Kenshin immediately knew what he was talking about. "… Everything," he whispered back.

"I see," Sano paused for a moment as though choosing his words carefully, "If and when are you planning to… inform the rest?"

"Aoshi will tell the ones here. This one thinks we should go to Tokyo and tell the ones back there… this one does not think he could bear any more than that." Kenshin muttered without any readable expression on his face.

"Well, if you say so. Just, Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke.

"Yes?"

"No matter what, you're still my best friend, got that? Don't think we're going to suddenly disown you for this… I know Jou-chan'll stick by you until she dies." He clapped an arm on Kenshin's shoulder, "We've seen the person you really are, regardless of what you do and we'll stand by you on that."

Kenshin felt heartened at the fighter's words, though it could not nearly cover the pangs of sorrow still within him. "Thank you… Sano."

"Watcha talkin' about?" asked Yahiko, leaning in to hear their conversation.

"Nothing that concerns kids," said Sano smoothly. Yahiko let out a howl of rage, but quickly quieted down, contorting his body. "Y'know, getting the crap beaten out of you doesn't just go away like that," Sano said, eyebrow raised, "You actually have to let it heal. Take this hand for instance," he raised his semi-limp right hand, "I know that once the kitsune fixes me up, I won't use it until it's all better," he sniffed the air, a hopeful look on his face, "And with that, I think Jou-chan's fixed up our food. Let's eat, I'm starving."

The three rose to go eat, Yahiko mumbling something about stupid chickens. The meal was held in silence, except for the small grunting noises emitted from Sano and Yahiko as they wolfed down their food. About halfway through, Kenshin stood up slowly. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, concerned, "What are yo-?"

"This one feels a lapse of fatigue… he would prefer if you excused him…" Kenshin cut across her.

"Oh… okay, sure," she said, still worried.

"Thank you," he replied, then without facing any of them for a second, retired to his room.

…

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Kenshin remained in a stony silence, staring at a single spot for hours on end. Even Aoshi would speak up occasionally. But Kenshin, it seemed was separated by an invisible barrier from the rest of them. They left with very little goodbyes and many uneasy looks at the end of the week. Their trip was also very uneventful, and when they finally returned to the dojo, Kenshin merely slumped inside, entered his room, and shut the shoji, not exiting until the next day.

"You say something's wrong with Ken-san?" asked Megumi as she wrapped Sanosuke's hand a few days later.

"Yeah. He barely talks to us, he's always off somewhere alone, and he always has that same look on his face as though he's thinking hard about something," replied Sanosuke.

"A state you're highly unacquainted with."

"Ha ha," he said dryly, "but seriously, every since we came back from Shishio's place, he hasn't been the same."

"It was a traumatic experience, wasn't it?" she said, an eyebrow raised, "Well, did anything… frightening happen?"

"Uh…" Sano wasn't sure he should disclose what Kenshin had done at Mt. Hiei. Thinking quickly, he replied, "Uh… well, Seta Sojiro blamed for not saving him as a child and defying his vow…"

"Hmm," said Megumi, pondering this statement, "Well, perhaps Ken-san feels guilty for the lives he could not save. But that's unusual. He's usually pretty fine with the fact that he only protects who he can."

"Yeah… it is unusual," muttered Sanosuke.

"Well, you're done, birdhead," Megumi said as she finished wrapping his hand, "Come by in ten days, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he said absentmindedly, "See you then, I guess." He began his walk out of the clinic.

Meanwhile at the dojo, Kaoru was reading a leaflet of news that had been distributed all over town. It's headline read, "Politician dead, police baffled." Under that was the article itself. "Senior secretary," The name of the victim was smudged, "Has been brutally murdered in his office. The secretary was a former warrior of the shogun, placed in office for his information in the revolution. The police, who arrived on the scene only much later, speculate that the time of death was only last night. Chief Uramura of the police states 'it's almost impossible for someone to have gotten in here. The only kind of person who could have gotten in was a hitokiri of the bakumatsu.' Other members of the unit investigated the area and deduced from the light footprints they found and the position of the victim that he apparently, 'took a few running steps, leapt high into the air, pointed the tip of his sword down, and planted it into the man's skull, landing lightly near him, then departed with a series of swift leaps.'" Kaoru finished reading as she heard footsteps at the entrance.

Kenshin was standing there, with the faintest trace of a smile on his face. He'd gotten more cheerful, if only by a small margin, over the few days they'd been back. "Hello, Kaoru-dono." He stepped in to the dojo and sat down near her. "What are you reading?"

"Hi, Kenshin, I'm just reading this bit of news. It's nothing interesting, really. Some punk got lucky and killed a politician." She set down the paper between them.

"Did he now…?" said Kenshin. Out of curiosity, he picked it up as Kaoru walked toward the shinai rack. She grabbed a bamboo sword and began swinging it absentmindedly.

Kenshin's eyes scanned the news bit. They reached the section describing the attacker's technique. "_Running steps… high leap… sword directed downward," _these words played over in his head. His pupils dilated in shock as he came upon the conclusion and uttered softly, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu… Ryutsuisen-zan…"

"Hm?" Kaoru looked over at the pale, open-mouthed Kenshin, "What's wrong?"

"No…" he shook his head slowly, "No, no… it is impossible…" he shook his head faster still. With a howl of panic, he fell to the ground, still shaking his head, beating the floor with his fists.

"Kenshin, what's happening?" asked Kaoru worriedly, "Tell me what's wrong!" she said as she stepped towards him.

In an instant, he leapt up and away from her, eyes wider than ever, sweating profusely. "Don't… don't come near…" he held out his hands as if in warning to her.

"What?" she puzzled, taking a step further, "Kenshin please, I need to know-"

"I said do not come near!" he shouted, and turning his back to her, burst out of the dojo, running at full pace.

The tailwind left from his sprint left an indication as to where he'd gone, even if his shinsoku had escaped sight. Though she knew it was futile, she quickly hurried out of the dojo, hoping to catch a glimpse of where he'd gone. But as she'd expected, she found nothing. "_Where has he gone?" _her mind worried, "_What was the matter with him? What's causing this?" _but these questions went unanswered as she walked along the streets of Tokyo, calling, "Kenshin? Kenshin!" but no reply was given. In desperation she tried his usual areas.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-chan. Kenshin-san has not come by recently," said Tae, looking sad at the Akabeko, "If there's anything I can do to help?"

"No, thanks though, Tae-san" Kaoru said hastily and rushed out.

"Huh? Kenshin's missing?" asked Sano in the gambling house.

"Yes, I don't know where he is, I thought he might have run here…"

"Sorry, Jou-chan. He hasn't been here in a while," said the fighter regretfully, "Have you tried kitsune's clinic? He might be there."

"Yeah, I guess… thanks, Sano." She rushed over to the Oguni clinic.

"What do you mean, 'Ken-san is nowhere to be found'?" asked Megumi disbelievingly. "What happened?"

Kaoru explained everything that had transpired in the dojo. "Oh my…" said Megumi softly, "This may be very bad…"

Eventually, Kaoru was forced to go to the police office. Marching up to the man behind the desk, she demanded, "I need to speak to Chief Uramura!"

The man stared incredulously at her for a moment, then responded, "Sorry, little girl, the Chief doesn't have time to talk to you. You see, he's a very busy man-"

"Kaoru-san?" Uramura had just walked into the room, having heard her familiar voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Chief, I'm so glad to see you!" said Kaoru in a relieved voice, "Kenshin has gone missing and I don't know where he could be!"

"Himura-san? When did you last see him?" she explained once again the details of the events of the dojo. "Dear lord… worry not, Kaoru-san. We'll send the entire crew to search for him. I bet we'll have Himura-san back in no time!"

But they did not have Kenshin back any time soon. In fact, it took six days for them to even hear from him.

…

While Kaoru was running around Tokyo searching for him, Kenshin was running out of the city. He was traveling west, traveling to the source of his thoughts, of the one mind track that was constantly in his mind: "_Hiko-sensei… must get to Hiko-sensei."_ He ran and ran as fast as he could, never slowing, only stopping when his body gave out from fatigue. In four days time, he was in Kyoto once more, at the home of "Ni'itsu Kakunoshin" otherwise known as Hiko Seijuro the 13th, master of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.

Inside the small house, a tall man with long, dark hair heard a banging at the door. "Who the hell could that be?" he muttered to himself. When he opened the door, a look of surprise came on his face as his old pupil came stumbling into the house. "What the- Kenshin? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Master… help… please… killed men… betrayed Tomoe… going mad…" Kenshin babbled, collapsed to his knees, panting and sweating profusely.

"Kenshin, I can't understand a word you're saying," said his master. "Hang on for a moment." Quickly, he stepped out to the well, retrieved some water, poured a glass, and returned to his home. Then, he handed Kenshin the glass and said, "Drink this. I know you prefer it to sake."

Kenshin looked at the water for a moment. Instead of drinking it, however, he splashed himself with it. Shaking his mane of hair like a dog, he stood up, breathing more steadily. "Master… this one needs help. He doesn't know what to do…" he said slowly, facing the floor while droplets fell from his drenched head.

"Coming to me for help again? What for? I already taught you everything of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu," he gingerly touched the scar left by Kenshin's first use of the Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki, "I suppose it's too much to hope you came to retrieve the cloak and claim the name?"

"No. This one has done something horrible… beyond evil, beyond wicked… beyond-"

"Just spit it out."

"This one has broken his vow not to kill," finished Kenshin softly. A cold silence filled the room at these words.

"I see," said Hiko, "I'm guessing it was Shishio Makoto?" Kenshin nodded slowly. "Ah. I feared that might happen. But Shishio was a demon… he deserved to be judged by the Hiten sword."

Kenshin shook his head. "But it doesn't matter who it was. This one killed. This one has no more right to wield the sakabato," he took a deep, unsteady breath, "And it did not end there."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiko, eyes widening slightly.

"This one has been slipping in and out of his own reality," began Kenshin, "Where the life of the hitokiri ends and where the rurouni begins are no longer clear. This one will slip out of consciousness and turn up somewhere else, unknowing of the horrors he has perpetrated." He paused, took another pained breath, and continued, "Recently, this one believes… this one knows he has murdered an ex-shogunate soldier due to his past, without knowing until this one read about it," Eyes tearful, he clutched his master's shoulders, as if hanging on them for dear life and pleaded, "Please, master, help this one finish this before more and more lives are taken!"

"Well…" said Hiko, surprised at his pupil's hysteria, "I don't know if there's anything I can do."

"Then kill this one!" Kenshin shouted, "Kill him, so that no more harm may be inflicted upon the innocent!" He was now hyperventilating, tears spilling down his eyes.

Hiko was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I can't do that, Kenshin."

"Why not?" asked Kenshin furiously.

"The master cannot attempt to kill the pupil unless in trial for the secret. In that trial, however, the pupil is supposed to finish the master, then and only then." He grabbed Kenshin's arms and placed them off of his shoulders, "And you did not kill me then."

"This one… this one doesn't care about the way of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu!" he hit the floor with his fists, "Just kill me if nothing else can be done!"

"No!" said Hiko, his voice becoming loud for the first time, "You cannot die Kenshin, or everything I've taught you, everything you've lived for will be for naught." His voice became slightly calmer. "I will try to help you." Kenshin looked up, hopeful. "Now calm yourself down… have some sake, it's good for the nerves." Taking a jug from the table, he poured himself and Kenshin a serving of the beverage.

Kenshin took his, slowly put it to his lips, and drank. But as soon as the liquid touched his tongue, he spit it out all over his robes. "No!" he yelled, shaking his head once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiko quickly.

"Blood… it tastes like blood!" he dropped the small dish, stepping away. "The only time anything tasted like blood for this one was…" he gulped, "The bakumatsu!"

Hiko merely stared, wide-eyed. What had become of his student? "Kenshin…" he stepped toward his former pupil, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He raised the sheath of his sword slowly.

"Master, what-" but Kenshin couldn't finish his words as the wood collided with his skull, knocking him out.

…

"No… Tomoe… I didn't mean to… it shouldn't be like this…" Kenshin moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning violently. "No!" He sat up with a start. Or rather, he tried to but he found he was bound. There were ropes tying him to a bed that he'd apparently been brought to. Kenshin struggled, but they did not budge.

"Are you awake, Himura-kun?" said an old voice near the door.

"Okina…Okina-dono, is that you?" The form of the Oniwabanshu Okina entered the room and sat down beside Kenshin. "Okina-dono, what is this one doing here? What happened?"

"Hiko-san brought you in just about a day ago. He said something like, 'You'll be able to handle this better than I can. Just don't let him out.'"

"What?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Himura-kun, we think you need to relax, take it easy. So we're going to take a day or two to just relax."

"This one can't, he…" Kenshin struggled more against his binds in a futile effort.

"Just rest for a bit and we'll send you back to Kaoru-chan, okay?" he tried to smile, but it ended up as more of a grimace. Kenshin remained silent, but turned on his side.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Kaoru had received a message. "Dear Kaoru-chan. We have Himura-kun here, he will be back to you quickly." She was so relieved and excited from this news that she waited the entire night on the dojo porch for any sign of her swordsman. Finally, her wishes were granted. "Kenshin!" She'd spotted his fire mane and ran towards him. Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "I'm so glad, so relieved… you made me so worried! I thought you'd left for good!" He remained motionless. "Kenshin?"

"This one is sorry to have worried you, but he is back," he said in a hollow voice, "Let's go inside."

"Uh…" She looked into his face. It was expressionless, revealing nothing. "Okay…" slowly, she moved away from him, then walked to the dojo, Kenshin trailing her.

…

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully, except for the happy reception of Kenshin's return by the rest of his friends. They'd all, of course, had many drinks in celebration. Kaoru thought that things were back to normal. But something changed it all.

"Kenshin! Where are you?" She walked through the dojo, searching for him. "Kensh- oh!" she stopped suddenly, seeing him behind the dojo, facing the sunset. "There you are!"

Kenshin had a look of surprise for a second as she encountered him. Quickly, it turned into a sad smile. "Hello, Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Never mind that. I need to tell you something."

Kaoru was stunned. "Wha- Kenshin, you said 'I'"

"So I did. But listen, I have something very important to say." He walked towards her. Cupping her face in his hands, he stole a fierce, yet swift kiss from her, "I love you," he then returned to his previous position.

Shocked, she was unable to articulate anything for a few moments, "You… huh? Love… I… Kenshin!" She regained herself, "I love you to!"

Kenshin only smiled at this. He then reached into his gi, and pulled out something, it seemed by the handle. Kaoru couldn't see what it was until she saw it fully.

"A gun? Kenshin, why do you have a gun? Where did get that?"

Without a response, he lifted it level with his head. "Goodbye, Kaoru," were his only words as he pointed the barrel into his mouth.

Suddenly, it dawned on her what was going on. "Kenshin, no, please don't! I love you, I need you!" She pleaded, tears beginning to gush from here eyes. But it was too late.

There was a bang, and Kaoru's lungs went cold. Air would not flow through them. There was no more sound, no color. Time had slowed to a crawl and all she could see Kenshin's falling form as the light in his eyes darkened forever. The first sound she heard after that was the small thud from the contact with the ground his body had made. Everything returned to her in an overwhelming sensation of noise, bright light, and motion.

Kaoru had started breathing again. She shrieked loudly, rushing over to his limp form. "No, no!" she took his dead body in her arms. "You can't be dead, Kenshin! You just can't! You can't leave me like this! You… can't…" she said as the tears spilled on to his rapidly chilling cheeks. She didn't notice the two sets of footsteps rushing through the dojo.

"Kaoru!"

"Jou-chan, we heard a noise, and-"

Sanosuke and Yahiko had rushed outside but froze in their tracks at the sight before them There was the image of Kenshin, bleeding from the back of his head, a gun in his hand. There was Kaoru, crying, his bleeding head on her lap.

"Oh… my god…" Sanosuke whispered in shock. Tears were now spilling out of Yahiko's eyes as well. "Yahiko… go... run… get Megumi." Sano commanded. The young boy sniffed loudly, then nodded ran back out of the dojo. Sanosuke breath became unsteady as he leaned down near Kaoru, still clutching Kenshin. "Kaoru, what happened? What the hell happened?" he urged her.

Kaoru attempted to speak through sobs, rather unsuccessfully. "He… he had the gun, then… it was all over, and," she ended in a furious fit of crying. Sano asked nothing further.

They heard Yahiko shout, his voice wavering, "Th-they are out here, Megumi!" He soon rushed back to the outside of the dojo, but stopped in the same place he had before. Sanosuke had stepped away from Kaoru.

Megumi arrived soon afterward, but the view she had made her body frozen. She let out a scream much like Kaoru's and fell to her knees, crying. Though she knew it to be of no use she placed two fingers to his neck. There was no beat, steady or otherwise. The truth finally confirmed, she sobbed even harder. They all knew what it meant.

"I… I'll go get the chief." Sanosuke said.

"No, I'll do it." Said Yahiko, leaving once more.

No one said a word. Only Megumi and Kaoru's crying filled the air. Sano had sat down beside Megumi, holding her, an expression of sorrow on his face. She returned his embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.

Chief Uramura barged in, a troop of police behind him. "Himura-san!" horror was etched into his visage. "M-men… take… the body to a coroner." His voice broke at the end, as if he refused to believe what was before him.

A few policemen walked toward Kaoru. One said, "Miss… I need to take him." She merely shook her head "Please… I'm sorry, Miss… but… he needs to come with us."

"Kaoru… Let him go," Sanosuke said, finding his voice, "There's nothing more we can do for him."

She looked scandalized, giving Sano a look as though he were a traitor. But she relinquished the body of her love reluctantly. "C'mon…" said, lifting her by the hand, "You should… probably get cleaned up." She nodded slowly and headed toward the bathhouse. "_Kenshin… my best friend… you're gone. You've left it to me to be the strong one, then. But I can't give her what you could."_ Sano thought, looking to the sky as though hoping to see their friend.

…

The funeral was held a few days afterward. Many people showed up, people they'd never met. _"None of these people knew him, how dare they show their faces here? They just want to be connected with the great Himura Kenshin!" _thought Kaoru bitterly, a frown on her lips that had not been removed since the day of his death. She was wearing an all black kimono, a black obi, and to top it off, a black ribbon in her hair. Along with her dark hair, and the contrast of her skin, which was paler than usual due to her lack of eating, she looked very much like a ghost. Perhaps that was why no one was sitting near her except Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae and Megumi. Sanosuke was currently up at the casket, speaking.

Sano was finishing his speech. "Kenshin was my best friend and one of the greatest men I've ever met. He was very easygoing and soft, but beneath that did none rival his strength." He turned to face the open coffin. "I'm going to miss you, buddy." Like Kaoru, he had been wearing a black jacket with a red "aku" inscribed upon its back and black pants. He gave a small bow to the crowd and sat down. Yahiko rose to take his place.

"When I first met Kenshin, I was trying to steal his wallet, " said Yahiko, smiling nostalgically. "He tried to give it to me, but I didn't accept… I was so proud of myself I couldn't accept any help at all. He rescued me from a life I didn't want to live anymore. More times than I can count, he's saved me and a lot of others. I saw his strength… so quiet yet so bright that he was like a different person when he got angry. But his anger was never for himself… for those trying to harm people, only." Yahiko became quiet, "He only ever wanted people to be happy." Wiping a tear from his eyes, he hurried quickly back to his seat. Tsubame placed a comforting hand on his and he grasped it.

Now it was Megumi's turn. Dressed in all black like Kaoru and wearing black lipstick, she walked to the casket. "Ken-s" she began, but caught herself. "Himura Kenshin… he was a different man than any I've ever met. He saved my life… not only that, but he taught me about life, gave me reasons to live, restarted my life when there was none. He thought that anyone and everyone were beyond redemption. I don't know if he was right, but he certainly was correct about me. He saw more of life than I could have ever seen." She closed her eyes, trying to brush away the droplets with her eyelashes. With a bow, she too returned to her place.

The time that Kaoru had been dreading had finally arrived. She did not want to speak about Kenshin in front of all these people. They didn't deserve to know about him. After all, they'd never bothered to known him in his life. These people… they were scum compared to him, compared to his wonderfulness. But Kaoru knew he'd have wanted to please them all, so she agreed to speak. Slowly, she approached the open casket and peered inside. There he was, the same sad smile he had when the gun was in his mouth. She thought for a second he might have widened his smile for her, but brushed it off as a trick of the light. His arm was wrapped around the sakabato; she thought he'd have wanted to be buried with the tool he used to protect. With a sigh, she turned to the rest of them.

"He was a hero." That last word, she thought, summed him up better than any other. "His kindness was beyond anything I thought people could know. His heart was so pure… so full of love for the world. I guess that's why I fell in love with him." She paused, satisfied by the gasps she heard. "No, that's not right. I didn't fall in love with him for any particular reason. He attracted me with all he was: Brave, kind, strong… without fail, he would protect anyone. His thought was that everyone deserved to be happy… I thought he should have tried harder to be happy himself. But I think… he was content with life, and being contented was just fine with him." Her speech continued for many more minutes as she went on, explaining every bit of greatness that was Himura Kenshin. As she went down, one more person went to speak. However, she thought she was the last one. The person stopped in front of her.

"Do you mind if I say I few words?" she looked up. There was Saito Hajime, no cigarette, no smirk, but a mournful look that gave him the look of someone who had aged very much in a short time. His normally sleek hair was unkempt and had shades of grey on the edges. The eyes of the wolf, once golden with power, now showed a dull yellow.

"…No," said Kaoru quietly, passing him and returned to her seat. As she did so, she wondered what he would say. "_He shouldn't be here, he hated Kenshin! He'll probably go on and say something about the weakness of being a rurouni, the bastard! I hope he chokes on a cigarette one day, coughs up a lung and dies!" _she thought savagely, clenching her hands into fists, her knuckles white from the force.

Saito had reached his destination. After a quick look at the casket, he faced the crowd and cleared his throat. "I'm not here to give a speech about all the good times I had with the man behind me. That's mainly because I didn't have any. Throughout both our lives we fought each other, over and over, neither one yielding to the other," many people looked confused at this, so he clarified, "What many of you may not know is that the man you thought so wonderful was in fact the dreaded Hitokiri Battousai," he raised his voice to cover the gasps in the crowd, "But that does not mean he was any less wonderful or great. That man was beyond any opponent I, Saito Hajime, captain of the third unit Shinsengumi, have ever had. He fought so hard to bring justice to a world that had none. But… he's gone now," he paused, then said, mainly to himself, "I can't believe he went like this. It means I won… but I've never had a worse victory." Then, without another word, he stepped away and exited the building, looking at no one.

Kaoru turned to watch him as he left, "_Saito's known him longer than any of us… was it like losing a challenge to him… or losing an old friend?"_ She suddenly felt sympathy for the policeman she thought she'd never have felt.

…

After the funeral, she and her friends returned to the dojo. After a few drinks, meals and insults toward some of the people there, they retired silently to their respective sleeping areas. "Hey… aren't you going to sleep, Kaoru?" asked Sanosuke as he chewed his fishbone.

"Oh, yes," she said, bending down to pick up the bowls left behind, "I'll just clean this up and go to bed."

"Well, let me help you, then," said Sano, walking toward her.

She held up a halting hand and said, "No, no, I'll do it myself. Go on without me, it's fine."

He hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well, alright," but he continued to walk over. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, she said, "You take it easy, okay?"

She nodded and Sanosuke walked toward his designated futon. She finished cleaning up and sat down, exhausted, near the sword rack. It felt as though she hadn't slept for days… then she remembered that she hadn't. It had been hour after waking hour of pain. As she sat, she felt something in her kimono. Reaching inside, she retrieved the revolver that had ended Kenshin's life. She'd been carrying it around, though she could not figure out why. Perhaps it was just a grim reminder, or a terrible keepsake. Either way, she clutched it tightly.

She fiddled with it in her hands. Before now, she'd never held a gun before. But at this time, she knew exactly how it worked, how it had taken her love's life. Lazily, she tipped the barrel to the side of her. She felt the cold circle make contact with her hair. She wondered for a moment whether there was still a bullet left inside.

There was.

…

Well, sorry that's taken so long. I've had like a million malfunctions with my computer. Tell me how you liked this tragedy of a chapter (both content and genre-wise). I'll get prompt on writing the next one soon!


	15. Ah, Young Love!

Author's note: Well, it's been a while, but I guess I'm back. I hope you guys are still around. I've looked over all of my old chapters and I've gotta say (though maybe I'm just overly self-critical) what I wrote sucked. I mean, sure, there were parts where even I could commend myself with having done a good job. But then, I'd always find one moment that makes me go "aaaagh… I can't believe I wrote that." So here we go, one more ride for the cowboy or however it goes.

Disclaimer: Blah.

Chapter 15: Ah, young love!

"_Yahiko-kun?"_

_The soft, melodious sound of her voice reached the boy's ears as he turned to meet its source. "Yes, Tsubame?"_

"_I've just wanted to let you know that… all these years, I've thought you as a strong, handsome man and, well… I've fallen in love with you." She looked away nervously, bracing for rejection._

Yahiko merely smiled warmly back, stepping towards her and placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry," he said softly, "I've loved you too, Tsubame." Her eyes widened and met with his.

"Oh, Yahiko…" she whispered, her lips nearing his.

"Oh, Tsubame…" he returned, closing his eyes as she did.

"Yahiko…"

"Tsubame…"

"Yahiko…"

"Tsubame…"

"Yahiko! Get your lazy butt up, kid! Kenshin's made breakfast for everyone and if you don't wake up right now you can kiss it goodbye!" Kaoru's voice came through the shoji.

Yahiko's eyes opened slowly, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. "Goddamnit," he thought bitterly, "This is the third night in a row now… and why did stupid Kaoru have to ruin it as it got to the good part?" He sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn, "Oh well… I shouldn't be confining myself to some fantasy world… I've got to live in this world here and now." The shizoku put on his hakama and gi and stepped out to the scent of Kenshin's delicious cooking.

"Well, look who's finally up!" said Kaoru, a smirk on her face. Yahiko frowned and grumbled to himself, but said nothing. He had promised to say or do anything negative to Kaoru while she was pregnant, a fact that Kaoru had no trouble taking advantage of.

Kenshin greeted him warmly as he approached. "Good morning, Yahiko. Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little stiff from yesterday," Yahiko replied, sitting down. The day before, after a long series of heavy lifting in the Akabeko, he and Yutaro had sparred for hours on end. Yutaro had wanted to try out his "Left-handed Kamiya Kasshin-ryu". It took several hours of equally-powerful combat for Yahiko to admit that it was in fact rather effective.

"Yeah, you took a beating yesterday, didn't you?" inserted Sanosuke, sitting next to Megumi as they ate their meal.

"I did not! We were evenly-matched and I didn't even use the secret!" Yahiko complained indignantly.

"Kid, he had you on the floor in about a minute," Sano returned without hesitance.

"He… just caught me off guard, is all! I hadn't expected him to have kept up with his training!"

"No excuse."

"Shut it, birdhead!"

"Now, now…" Kenshin interrupted, trying to calm things down, "Don't get yourself so worked up, Yahiko. Your body needs to heal. Perhaps this will make you feel better?" he said, offering Yahiko some breakfast.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Yahiko, grasping the plate and instantly forgetting about being mad at Sanosuke.

"This doesn't mean you're skipping out on training, though!" said Kaoru as Yahiko rattled off a series of curses in his head.

After breakfast and his daily training, Yahiko hurried off to the Akabeko where he had volunteered to work the busy lunch shift. Normally, he'd easily dodge such a task, but today was different… specifically, Tsubame was working the lunch shift and he knew she'd love some help.

He entered to see the restaurant overflowing with customers as a stressed out Tsubame was frantically trying to fulfill each person's order. A particularly disgusting looking man called out, "Oi, waiter-girl! I'm starving! What does it take to get some food around this joint, eh?"

Barely having time to turn, Tsubame replied, "Y-yes, I'm sorry! I'll get to you in a bit, it's just- ah!" she'd turned so quickly that she tripped on her own two feet and began falling towards the ground. But the ground never came. Instead, she felt a strong arm around her waist. Turning her head, she saw Yahiko's grinning face.

"You look like you could use some help," he said as he watched her own smile emerge. He was now taller than she by a few inches at least, but that did not mean she had stopped growing. She'd just grown… differently, in ways that Yahiko could not complain about.

Regaining her balance, she embraced him. "I'm so glad you're here!" she proclaimed.

The hug had taken the boy by surprise. "You… are?"

"Yes! It's been so hectic here, Tae and I barely have any time to breath!" she said, releasing him.

Yahiko snaped back to reality, and replied, "Well, just hand me a uniform. I'll get this place under control. Leave it to me." His grin was returning in earnest. She nodded, fetched him an outfit, and the two split up to serve the hungry masses.

After the rush had ended, Yahiko and Tsubame sat down in an empty booth together to catch their breath. "Phew!" breathed Tsubame, inhaling deeply with eyes closed to relax herself. "I thought that table would never stop eating!"

"Yeah, they seemed pretty hungry. Reminds me of the birdhead."

She chuckled, "Sanosuke-san does have quite an appetite, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Tsubame said, "Yahiko-kun, it's great that you came…"

"Well, I try to help," he replied.

"But it's not just that," she continued, "When you're here with me… I don't know, I guess I feel more at ease… like I'm at peace when you're around." She blushed slightly after saying this.

Yahiko's eyes widened, his heart swelled with hope. He took her hand in his, looked her in the eyes, and began, "Tsu-"

"-bame!" called Tae, interrupting him, "There's a customer who needs some coffee, could you please get it to him?"

"Oh, y-yes, coming!" she answered, getting up. But before she left, she turned with a sad smile to Yahiko and said, "I guess my break's over, Yahiko-kun."

"Yeah… too bad," he said, his expression falling.

"Thanks again for being here."

"My pleasure… see you tomorrow," Yahiko said, also getting up and heading for the dojo.

As he walked, he couldn't help but feel frustrated. "Dammit!" he thought, "We were having a 'moment' there and Tae comes and messes everything up… I guess I can't blame her, the restaurant was busy. Still, though… that was no fantasy, that was real. What she said back there, about my presence…" This memory kept him cheerful as he made his way back to the dojo.

Yahiko entered through the gates past a sweeping Kaoru, who welcomed him back. "You're looking better than you did this morning," she remarked.

He smiled widely and returned, "You bet!"

"Well, I guess then you can scrub the dojo clean."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, Kenshin did it already."

"Why you…" he strode away from his grinning sensei grumbling slightly. But nothing could truly ruin the good mood he was in. "Well, let's see…" he muttered to himself, "I've got free time for now… might as well take a nap, maybe eat something…"

"How was work at the Akabeko?" asked Kenshin, doing the dishes.

"Oh…" said Yahiko, slightly still caught up in his thoughts, "It was good."

"Did you have a good time with Tsubame-dono?"

"Mhm…"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah…" there was a pause as his expression turned horrified and Kenshin stood there with a smug grin. "Wait. Wait, I mean… damn!" Resigning himself to defeat, he asked Kenshin, "How did you know?"

"To this one at least, it was quite obvious. When you think about her or glance at her, you have the same look this one had when he had not confessed his feelings to Kaoru."

Yahiko sighed. "Well… what do you think I should do?"

"This one thinks you should tell her," said Kenshin, still smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you love her, let her know. This one felt what it was like to have immense feelings for another but not have them know. It is quite unbearable."

"Yeah… it is."

"It is up to you, however, to think of a way to tell her."

"Right… that's the hard part."

"Do not worry. This one has great faith in a man such as yourself."

Yahiko smiled. "Thanks, Kenshin."

"This one would be happy to see smiles on both your faces."

Yahiko decided that if he were going to tell her, he should write her a note. After all, romantic words weren't exactly his forte. "Let's see…" he said, sitting down outside the dojo with a pencil and paper, "How about… 'My dearest Tsubame'… Nah, it'd give the point of it away too early… 'Tsubame, there's something I want to tell you'… no, that doesn't seem right… 'Yo, Tsubame!'… No.'" He wracked his brains for hours trying to figure it out. Finally, he put something down on paper.

He read it to himself, "Tsubame,

For the entire time that we've known each other, you've been my great friend… but I've come to realice that I feel more for you than just friendship. What I'm trying to say is…" he still had not figured out how to deliver the final message. "Agh, why can't I figure this out?" he yelled to no one.

"Figure what out?" said a soft voice behind him. Slowly, he turned to see Tsubame standing there. "Hello, Yahiko-kun… Tae-san let me out … so I was wondering… could I have dinner with everyone?"

"Dinner? Have I really been out here that long?" he thought. "Uh, sure! I'm sure Kenshin and Kaoru would be glad to have you!"

She smiled, replying "Great! Yahiko-kun…" she wondered aloud, spotting the note, "What's that?"

"What? Oh, this? It's er… just…" he fumbled with it for a moment before swallowing his fear. He took a deep breath and confidently tore up the note, saying, "Tsubame… I can't take this anymore. I must tell you how I feel about you…"

"How you feel?" she blushed slightly.

"Tsubame, when I carry my sword, I carry it to protect the people I can see. I carry it so that no one will be unhappy, so that everyone can find joy. But there's one person that can bring me joy, that can rid my life of unhappiness," he stepped towards her, "That person is you, Tsubame."

"Yahiko-kun… what are you saying?" her cheeks reddened even more.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're the only person who makes me truly happy. I love you, Tsubame." He said it simply, without any hesitation. Though the wait tore at his heart, her remained firm, keeping his eyes interlocked with hers.

"Yahiko-kun…"

"I… understand if you don't feel the same way… but I needed to tell you." He began to walk back to the dojo.

"N-no! Yahiko-kun, wait!" She grabbed one of his shoulders, turned him around, and pressed her lips against his for a second. For them, however, that second seemed to last an eternity. When their lips partedd, both of them had deep blushes. Yahiko bore a shocked expression, but Tsubame had a soft smile. "I… love you too, Yahiko."

"You… you do?" he said, unbelieving, "really?"

"Yes… I really do."

"That's… that's great! That's wonderful!" she nodded happily back at him. He smiled grandly and said, "Come on… let's go in and have dinner… we'll tell everyone good news!"

"Yes, we will!" said Tsubame, grasping his hand as he led her back in the dojo.

Meanwhile, a smug-looking Kenshin sat looking from the window. "It seems he's found his answer."

Alright! End! I finally got those two together! I really did like writing this chapter… dunno why… anyway…

I'm offering, after looking at previous chapters, to do a rewrite of one of them. However, I'll need you, my wonderful readers, to decide. Here are some options:

Kenshin + Kaoru

Sanosuke + Megumi

Kyoto Aftermath Arc

But I guess you guys can choose whichver youd'd like to see re-written. Thanks for reading!


	16. Aftermath, Redux, part one

Author's note: Been a while since I've touched this story… but here goes, as I promised, a rewrite of an arc. You may notice some similar aspects and features. For those new to the fic, please read the first chapter to understand what this is.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter Sixteen: Aftermath, Redux, part one

Kamiya Kaoru needed sleep. Badly. But unfortunately, she was not ready to let sleep grace her with its presence, for in the past day, her life had become a living hell, and all because of a fight between two men.

Shishio Makoto and Himura Kenshin.

Truthfully, their individual fight didn't amount to much. What really mattered was Shishio's insane ambition. This devil who rose from the ashes wanted Japan writhing under his fist and would not abandon any course of action that would allow him to creep closer to victory. Because of this, Shishio had transformed into not just the general of this mad desire, but into the soul of evil itself. Likewise, his opponent had risen as the pinnacle of good, the unbreakable pillar of justice.

This brought Kaoru back to Himura Kenshin. What a man he was. Seven _hiragana_ characters were enough to make her mad with love. God save her, she loved this man too much to comprehend. Sure, in the beginning, she'd understood that it might have been unacceptable to be with a man eleven years her senior, and really, she'd tried very hard to not fall in love with Japan's number one guy, as Yahiko would say. But this mattered little to her now. His kindness, his compassion, his valor, his understanding, his strength, his unbending will to protect… all of it meant one thing to her: He was the love of her life.

Besides, he looked pretty young, didn't he?

Kaoru could hear nothing in the packed inn and she hated that. Normally, she'd welcome silence. It would mean that there were no audible enemies about. Now, however, this silence was so incredibly loud that it threatened to burst her eardrums.

And yet, there were a few sounds, sounds that only she could hear and thus did not disrupt the despicable silence. One such noise was the beating of her heart. Every thump was like a gigantic drum being played by a gorilla. The second was the droplets of sweat trickling down her soaked body. Truly, the humidity and head did not assist in her fight against sleep. Her eyelids drooped, but her mind fought back. "_No," _she thought, slapping herself a little, "_Wait for him. I must have faith. Wait for Kenshin"_

She decided to keep herself awake by recounting the day's events. The Juppongatana, Shishio's army of ten incredibly powerful soldiers, had nearly killed them all. Yahiko alone had nearly been fried, cut, and split in half. Misao's ribs had been crushed. Kaoru, amazingly, had escaped relatively uninjured.

But they had _won_.

It was an amazing sentence to Kaoru's ears, and it continually made her smile. True, they would have been sunk if not for the sudden appearance of Kenshin's master, Hiko Seijuro, but what really won the battle for them was their belief in Kenshin. Had they not had that resolve, it would have been as though they had entered the battle with half their strength.

Kaoru sighed, leaning back in her chair. Today had been terrible. Sure, they had won with no casualties, but after that, Kaoru had been sick with worry. She watched as Hiko Seijuro took a swig of sake and silently praised him for breaking the monotonous silence, even if it was for alcohol.

After taking his drink, the master said, "You might want to get up. He's coming."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "W-wha-"

"Open the damn door!" yelled Sano, pounding away at the door to the inn with his mangled hand, ignoring the pain. "Come on!"

The door flew open to reveal Sanosuke, ruined hand and several other injuries, Aoshi, a few cuts and a gigantic slash across his chest, and finally, Kenshin. No visible part of the rurouni's body was not heavily injured. His breathing was labored; blood spilling from his mouth ever so slowly, his eyes, the most frightening thing to Kaoru, were purely white.

He was more dead than alive,

"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru as the tears immediately began flowing from her eyes. "What happened to him?" she asked, knowing fully that it was an absurd question. "Please, Kenshin, wake up! Speak to me!" Kenshin let out one long wheeze. "Please… don't die…"

Sano clenched a fist. "Stop crying and listen!" he roared, "We need to get him help _now_! Otherwise, he's going to… to…" he didn't dare choke out the next word.

Kaoru inhaled deeply, calming herself. "_I have to be strong, now more than ever, for him," _she thought, "_He's counting on me." "_Okay," she said, mustering up courage. "I'll take him from here. You go down stairs and find Okina, tell him to use the Oniwabanshu system of communication to find Megumi."

"Got it," said Sano, grinning despite the situation, "That fox can fix anyone or anything." With that, he leapt down the stairs, calling, "Old man! Hey, old man!"

After taking Kenshin in her arms, she told Aoshi, "You should seek treatment too, Shinomori-san," then took Kenshin's ravaged body to a room upstairs. Carefully, she laid his body on the bed and began treating all the wounds she could. As a dojo master, she was skilled in treating some wounds… but these were beyond anything she'd ever seen. "_Kenshin," _she thought, "_Who on earth is Shishio Makoto that he could do this to you? I just hope what happened there was worth these wounds."_

When she'd done all that was possible with her skills, which unfortunately was not nearly enough, she sat back in the room, watching her beloved as he slept a pained sleep.

---------------------------

"_Huh… where is this one?"_ Kenshin looked around. The world around him appeared to be a dark void. Yet opposite from himself, Kenshin could see the most evil man he'd ever known, the greatest opponent he'd ever faced, standing with an evil grin on his face. "Shishio," he hissed.

"Hello, Battousai," Shishio said simply, then pointed a finger at Kenshin. From nowhere in this dark nothingness, a demonic imp appeared, blazing like a torch, and launched itself at Kenshin. Kenshin felt the searing pain of the imp's burn for a moment, but shook it off, trying to prepare himself to fight. Shishio, on the other hand, had launched another imp at Kenshin, one that latched onto him tightly. Kenshin only had time to shut his eyes tightly before the imp exploded, causing incredible damage.

Just as Shishio was ready to send another explosion imp at Kenshin, Kenshin became revitalized. He swung the sakabato fiercly, whipping the imp back at Shishio, who became caught in the explosion. Now it was his turn to strike. Swiftly, he sent out a series of two dragons, one that soared up and one that crashed down on the bandaged man's head.

But he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. Three more identical dragons flew at Shishio, tearing at him for a few seconds. Shishio didn't appear too harmed by these five, however, prompting Kenshin to release one more dragon: The nine headed dragon of Mitsurugi. The beast bit and clawed at Shishio, knocking the evil man down. After this, however, both Kenshin and Shishio were drained. Shishio was able to summon one last imp, a gigantic, burning one, and Kenshin had called forth one last dragon.

The dragon of Heaven.

Using the last of his strength, Kenshin ordered the dragon at Shishio. His opponent did nothing except nimbly dodge it, however, and then sent the enormous demon at Kenshin. Just then, the dragon turned, its wings beating down a tremendous gale with such force that the imp's fires were extinguished. Shishio could only watch as the tremendous dragon ripped away at him with its steel claws.

Shishio fell to the ground, bleeding, broken, and steaming. Approaching death at a rapid rate himself, Kenshin watched as the ground beneath them crumbled away, forcing the two combatants to claw for footholds if they wanted to avoid falling into the immense pile of bones below them.

And Kenshin didn't want that. He was too tired, too pained, too weak to continue. "Even if Shishio reaches the top… surely, he will die of exhaustion," he breathed, feeling the last of his strength slip away. He braced himself for impact as his only hand fell away from the platform.

But it never came.

A soft, gentle hand was on his, holding him up. Opening his weary eyes, he caught the sight of his beloved Kaoru in his midst, her beautiful smile like a ray of light in this darkness. The woman he loved was not willing to let him die. Suddenly, he found a burst of willpower, and suddenly, he wanted, nay, _needed_ to climb up and be with his love. With her help, Kenshin was able to reach the top of the land, catching a glimpse of Shishio falling to his doom before blacking out…

-------------------

"Aaaah!" Kenshin groaned, unconscious.

Kaoru jumped. Even though Kenshin had let out the occasional pained moan many times now, she still hadn't gotten used to it. She blamed insomnia. Convulsions often accompanied these moans. Each time, she would hold his hand, stroking it gently and whispering, "Shhh, it's okay, Kenshin… I'm here, nothing to worry about."

This was, of course, a complete lie. There was plenty to worry about. Kaoru guessed that Kenshin hadn't felt most of his wounds during his battles and that would cause them to be felt to a greater extent after the battle. With this many wounds, Kaoru could only guess that they would nearly put Kenshin in a state of shock. But she couldn't show her worry, couldn't let it cripple her. After all, she had to be the strong one for a change.

Sano entered the room, hand throbbing. Watching Kenshin was just about the only thing to do while waiting for Megumi to come from Tokyo.


End file.
